When Love Strikes
by RandigZebra
Summary: They were so diffrent,he was chaos and she was control. But never in their life had they met someone that completed them more. Because after all they need each other to shake up each others world. Love only strikes once,and they took the chance. Troyella.
1. 1: Twist of fate

**Okay so now I am excited and nervous as hell! Nervous how you will react to this story hopefully you will like it and give me many reviews telling me what you think about it. Because I write mostly on impulse. And I do wanna be like other authers and update often but I just don't have time to that, so sometimes it can be wice a week and other times it could be two weeks between updates and I just want you to be aware of that before we start the story. And I hope with this story I keep my intrest up trough the whole story and don't get sick of it in the middle, Like I have a habit to do :P Well I hope you enjoy this story and I will get more fallowers on this story, because I don't want to be like other people that say if you don't give me 5 reviews I won't upload but I will tell you this, I will probably feel a bigger urge to upload :P Just so you know^^**

**Now please enjoy my story and tell me what you think and yes first chapter is a bit slow and boring but bear with me okay?? It will be good! At least I hope so^^**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1. Twist of fate._

It was an ordinary Tuesdays when 22 year old Troy Bolton woke just like any other Tuesday. He woke up at 07.15 to get ready for work. Groaning when he snooze the buzzing alarm clock. With very ungraceful movement he gets out of his comfortable bed, he made a metal note to him self to start using the elements more often then he was doing at the moment then maybe his floors wouldn't be so freezing cold every single morning. Going to his kitchen to start a pot of coffee before, heading to the bathroom to take his usual morning shower, trying to wake up so he wouldn't scream at his co-workers, like he could do if he was tiered. The hot water was soothing his sore muscles after yesterdays gym visit. He turned the shower of and wrapped a towel lose around his hips. Then it was time to shave his stubble that had grown out after a couple of days with out shaving.

After his shaving his work phone rang, picking it up still in a towel he answers it. "Troy Bolton, speaking." He answers. He was the heir for Bolton Hotels. Something he was constant reminded of everyday when paparazzi was fallowing his steps and when he screwed up with press confesses or other things. But usually he did pretty well at his job and when he turned 25 he would get everything officially. Cause right now it stood in his father's name. But in three years it would be in his name and a part of him couldn't wait but the other part told him that it would be different from that day he would have to travel more and longer hours.

"_Mr. Bolton… Mr. Hendes called and rearranged the meeting you had at noon._" It was his secretary that called him in this early hour. Couldn't she have told him when he arrived?

"Okay Michelle… I will be in about an hour I deal with it later…" He didn't wait for a response he hung up. He didn't like when they called him at home about work. His home was his sanctuary a place where he could just relax.

With a heavy sigh he goes to his bedroom to get dressed. Quickly he brushed trough dark blonde hair and then placing his bangs over his intense blue eyes. Then he walked to his closet taking out a pair of dark jeans a white button up shirt and a black jacket over it. His converse stood on the floor mocking him, he knew he couldn't wear them at work sense it didn't give him the adult look. He wasn't a teenager anymore he was an adult and heir of Bolton Hotels. And a year ago his father reminded him of that, he needed to grow up or otherwise his little brother would be the heir, because Troy could show up at a meeting hung over or simply miss important meeting because he was hung over.

So the day after he and his father had talked he went out and bought knew clothes for work for a smaller fortune. If he was gonna be heir he could at least look good and he sure as hell didn't bought cheep costumes. It was Armani, Prada, Dolce Gabbana and all the other big fashion labels that was known over the whole world. Let's just say his father was happy it was clothes for work and not his every day life.

But when he showed up early to meetings, cut down on the partying to weekends, made impressing presentation of new ideas and still kept his personality his father couldn't feel anything but pride over his son. Pride for the extreme transformation pride because he could make older men that knew more about this then he did to listen to him. Pride that it was his son that would take over the worldwide empire he had build up. And that was all Troy ever wanted, that his father would be proud over his accomplishments at Bolton Hotels.

Taking a cup of coffee and washed it down before heading out to his baby, a black Audi S5 Coupe newly bought and sure as hell worth it he reminded him self. He had worked his as of for the last couple of moths sense they were building a new hotel in China and that had meant many nights staying late at the office and everything else that came with working over several hours each day. Starting the engine he pulled out of his driveway and drove to work just like any other Tuesday, though this Tuesday would change his life. He just didn't know it yet.

--

The sun shone into her small bedroom, she yawned and stretched her small body out. She looked at her small alarm clock. 07.45. She was a morning person. She preferred to get up early and have the whole day to experience new things or meeting new people. Though she rarely met new people sense se was really shy and her confident wasn't the best a person could have. Getting out of the bed she tipped toed over to her drawer and pulls out a pair of light skinny jeans and a blue short sleeved button up shirt. She brushed trough her dark mass of curls she had gotten from her father's side of the family when she is satisfied with the result she goes down to the kitchen were her father is sitting and eat his breakfast.

"Hi sweetheart…" Her father says and greats her with a kiss on the cheek, when she joined him at the kitchen table. "I know I promised that you and I would spend the day together and we are I just haft to stop by Bolton's Hotel and talk to Jack for a minute or two…" He promises gently, like he often does.

"Okay… But then after that you promise it will be just you and me?" She asks while pouring her self a cup of coffee and starts drinking it while waiting for his answer.

"I promise baby girl." She groaned upon the nickname.

"Dad I am 16 please stop calling me baby girl…" She whines. Her father just smiles and continues to read the news paper. "When are we going?" She asks softly when she realize she will always be her father's baby girl.

"About fifteen minutes…" He answers. She nods at his words. And finish her breakfast that was just the cup of coffee. She goes to her room to put on some mascara to emphasize her dark eyes a bit. She put on her pink converse and took her brown peak wind breaker and put it on. Autumn had come suddenly in Albuquerque. The chilly days become longer and longer each day and the sun's presence rarely gave any real heat like the summer's heat had brought them. She walked down the stairs were her father was waiting for her so they could go and spend the day together.

"Let's go princess!" He smiles to her and she just groans at the nickname he gave her. They settled in the dark blue Audi and begun the journey. It wasn't until noon he would stopping by Bolton's Hotel.

--

He was going insane!

Soon he would rip his hair of! Henders had rescheduled! Again! He would kill him next time he saw him. No he wouldn't but sure as hell wanted to do it! After sighing heavily one more time in a desperate attempt to calm him self down, he grabbed some papers before starting to go to his father's office and complain about it! He grabbed his coffee cup as well so he could drink the now probably cold coffee. With hard steps he walks to the office were his father is placed. Getting more frustrated when he sees he is busy talking with An older man that he guessed was around his father own age maybe a few years younger.

He sighs. She sees a young girl maybe 17 years 18 year old tops, sitting in the white leather couch that his father had in his room. She looked bored were she sat, flipping her cell open every once in a while. Checking if she got any texts even though she knew there wouldn't be anything when she looked at the screen. She looked cute were she sat. The dark curls fell in front of her eyes.

"Dad?" He knocks on the dark oak door trying to get his father's attention. But he seemed to busy talking old memories with this mysterious man. He sighs and looks at the girl. "How long have they been talking?" He asks rubbing his eyes. He just wanted to talk to his father about Henders and then go back to his office and try to understand the drawings the Chinese had drawn to the hotel.

"Uhm a while…" She says feeling her cheeks turn red. She didn't really like when unknown people talked to her and especially gorgeous guys like him. She was not used to guys talking to her since she was the shy and quiet girl that nobody really knew. And he would probably forgotten about her when he left this office to go back to his work. Because she knew in her heart that a guy who looked like him wouldn't pay attention to a girl like her! That was the rules and she knew them.

"That didn't sound to good…" He mutters and the millionth sigh that day left his mouth. "You want anything? I mean knowing my dad he won't shut up for a while…" He says softly. The brown eyes connected with his icy blue and electricity was ragging trough their bodies and that was caused by just one single look imagine how they would feel if they were allowed to touch each other.

"Uhm no thanks…" She smiles softly and goes back to flipping on her cell phone. He couldn't help but smile towards the young girl. She couldn't be older then 16 he decided now when he got a bit closer look on her, looking innocent were she sat. She looked like a good girl the kind that didn't bother her parents more then necessary. Not like when he had been young. Out partying every weekend having killer hangovers she looked more like the girl that would have quiet movie nights with her friends instead of his way of partying.

"Troy! Just the person I was looking for!" His father exclaims when he noticed his soon in the doorway. His father looked at his son and Troy hold up a hand in a soft wave to great his father. "This is Jose Montez! And this is his daughter Gabriella!" He exclaims happily. Gabriella, he said the name inside his head. Of course! What parents wouldn't name such a beautiful girl Gabriella.

"Hi… Uhm dad… I wanted to give you some papers about the hotel in China and talk about--" Then he is interrupted by his father again. Something his father usually did when he was in a good mood like he was now.

"Troy we can take that later, right now the four of us is going out on lunch! My treat!" His father must be on coke or something because usually he is never this happy about going out on lunch. Troy sighs knowing he won't be able to get a word out about the hotel in China or Henders for that matter. Cause now his father wanted them to eat lunch and he wouldn't let Troy stay in his office even if he said he a had a mountain high of paperwork. Witch he had.

The girl named Gabriella mood seemed to get lower when that was announced. He felt bad for her. He guessed that it was supposed to be a father daughter day. But of course his father had to ruin it. He sighs and leaves his position at the door. This was gonna be a fabulous lunch! He thinks bitterly, he had not planned to go out on his lunch break. But as usual his plans were rearranged by his dad. His father could really kill others plans.

The four people was out from the office and placed in Jack Bolton's range rover, Troy being stuffed in the back with Gabriella and the two older men sitting in the front chatting loudly. _There went our day together… _Gabriella thought bitterly. She had hoped just for once that her father would keep his promise about their day together. But yet she wasn't surprised that he didn't keep it. She was used to spending days with her father's friends. At least she could talk to this younger guy. If she had the courage to. She glanced carefully at him but when she thought he would be looking at her direction she quickly moved her head to look out the window to look at the bypassing buildings.

The car came to a halt when it stopped at a small restaurant. The four of them stepped out of the range rover they had been going in. She was constantly one step behind her father not wanting to get to know the younger man that was joining them but faith wasn't on her side this day. Her father sat against Jack talking about something she didn't understand so she was stuck with the son she was petrified of! She was sure that she would make a fool of her self during this lunch.

The walked into the Italian restaurant that was cozy decorated with walls that was painted in red and gold, the tables was black and so was the chairs but all chairs had small decorations in gold on it and the tables was clothed in a dark purple cloth were the gold was imprinted in flowers. The glasses and cutlery was arranged perfectly on the cloth, Gabriella was impressed by this. If she didn't knew better then she would have thought they were joining a royal dinner. Getting seated at a table in the back after ordering in their lunch and drinks Troy and Gabriella had barely spoken to each other.

"So why aren't you in school?" Troy asks her in a desperate attempt to break the ice between them. She looked up at him petrified, like she had committed a crime by not being in school today even if it was her day of.

"Eh… The teachers had a day to fix schedules and things like that.." She says quietly. A blush making an appearance on her cheeks against her will. Though she hadn't said anything that could make a fool out of her self her, sometimes she swore that her cheeks lived a life of their own.

"Okay… Lucky you who still have those days. I mean after high school everything goes downhill…" He chuckles. A bit of the tension she felt left when that chuckle left him. She let a soft giggle out as she joined him in the soft laugher.

"I don't know that yet… Still trying to get through my third year…" She says softly. Her mouth became occupied with the olive pie she had for her lunch and soon fallowed by a small mouth of coke.

"Yeah my third year… What did I do.. I partied and was hung over when I had tests… Do not fallow my example…" He says again. He eats of his pasta that he ordered in.

"I am a boring student… I am not going to parties… I rather sit home with a good book.." She smiles softly to him and then she started blushing again since she realized she probably said to mush.

"What are you the school punching bag or something?" He asks serious. If it was something he hated it was bullying. He couldn't accept that. Not even he who could be low would never bullied people in his life. That was one rule if you wanted to be friends with Troy Bolton. If he catch you hitting someone with out reason you will die!

"No… I am the invincible student that no one remembers…" The acceptance in her voice surprised him slightly. He had worked his ass of during four years to be remembered. And she didn't even care.

"Then you and I aren't mush a like… You know how hard I worked to get remembered in high school. Al though it seems kind of pointless now…" He shakes his head as the memories of all the 'hard work' they had been though and drinks of his water.

"Were did you go?" She asks and looks into his blue intense eyes. And she decided that she liked them, they weren't those normal blue eyes many of her friends had. Not that she thought they weren't beautiful but his was more beautiful. Like someone walked across the earth to find the clearest sea and took that color and put them in his eyes.

"East High, it's a miracle that I got a diploma when I graduated…" He chuckles. She giggles softly along with him. Their fathers did not notice the fact that their children was connecting more then they probably should, Jose Montez wouldn't probably like the idea of his baby girl dating an six year older man. But when that finally happened they wouldn't care. Because they would be like two pieces of a puzzle, a perfect match!

"Well if it makes you feel any better the teachers haven't forgotten you… They constantly talks about you and your year being the worst class in the schools history…" She informs him gently. He smiles at the information she just told him. They got what they wanted. Even if it meant nothing right now.

"Really? I would never have guessed that… Is Darbus still working there?" She was surprised that the ice was completely broken now. She was having a normal conversation with a guy that was drop dead gorgeous and he seemed to enjoy it as mush as she did. At least she hoped he did. She often let insecurities get the best of her but with him she didn't feel insecure. She felt perfect ease with him.

They were like day and night, he was confident she wasn't. He took risks she played everything safe. He liked chaos she needed everything under control. He was experienced with girls she was still waited for her first kiss. They were so different but they didn't know now how right they were for each other.

"Yeah she is… Did she tell you about the danger about cell phones for you as well?" She finished her lunch and pushed the plate away from her. She sipped on her coke while waiting for him to finish chewing and give her an answer.

"Oh yeah! She was obsessed with it at the moment… And I don't know how many times she took my phone." He smiles at the memory. "I always got it back though." He ads after a few moments of silence.

"That's good I guess…" She says softly. Then not knowing what to say next. But he seemed fine anyway, like he would figure something out to talk about soon. She just felt comfortable around him.

"So what are you gonna do after high school?" He asks.

"I am thinking about premed… And then hopefully become a gynecologist some day…" She says quietly. As if she was ashamed of her dream. It just felt wired to say what she wanted to work with when she became older in front of him.

"I wish I had a choice when I studied cause I was more or less forced into business and leadership. With the hotel and shit…" He sighs. She could tell he was not happy with the position he had been forced in to. She thought it was strong of him, she didn't know if she would be able to handle something like that. She had always made her own choices and she would always do it. A headstrong young woman as her father usually told her.

"What do you wanna work with?" She asks softly, encouraging him to tell him more to her.

"You are not gonna believe it… But I what I really want to work with is disabled people." He smiles to her after his confession. She smiles with him he was a good person. She wouldn't be surprised if he gave huge amounts of money to charity.

"That so sweet… I do not know many how wants to work with that.." She smiles brightly to him. "Why is it that disabled people interest you so mush?" She continues to ask.

"I have a cousin that is disabled and I don't know she is just the sweetest girl and just like everybody else! And sometime when I was younger I watched her and like a lightning I realized that this is what I wanna do! But as you see I ended up at the family business." He says and looks at her with a small smile but his eyes told her otherwise. He hated not be able to chose his own carrier.

"I hope you will be able to do what you love one day…" She says softly. No more words was spoken between them when Jack suggested that it was time to head back to the office the so Troy and Jack would be able to work or at least that what was Jack said as an excuse. They both knew that Jose and Jack would continue talking when they came back to the office. But the young adult's just nod their heads and they go to the car and go back to the office and as guessed Jack just had to show Jose something on his computer and he saw Gabriella sigh.

"I don't know if it will be anymore fun but you can always keep my company in my office if you want…" He offers her warmly finding him self praying quietly she would say yes and come with him to his office. Why? He had no idea.

"No its okay… You have work to do…" She says not wanting to intrude.

"If you think we work here then you are crazy, besides I could always need a woman's opinion on furniture… So what do you say?" He smiles hoping she would say yes this time. And he sure as hell wouldn't be able to work if she was there he would probably smoothly take her number so he could call her some day and ask her out. It would probably be wrong in every aspect for a 22 year old asking a 16 year old out. But he was attracted by her and it would simply seem wrong if he _didn't_ try.

"Why not…" She says softly a grin erupt on his face. A grin she told herself wasn't because of her. Even if a little voice inside of her constantly whispered it was. She shakes it of and fallows him to his office that was further down hallway until the finally came to a door were it stood _Troy Bolton _and under his name it stood _vice president. _

"Believe me there is more people around that is more qualified to be vice president… But if you are the son I guess I have first shot at it or something like that…" He opens the oak door that lead in to his office. It was painted in crème, the walls was filled with pictures of him both in his younger years and pictures that was taken more recently. But all pictures were framed with dark frames. His desk was in dark wood as well. Also he had two small black leather couches in the corner with a small coffee table in the middle of the two couches.

"Have you decorated or..?" She asks.

"No I have not decorated… Some other idiot who thinks they know us have…" He chuckles. He goes over to his desk and types something on to his computer. Gabriella still stands in the middle of his office looking confused. "Come over here I wanna show you something!" He says to her. She walks over to him and looks at his computer screen that she guessed would be a 3D model of the new hotel. "Okay so what do you think of the hotel?" He asks and she looks at the 3D model that twisted and turned around inside the computer screen.

"Its really cool…" She says impressed by the model. "Did you draw this?" She asks.

"My drawings mostly could be compared by a three year old so no I haven't drawn this, but a great architect have and I have just told them what I want…" He explains to her and she just nods at him a small smile playing on his lips at his confession. "We hoped to finish this summer." He says.

"I think you are gonna be finished…" She encourage him softly.

"Its not up to me… The workers haft to work down there…" He says. "So what are you doing on Saturday?" He asks. He was gonna ask her if she wanted to go to the movies with him. It was a good first date. The dark of the movie theater left out chances of uncomfortable silence and awkward moments and afterwards they could always talk about the movie if any of those uncomfortable moments made an appearance. Yes he had thought about everything!

"Uhm… I don't know… Sitting at home doing nothing I guess.. Why do you ask" She says insecurities surfacing on her. She bit her bottom lip wondering why he wondered what she was doing small hopes was building up inside of her and that maybe this gorgeous man would ask her out. But her low self esteem told her that he would ask her something else.

"Its just that I want to go to the movies and I was wondering if you want to come with me.. I've heard that Up is awesome!" He grins boyish; he sees the blush forming on her cheeks. The redness in her face made her look more innocent and pure then just moments before.

"Yeah I've heard that is supposed to fun…" She says trying to regain some pride she had left in her body. She was probably making this a bigger deal then it was, it was just a movie and they would probably just go as friends. Inside she gets disappointed but hope she won't show it on the outside.

"So you want to go??" He asks hopefully. He looked like a little boy on Christmas morning just waiting for his parents to allow him to open his presents. But this was way better then Christmas morning. Hopefully she would say yes.

"Sure… Why not…" She says softly.

"Great!" He says in an octave higher then normal he clears his throat. "Great." He fumbles in his pockets to search for his personal phone so she could put in her number. When finally finding it in his jacket he hands it over to her. "Put your number in and I will call you or text about Saturday…" He says feeling like a high schooler al over again. She smiles softly and push the buttons in and then hands it over to him and he also push on the keypad probably putting a name on her number.

No more words was spoken when her father came inside and got her.

"Have a nice day Troy!" Jose says to him when he leaves.

"You to Mr. Montez!" He says politely and waves to him. He smiles to Gabriella and returns it with a shy smile.

This was not an ordinary Tuesday and Troy knew that it would change his life, he just didn't know how mush yet.

--


	2. 2: A date or not a date?

**Okay so this is the second chapter of my new story and I just got two reviews on the last chapter so I really hope that you will leave more reviews and tell me what you think^^**

_Chapter 2:__ A date or not?_

"Its not a date!" Gabriella said for the 100th that day. At least it felt like it. Ever sense she arrived Thursday morning to school after an other day of from school, her friends had noticed something different about her. Probably because she was glowing of happiness, but could she be anything but happy when Troy Bolton had asked her to the movies. Well he had suggested it now she had to wait until she heard from him. When she walked down the hallway it felt more like she floated, she never fully put her foot down on the floor. Her happiness level was trough the roof and the best part was the nothing could bring her down.

"The guy is taking you to the movies and you don't call that a date!?" Her blonde friend shrieked. The whole hallway turned around at the high pitched voice but when they saw who it was they just sighed and went back to mind their own business. Sharpay Evans was a blonde self centered cheerleader and Gabriella's best friend. They were not very alike. Sharpay was glad if she passed her classes while Gabriella had a melt down if she didn't have an A. Sharpay cared more about her appearance and her clothes while Gabriella was happy in her jeans and t-shirts. The best friends was so different but they didn't care, they had been friends sense they been able to walk and even if they were different now it didn't matter to them because they knew each other deeper then that.

"We are just two friends who will go to a movie together…" Gabriella explains calmly to her best friend that was more excited then her about this so called date.

"And this friend of yours just happens to super hot! And he just happen have the biggest bank accounts in the world! And he just happen wants to be friend with you!" Sarcasm was lacing the voice the closer she got to the end.

"Hey! What's wrong with being friends with me?!" Gabriella exclaims surprised by her best friends statement.

"Gabs… You are hot, so I doubt if a billionaire asks you on a date it's not so you can be friends!" The best friend explains to the brunette like she was a five year old.

"It is not a date Shar! And it probably won't happen because he haven't texted me or called for that matter. It was something he did in the heat of the moment and now he regrets it and wont call!" Gabriella explains to her best friend, who was speechless. Her friend was giving up on a chance every girl was dreaming of! A older boyfriend that had their own apartments and a real job! And her best friend was giving up on that chance right in front of her eyes.

"You are fucking unbelievable Gabriella Anna Elizabeth Montez!" Sharpay shouts out. The bell rang interrupting the speech she had made up in her mind about her trying to forget about Troy. "This is not over Gabriella, when this class is over I will talk some sense into you!" Then she stomps of to her classroom while Gabriella who had free period she went to a empty study hall to finish of some homework.

A small part of her was wishing that Troy would call her and start make plans with her about Saturday. But she a majority of her told her that he wouldn't call. He wasn't interested in an inexperienced girl like her. And he probably wanted someone with less brain and more confident then she was. She sighs and returns to her French essay.

--

_Gabriella Montez_

He was thinking about the pros and cons of calling her. She was probably in school right now and wouldn't pick up anyway and would probably get mad if she texted her in the middle of her class.

God he sounded like a high schooler al over again! He was 22 for god's sake! He should be able to call a girl and ask her to a movie! But something about her made him doubt him self, nothing he usually does when it comes to girls. But she... She was something special. She had that innocent glow over her. And he would probably destroy that if he started date her. Should he ignore to text her, pretending like he had forgotten all about it? No that would be plain cruel, and Gabriella did not deserve that.

He leans back in the black leather chair letting his eyes searching for a crack in the ceiling. But he didn't find any. He let out a heavy sigh trying to get some of his frustration out. But it just keeps getting higher. He just wanted a calm afternoon. Not that it would be very calm sense there was architects coming in to discus further work in China, if they should re-do any of the sketches they had already drawn. To him it would be just stupid to redraw it sense they had already begun working on it and if they get information now that they have new sketches for the hotel the workers will kill anybody that is near!

Urgh! Everything that happened with the new hotel just seemed to screw up! Maybe it was a sign from a higher power that they shouldn't build that god forsaken hotel he had been against sense the start of this stupid project! He bet that it was his father that wanted to witness one rise of a hotel before stepping down from his post and let Troy take over. But they all knew Jack Bolton he would still run this business until the day he died.

His phone went of blinking and ringing, and for a millisecond Troy hoped that it would be Gabriella, but shortly after he remembered that he didn't have given her his number. Stupid idiot! He sighs and takes up the phone to answer. It was his mother. "Hi mom…" He answers sounded more annoyed then he should have.

"_Is that the right attitude to great your mother who spent 16 hours in labor for you!?_" She asks harshly to her ungrateful son. She could hear her son breathing deep on the other side of the phone.

"I am sorry mom I am just having a bad day and you bringing up my birth isn't exactly making anything better!" He mutters to her still annoyed of course. His parents had been divorced sense he was 14 and his little brother 12. Yes at first it been hard to accept but as they got older they could understood why. His father had a mistress. Bolton Hotels! She could have sworn that he was more married to his job then her and being 14 at the time Troy had no idea what she was talking about. Or if he denied that he understood what she was talking about. He doesn't remember clearly.

"_Oh well… I thought you and I could catch up today at lunch!_" His mother suggest happily. "_I got Nate to join us to!_" Nate is his 20 year old little brother. A real pain in the ass that used the company's money more then he should. Nate being 20 years old single, good looking and having a rich father made him the ultimate heartbreaker. With the blue eyes the male Bolton's carried and charms and well fitted body after spending hour after hour at the gym. No girl could resist his little brother.

"Oh joy… Nate..." He says sarcastically. He cared about his brother he really did but when you already have a crappy day Nate isn't the one who brings your mood up.

"_Troy! Nate is you little brother!" _His mother lectures him.

"Mom… Look I would love to have lunch with you and Nate I really do but its crazy at the office right now and I just don't have time today..." He explains to his mother in the best way to not hurt her feelings.

"_Oh but sweetie we are already on our way up!_" Of course! She always does that and he should have seen it coming. Though, he was surprised that she wasn't standing outside his door.

"Okay fine mom you win! We go to lunch and then you leave me alone for a week or two because I haft to work!" Then he hangs up, he gets up from his chair and takes his jacket that was hanging on his office chair, after that he heads out to the elevator were his mother and brother would be arriving any minute. He stands outside waiting for the ding to come so he could go in and suffer trough lunch with his mother and brother that was a pain in the ass when they united against him and he wouldn't be surprised if his mother would be nagging about him settling down with a girl, if she had to decide it would be a society girl that would look perfect in his arms but not fit into his lifestyle.

_Ding_He looked into the elevator that opened before him, His mother and brother was standing in the corner of the metal box. Taking a deep breath before meeting the devil and its secretary he steps into the elevator. "Hi mom…" He kisses his mothers cheeks and embraces her softly. "And is it the first time Nathan here is sober on a Thursday. Call the press!" He says sarcastically.

"Troy! Why must you always be mean to your little brother?" His mother asks. He looks at the older woman that is his mother. Grey soft eyes that rarely fired up. A thin body that had gained a few extra pound on later days. But as she said when someone said that, she is a woman in her 50th and have given birth to two children, she deserved to treat her self. And quite honestly Troy thought she looked healthier that way. Her brown hair was up in a hair clip. With beige linen pants and white t-shirt and cardigan over she looked ten years younger. She accepted that she was getting older and didn't try to hide the fact she had lived a while.

"Mom… I know Nate will always be your baby but let's face it he isn't very good with responsibility… Maybe its time for him to grow up! Make your own money!" When the last words were spoken he was directed to Nate. There were always fights between the siblings, and right now they were in the middle of Nate not growing up, in a less then a year he would join Troy and his father and Bolton Hotels.

"Troy just shut up! Just because you are the perfect son in this family!" Nate mutters to his older brother. And once again tense silence was over them.

"Boys! I haven't seen either of you in a long time could you please behave now?" Their mother pleaded with her sons. She rarely met them and when they actually met the brothers was always arguing or simply ignored each other.

"Sorry mom..." Troy excuses like a little boy that did something wrong. He maybe was in line to be owner Bolton Hotels but he still had a lot of respect for his mother.

"Like usual Troy is sucking up! Mom! I think this was a bad idea!" Nate says complaining to his mother, he also going down to a small child's level in maturity.

"Yeah somebody has to do that to Nate!" He spat at his younger brother. Their mother sighs at the immaturity her two sons had at the moment. But it wasn't unusual with her sons, after all they had always been at each others throats since they had hit puberty, both always wanted the prettiest girl, and the girl always picked Troy because he was the oldest and Troy just had to rub it in his brother's face that he was the most wanted Bolton of the two. And when Troy dumped the girl the evil circle started al over again. It was routine, and you don't break a working routine.

The rest of the elevator ride was in silence, the only word that came out of Troy's mouths was when he greeted people he knew in the building, people he saw everyday but not really knew. And once in a while you could hear Nate mumbling '_suck up_' to him self. But Troy heard every time. He just ignored his brother like usually did. But in a near future he would regret that, he just didn't know it yet.

--

She dropped the books in the green Diesel bag she was caring her books in at the moment. She had come down from her ninth cloud to rejoin with her fellow classmates in the regular stress the midterms was giving them but she smiles slightly with hope when she feels the phone vibrate in her pocket, forgetting everything about putting down books she picks up her cell phone but the hope left her when it was from her mom asking her is she wanted pizza for dinner.

"Hey girl!" Sharpay greats her best friend that now was completely down from her cloud. Reality had come over her. He wasn't calling her. She knew that now. She was just a young foolish girl. With believes about having a gorgeous guy that he wanted her.

"Hi Shar…" She answers her softly.

"Have Mr. Hotshot called you yet!?" She asks excitedly.

Gabriella just shakes her head. Her mind forgot about it and went back to remembering on what books she needed to take home with her. Sharpay on the other hand did not let this go! Her best friend was gonna get together with this big hotel owner, even if she had to kill her self on the way because her friend needed to get a boyfriend!

"You don't even care?! Why don't you call him!?" She suggests hoping that her shy friend would take a step up from her innocence.

"He just took mine…" She explains simply. "I got to go, mom and dad wanted me home.." She lied. Her parents were working tonight and she would be home alone. Probably doing her homework or something else that gave her the stamp of a geek. Because that was what she was a water proof geek and everybody knew it, she should understand it to! And beautiful guys like him don't go for a girl like her.

"If he calls you call me okay!" Sharpay shouts after her best friend that was leaving the corridor, she put up her hand in the air showing she had heard her friend's request, or demand what ever you want to call it. But she knew if she didn't inform her best friend about eventual progress in a possible relationship she would be dead.

She pulls out her Ipod and puts in the ear buds and starts the music and let it consume her on her walk home. She lets the heavy beat take her a place far from here, in a world she would be with Troy and his eyes would only be on her. They would dance and he wouldn't be able to take his eyes of her. Then he would whisper sweet nothing in her ear and sometimes dirty fantasies and she would blush at his confession. He would chuckle at this and place kisses on her forehead, then they would continue to dance, the moonlight being their only light he was wearing a white shirt with rolled up sleeves and black dress pants and he would look beyond gorgeous. She would wear a red silk dress as the danced together in perfect union.

She broke out of her trance when she saw her house nearing. Neither of her parent's cars was in the driveway. They wouldn't be home for an other four hours she guessed and that gave her plenty of time to finish her homework and probably watch TV to before her parents would come home from their jobs.

She takes out her keys to the house so she can come in to her house. She dumps her bag when she comes inside the door. She sighs and makes her way to the kitchen to find her self something to eat. When that thought passed trough her head her stomach growled lowly to inform her that it needed the food she giggles slightly to her self when that happened. She put her phone on the counter but before she left it unnoticed she opened and saw she had a text from an unfamiliar number. Letting curiosity get the better of her she opened it and read it.

_Hi _

_-T_

It was short. But somehow sweet. She didn't know why she thought it was sweet. She smiles brightly when she realize that he had actually kept his promise to her about contacting her.

_Hi _

_- G _

She copied him with her answer, with slight nervousness she sent the text away but she knew when she had sent it she wouldn't regret it. She put the phone down on the counter and went to the fridge to pick out something to eat. Finding a can of soda and a small chocolate bar. For having a mother who is a dietician they sure as hell had a lot a junk food in their fridge and having pizza for dinner. She would never have guessed her mother was an dietician. But she was a regular at the gym as well so she guessed that's why she stayed in cell phone vibrated again and she was surprised that she didn't fall when she literary jumped on the cell phone when it made the vibrating noise on the wooden counter.

_Copycat :P __Anyway you wanna_

_Do something this Saturday?_

_-T_

Her heart was beating faster by the second at this question. Her hands was shaking but somehow she managed to type some sort of response with out sounding to eager.

_Always ;) Yeah sure._

_What do you wanna do? _

_-__G_

When she had sent it she realized how stupid she was! They had said they were going to the movies! Gah how could she be such an idiot?! For being a straight A student she sure as hell was clueless when it came to guys and dating. She looked at the home phone and considered calling Sharpay for advice but the thought was soon pushed aside, she would say she would call him instead of texting like they were now. Not noticing that her cell phone had started to get more vibrated in her hands and soon 'All about us' with TATU was screaming out in the quiet kitchen. Shocked at the sudden noise she nearly drops the phone on the floor but catch it in time. She answers not looking who it was and puts the phone to her ear.

"Gabriella." She says as a greeting to who ever was calling her now.

"_Hi… Its me…_" Her eyes opens widely when she hears that voice she probably would recognize anywhere now. If you heard the god spoken once you will never forget the beautiful words he has spoken.

"H-hi…" She stutters suddenly feeling shy and blushes wildly. She was happy that he didn't se her through the phone. She jumped clumsy up on the counter so her knees wouldn't give out on her while she talked to this God, if just hearing his voice would make her legs like jell-o then what the hell would happen if they did something else?!

"_I didn't interrupt something did I?_" He asks slightly worried. She smiles and his concern.

"Would I pick up if I was busy?" She giggles softly finding her self becoming more comfortable when she talked with him.

"_I guess not…_ _So what should be do on Saturday??_" He asks and her heart races faster then her brain making it hard for her to think straight.

"Uh… You choose… I am up for anything really…" She says softly hoping he would take the hint. The hint that she wanted him to choose.

"_Movie and a pizza?_" He suggests. And she was grateful for the simple date plans.

"Sounds like a great plan… Uhm what movie theatre should we go to? I'll meet you there.." She says, she didn't want her dad to know about this just yet. She wanted to give it a shot before her father came and scared him of. Or banned her from seeing him.

"_Just tell me your address and I can come and pick you up…_" He replies and she hears him searching for some pen and paper, from the desk or were ever he was at the current moment. "_I am ready just tell me your address…_" He says. Its quiet on the lane for a while.

"Uhm.. Glades street house 13…" She says and keeps in a heavy sigh knowing she had just lost an argument that didn't even excited... If that made any sense.

"_Great… I'll pick you up and 6?"_ He question her.

"Yep, that sounds great!" She smiles into the phone and waits for him to hang up first.

"_Then it's a date, see you on Saturday…_" He says before hanging up.

"It's a date…" She says to the quiet room. "It's a date." She confirms to her self before shutting the cell phone down.

--

He leaned back on his coffee brown couch. He had done it. He had asked the perfect Goddess out on a date and she had agreed on it. It was a miracle, at least in his mind that this was a wish coming true. He looks at the wall clock; soon one of his best friends would come and drop of her daughter. Apparently her baby sitter was sick and she asked him if he could and being the good guy he is he left early from work to spend time with his god child.

Kelsi Nielsen got pregnant at 17 and the father said that he didn't want anything to do with either Kelsi or her child. But she kept her daughter and she raised her to the most beautiful girl in the world and the best thing Troy knew was watching because she was an angel. The door rang and he went to open it. And he was not surprised when the little girl hugged his leg tightly he chuckles softly at the action of love. He bends down and picks up the four year old girl with ease.

"Hey princess!" He greets her with a wide smile. "Are you staying with me tonight?" He asks the little girl who nods and smiles widely.

"Thanks for doing this un such short notice Troy…" Kelsi spoke up. He smiles to her. "I wouldn't ask you if there wasn't an emergency…" She apologize to her friend. Kelsi still being short and wearing her glasses. She hadn't changed mush since high school. Her daughter being mush like her. Green eyes that made her looked more innocent and with the brown curls she could be mistaken for a real angel.

"Kels its fine… You know I love watching Dani… And I needed to get out of the office for a while… So its fine, and if you are late she can stay here tonight and I'll take her to day care tomorrow…" He assures her.

"Thank you Troy… I'll call if am to late okay… And Dani behave for Troy now. I love you." She placed a soft kiss on her daughters back head before leaving.

"Bye mommy! I love you to!!" The little girl shouts after her mother when she walks down the stairs. Troy closed the door for them and carried both of them into the small living room he had. "I am hungry Troy!" The young girl whined.

"I'm on it Dani.." He chuckles. He drops her and let her run free in the apartment while he was making dinner for the two of them. He chuckles when he hears her starting the television she loved to watch Disney channel on his big screen TV. He lets his mind run free when he starts on dinner. Having no idea on were this dinner would end. But as long as it went down their throat it couldn't be that bad.

Later that night Troy found him self sitting on the couch with a sleeping girl over his lap. His hand was placed on her lower back keeping her safe on the couch. His other hand texted one of his co-workers. Asking about where he put some documents. While searching through his contacts he saw Gabriella's number there. He smiles at this. A small thought crossed his mind if he should text her. It was only 8.30 and she probably wouldn't mind if he started to text with her. He sent the message to his coworker and then he started on a text to Gabriella.

_Hi _

_What you doing?_

_-T_

He sent it and put the Iphone down on the couch and refocused on the television. The news was on and he listened on the stock market and how it was going. Then his own picture appeared on TV, they talked about the new hotel in China and him leading this work and some doubted his leadership while others thought he was an excellent leader. He just groans. Many thought he was simply to young to take over a big businesses as Bolton hotels. He would ruin the big company with his new ideas.

"Troy? When will mommy be here?" Dani was awoken from her sleep. Slightly confused about her location, she looks up at her god father waiting for his answer.

"When she is done working sweetie and if she gets too late you will stay here tonight and I will take you to day care..." He explains to the sleepy girl that seemed to understand what he was saying. He pushed a brown stray out of her face.

"Can I stay here tonight I wanna sleep…" She asks.

"If you want to stay you can stay sweetie… But then we should call your mommy first so she knows that you stay with me tonight." He says, the girl just nods to him. She was tiered this was pretty late for a four year old girl to be up, especially if she had day care the day after. Dani gets up from the couch and starts with heavy steps to go to Troy's bedroom. He chuckles softly at this before he fallows her and makes a quick text to Kelsi informing her about the situation. Glad for having a few spare clothes for her so she wouldn't need to wear the same clothes two days in a row.

She changed rather quickly and Troy sat on the edge of the bed tucking her in. "When will you go to bed Troy?" She asks while drifting in and out of her well needed sleep.

"About an hour or two sweetie… I haft to fix something things before sleeping Dani… But you sleep and I will be here as soon as I can… Okay?" He places a kiss on her forehead before heading out of the bedroom and let her sleep alone in quiet. He left the door slightly ajar if she wanted to have water or something.

After starting his laptop getting him self a fresh cup of coffee and a sandwich he remembers to check his phone to see if he have gotten an answer from Gabriella. He smiles when he sees that he has.

_I am watching__ TV._

_What about you? _

_- G_

He thinks for a moment on what he was actually doing before answering.

_Just put my godchild to bed._

_Doing some work while eating^^_

_A perfect way to spend a Thursday night =P_

_- T_

He sent the text and then he let his mind being carried away by boring work that needs to be done before tomorrow. Only good thing about tomorrow was that after Friday its always Saturday and on Saturday he will be out on a date with the most beautiful girl in this world. As long as tomorrow flies by everything will be just fine.

At least he thinks it is.

--


	3. 3: Say What!

**Yay^^ Chapter three is up and I hope you will enjoy it and** **that you will tell me what you think about and that my mail will be full of reviews xD**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 3: Say what?_

Walking into the school that morning she ran over to her best friend to tell her the fantastic news about her weekend's plans. But when she came in a close distant to her best friend she slowed down to a normal pace to not give everything away at once when she came. Her face showing eagerness, like she never has done before in her life. Troy and her had been texting a long time last night, getting to know each other but at 10.30 she said she needed to sleep and she said that he needed to do some work before going to bed though he had argued that work could always be done tomorrow. She had just said good night and then falling to sleep and this morning she had actually sent a text telling him good morning. Though it taken nearly twenty minutes for her to debate with her self of she should or should not send the text.

She wasn't able to get down mush breakfast that morning she was simply to happy to eat, just like everybody else when love feelings mixed with hormones started to run around in your body when you are a teenager. The walk to school had been rather quick do the fact she skipped most of the road to the school then her usual heavy steps of the autumn depression she usually has, for the fact the nearly a another year had passed by and she was still a kissing virgin. But not now, this year she actually had a chance of being kissed before the year was over.

When she reached her best friends locker who had her head inside the metal locker looking for one of her many school books, her foot was tapping against the grey linoleum floor waiting for her best friend to look up from her locker. Getting more impatient for each second that passed her by´, she wanted her best friend to know about this fantastic news!

"Okay so I have a plan for to ask hotel billionaire out!" Sharpay begins when her head was out of the metal locker looking at her best friend that looked like she could burst any minute if she wasn't able to tell her the news.

"He texted me last night and then he called me and we decided that we are going for a movie and pizza on Saturday!" She burst out not caring if the whole hallway heard her weekend plans. She was almost jumping up and down on the spot in pure happiness and Sharpay wasn't far behind her with the excitement. The two best friend stood on the spot looking at each other with big smiles on their faces.

"OMG my little girl is growing up!" Sharpay faked a sob and then the two friends started laughing. "So what are you gonna do!?" She asks.

"Just pizza and a movie…" She says with a soft smile, this made Sharpays mouth drop. Her best friend was going out with one of the riches men in the world and all he does is taking her to the movies and pizza? She had imagined her friend going to a fancy dinner with a beautiful dress and he was going to wear a tuxedo preferably from Armani. But no he is taking her to a movie and pizza! It sure as hell better be a damn good pizza! "What Shar? I know that look?" She says groaning.

"Nothing I just thought since _he_ is kind of rich I just thought he would take you to somewhere more fancy then movie and pizza, I mean that is what the guys in our school can afford, while he can book up a whole a hotel with out a problem…" She explains to her best friend that just sighs. "But it's your date right? Not mine… If you think that is a great first date then I shouldn't ruin it for you…" She hugs her best friend to show her support for her best friend.

"Thanks Shar, it means a lot…" She embraces Sharpay tightly.

"But just so you know I am coming to your house and pick out your outfit!" Sharpay says and all Gabriella can do is laugh at her silly best friend, she would not let Sharpay pick out her outfit because she would only pick something out that was completely wrong for her date. And her personality as well, she was not the kind of girl that would wear short skirts or dresses. Or high heels for that matter! She liked jeans and t-shirts and her brown peak jacket.

She just wished that her best friend could understand it to.

--

"And to increase the selling of our stock share we have decided to start a campaign were our vice president; Troy Bolton will tell people to buy their share of Bolton Hotels." The old man says and to say that Troy was shocked was an understatement he had no idea that he had agreed to do this.

"Excuse me? When did I agree on doing this? And I really don't se the point in doing this… I doubt people will by more just because I am on poster telling people to buy stockings in this company." He asks sounding angry at this stupid idea. There was no way in hell he would be used!

"Mr. Bolton you are one of the most wanted bachelors at the moment and by putting you on a poster will make more women's buy their share of Bolton Hotels. And that is what we want!" The old man spoke again and Troy just got more and more frustrated.

"Put Nate on the fucking poster I am sure he will screw them as well!" He replies sarcastically. The older mans looks at the future leader. They didn't think he still used such horrible language, at least not at work. "I will not do it, so I suggest you find someone else to do it for you!" That was his final word in this conversation and they knew better then to try to convince him to do it.

"Okay let move on…" And the old man starts talking again. When he typed on his laptop on what was saying. He practically was slamming on the poor keys. His anger usually went out on his computer, this resulting in several reparations or buying a new computer.

He just wished that this day would just fly by so he could go home and sleep or just do something else then sitting in a conference room doing nothing then listing to the old board members that he was sure of would die soon. Or at least retire! The first thing he would do when he took over was getting a new board that was at least a few decades younger then them. He sighs and instead of getting pissed at the old members he smiles slightly about tomorrows plans with a certain beautiful girl.

Glancing at the clock on the wall he holds his breath so the heavy sigh wouldn't leave his mouth it more then over an hour before he could go to lunch. And after lunch he would be stuck in even more meetings. He hated this! And more of it shall come in the future.

"And Mr. Bolton in two weeks we are expecting you that you are going to China and make sure that everything is in order.." That he was aware of that annoying point. He was going to a country were he didn't understand the language but it would be a quick visit he hoped at least.

"Yeah I know… A quick visit right and then going back home.." He says and the man nods at this and gets happy at this, it was only a few days and then he would be home again. But two weeks from now on there was plenty of time before that to fill up!

Especially tomorrow!

--

Michelle Simmers.

Just got out of collage with business degree and a dream of running her own business but she ended up as Troy Bolton secretary, though she had no problem being his secretary seeing as he was hot, young, rich and very free and did I mention hot? She could just stare at him all days, he was every girls dream.

And during her school years she had been every guys dream. She had long blonde hair the ended on her mid-back. He body was formed after years with gymnastics practice making her body very flexible in every possible direction. The hazel eyes that made her eyes look seductive and like real teas. It worked on every guy on this planet except…

Troy Fucking Bolton!

She wanted to screw him senseless in every position possible but never once had he given her that desired look he gave that kid that was in the other day. He wanted a fucking inexperienced kid that she bet had never touched a guy in her life. When he had a girl his age that would agree on anything he asked her to do right in front of him. One thing she was sure of anyways. She would never understand why he was doing this it was plain stupid! He deserved someone who could fulfill his needs and the kid would certainly not do that.

"Michelle! Could you order me a pizza for lunch and fax these papers to the mayor. And while you are on it get me a coffee from Starbucks. Thanks." Then Troy slammed his door. That was the way he always worked. Gave his requests and assumed she understood and then he evacuated to his office for some peace and quiet.

Oh yes Michelle Simmers knew his routines and would do anything to be called his. But Troy Bolton had a policy he strongly believed in.

Never date anyone from the office. It would only end in disaster.

But she could quit her job if it meant that she could be his. She wanted two things in her life…

And that was her own business and Troy Bolton as a future husband.

Was that to mush to ask for? She doesn't think it is.

--

All day she had drawn little hearts on her books and simply gone back to the ninth cloud. Sharpay had noticed this as the day continued, and her hands was constantly holding her cell phone texting her new lover boy as Sharpay enjoyed calling him. Witch made Gabriella's cheeks turn red and try to talk it away but she could never truly whipped the grin of her face that haunted her face the entire day.

"Come on girl wipe that grin away!" Sharpay giggles to her best friend that no one could bring down from her heaven with pink fluffy clouds. And probably she and Troy was running around there kissing and doing other child-forbidden things.

"I am going on A date with Troy Bolton! He is like the most wanted guy on this planet! And I Gabriella Montez a 16 year old high schooler who has no experience what so ever with guys and yet I am going out with him!" She exclaims and looks down on her cell phone that had vibrated during her rant to her best friend.

_Do you know how mush I want it to be tomorrow?_

_Because if I haft to listen to an other old man that_

_Is supposed to be dead I am thinking about_

_Commit suicide, but then I miss our date tomorrow!_

_Life is hard sometimes ^^_

_- T_

She giggles softly at his sweetness. She felt happier then ever and all because of a young man she knew over a lunch but still felt a strong connection to.

"Oh is Lover boy texting!" Sharpay tease her best friend and mature Gabriella showed her self and stuck her tongue out, Sharpay giggles at this action and tries to peak over her friends shoulder to se what she is writing to her boy toy.

_As mush as I do?? :P_

_Haha that is better then to listen to confused_

_Teachers ^^_

_Don't commit suicide I will miss you then :(_

_- G_

She smiles slightly as she sends the text message away to her awaiting Romeo, knowing that is she kept this pace up in texting her phone bill would be through the roof and that would not please her parents. But she really didn't care at the moment she felt happier then ever and if her parents wanted to bring her happy mood down then so be it! She could always deal with them later.

"You know that you are gonna be in so mush trouble when your parents will see your phone bill right?" Sharpay asks just as if she had read her previous thoughts. Gabriella shrugs it of and takes her bag that was propped full with books she needed to do before the end of next week. Sometimes she just_ loved_ school. Today she had received more warnings for texting during class during her whole school carrier. Witch should concern her but her mind just couldn't wrap it around that she had been warned. She was to busy flying around on the love cloud.

"Geez if that guy don't want to become serious with you the fall is gonna be hard…" A new voice joined the two girls. The dark skinned junior looked at them and then smiled at the blonde a little bit more then just friends would do. The big bush that covered his head was his signature around the school and for the fact that he was the schools number one basketball player just made him that irresistible though to Gabriella Chad had never been more then just that annoying brother that would constantly bite you in the ass!

Chad's eyes walked over Gabriella's brown that was slightly lighter then his own, but you just couldn't miss that small sparkle that played in her eyes. He just wished that this Bolton guy wouldn't hurt her she was to fragile to experience that.

"Gee! Thanks for the support Chad!" Gabriella replies sarcastically. He could be so over protective of Gabriella and he did that unknowingly, probably because he hated being an only child he took out his protective side on his female friends especially Gabriella of some reason and he knew that if she got an older boyfriend he would probably protect her more and better then he ever could.

"Montez that is not what I meant… I just don't want you see get hurt by him…" He explains softly to her and she softens also when his better side came out. "Friends?" He asks childishly.

"Always!" She giggles and hugs him tightly and he response happily at this. They rarely argued and she really didn't want them to start because she may have a future boyfriend.

She really couldn't wait for tomorrow!

--

Finally he would be able to turn of his computer and just leave his office and go home for the weekend. He had sent Michelle home a long time ago though she insisted that she would stay and help him maybe give him a relaxing massage. He could swear on his mother life that she wouldn't just feel satisfied with a massage. So instead of getting him self in an uncomfortable situation he just sent her home. It was best for both of them.

"Night Chucky. Do you ever have a night of?" He asks the male receptionist that was fixing the last things before he went home tonight.

"Actually I am free until Wednesday so it will be nice.. How about you ever have any free day of?" He asks. His face wasn't directed towards Troy as he fixed with papers and turning lights of and placed a paper on top of a small stack with papers with information about tomorrow.

"I am having the whole weekend of! Unless someone calls me! They are very good at that…" He mutters under his breath, at least the last part. He would turn his cell phone of during the weekend he would not cancel his date with Gabriella. Not because of work at least! "Well see you next week have a great weekend!" He says and walks out of the office. He hears a weak '_you too_' He smiles. Chuck was always happy no matter what and sometimes he would find him self wonder if Chuck was on crack!

His feet took him to his baby, his eyes swept over the car to search for any visible scratches and as far as his eyes could see his baby was still intact as he left this morning. Letting out a relief sigh at this sight he opened his car and stepped into it and then he started his way home.

When he parked his car outside his building he felt the exhaustion just fall over him like a cold bucket of water.

The car lighten up when he locked and then he turned around on his heels and begun the short journey up to his apartment. His hands roamed trough his pockets to find the keys to his door. Sighing heavily when he realize that they are in the small bag he carried his papers in. After searching there a while he finally found the keys and opened his door. He threw the keys in the small bawl he had by the door. Something his mother had bought him and to make her happy he had it there so she would see it every time she visited him.

Ignoring to fix anything to eat he just walks with heavy steps to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash of his face before sleeping when completing this process he undress him self down to his boxers and crawls down under the cold covers so he could visit the lands of dreams. Knowing that tomorrow he will be able to sleep as long as he wants and he would go on a date for the first time in a long time.

He hopes everything will turn out alright.

--

"Gabriella sweetie?" Her mom voice brought her out from the TVs world.

"Yeah mom?" She looked up at the image of an older self. Her mother had visible bags under her eyes after working to mush these last couple of weeks.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night? The Johnson's wanted us over for dinner." Her mothers soft voice said and Gabriella blushed furiously at the idea on what she will be doing tomorrow when her parents was at their friends dinner.

"Uhm actually I have a date…" She whispers as if it was a crime for a girl like her to go on a date. Though she already knew her mother would be delighted with her daughter finally finding a boy to go on a date with and she would approve of any boy her daughter brought home as long they were all happy together.

"May I ask with whom?" Her mother suddenly forgetting about her tiered body. She sits down next to her daughter to get the information about this fantastic news.

"Troy Bolton… And let me tell you I still haven't processed that yet… And I know he is six years older but he just gets me you know!?" She asks her mother hoping desperately that she would accept this though she knew her father was the bigger threat. Her mother just wanted her to be happy her father on the other hand wanted protect her with everything in his body. His baby girl will not date boys let alone boys who are six years older!

"That is great sweetie… I tell your father that you are having a girls night with Sharpay…" She says softly pushing some hair out of her daughters face and she saw a light sparkle in her eyes that didn't exist yesterday. She had a new glow over her and all this because she got a date with Troy Bolton. Though she was exactly the same when she got asked out on her first date.

"Thanks… I don't want dad to scare him of…" She says in a quiet voice not knowing what to say next. Her mind was running around with question but she could not form them into words. So instead she just looks at her mother with a warm smile and she returns it as if she said it was okay for her to grow up, it was time for her to grow up now.

"I will accept him if he makes you happy and respects you… I can't promise the same about your father but I will deal with him when times come, okay?" Gabriella hugs her mother tightly. She knew that she never had to be embarrassed around her mother she could ask any question and she would do her best to answer her girl's question. "Now some of us need to get to sleep because they have work tomorrow… And don't sit up to late alright you need to clean up your room…" Her mother orders gently and Gabriella nods to the elder woman.

Gabriella listens when her parents goes to bed while her self sits on the couch looking at the people on the screen and a small part of her smiles maybe she would be the one who kissed her prince charming under the moon tomorrow night.

She knew there was a small chance… But that's still a chance right?

--


	4. 4: Here we go!

**I know i am really late! But my cmputer crashed in the begining of december and I had to fix other things first before I could write schools stuffs and shit and then I never found inspiration to write it but I hope You will forgive me and I promise it won't take this long again at least I can try :)**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Here we go!_

It was Saturday morning and Gabriella couldn't be happier. Today was the big day! The day she went on her first real date. With a man who was twenty two years old and very famous. Yet she was actually going on a date with him. She hadn't been able to sleep that night she was simply to happy to think about sleeping so when she woke up 7 am this morning she simply couldn't be in the bed so she went out for a run for about an hour then eating breakfast. Her mind was wondering around if she would go to the gym for an hour so maybe her muscle would look more toned. But she decided against it not wanting to have any soreness for tonight. Though she doubted they would do anything that would make her sense this soreness.

She looked at the clock and it showed 9 am and she knew it was too early to call her best friend or call anybody for that matter. Hell her parents was still in a deep sleep. She though had always been a morning person and that wasn't about to change anytime soon. When ever se stayed at Sharpay's house she usually got up and spent time with her parents while she was sleeping. Though she never minded she enjoyed talking with them they always seemed younger then they were.

The clocked ticked by as a snail. She knew it would feel like forever until six. She could have slept al day but she wasn't that kind of persona and would never be that either. She liked early mornings and early nights. Though she didn't go to sleep at eight every night. She just liked to get to bed early so she was rested the next day. She just hoped that tonight would be like in her dreams.

--

He hated work! He hated to do work at home! He hated when they called from work! Yes Troy Bolton hated his job sometimes even if it gave him loads of money he wasn't feeling like working on a Saturday when it was his day of! In his mind he was blowing up the office over and over again then he remembered he had many pictures there he needed to take home before he could blow the place up. He sighs heavily and decide to leave work and start to freshen up because he had been sitting in his sweats all day long and that made him just smell gross.

He stepped into the hot shower after stripping out of his clothes the water was washing away the tight knots between his shoulder blades after sitting in an uncomfortable position all day letting the axe covering his body and hair he realized it was not long before he was gonna pick up Gabriella and they were going on a date. Though he was experienced with these kind of things but she made him feel insecure and doubt him self with every move he took. Just like the first time he ever had sex with a girl. He had no idea what he was doing that night he barely remember it either seeing as he was under the bad influence of red bull and vodka (**Those things can kill you! So don't drink it!)** So it was hardly a night to remember and it wasn't mush he did remember. Stepping out of the refreshing shower he wrapped a towel around his hips and an other towel to dry his hair. He went to his bed room to get dressed for the night. Taking out clean dark jeans and a white v-line t-shirt and a Nike zip up sweater. Simple yes but after all they were just going to the movies and pizza after.

After getting dressed and trying to style the hair in good mess just ended in disaster so he let it be as it was and hoped that it would turn out good anyway. Checking the time he found he was running late and as quick as he could he put on a black Everest jacket and black vans then he went out to his baby with hopes of getting a new one tonight…

--

She had been dressed since 4 am and though she knew it was a simple date and she also knew that the ripped jeans and the tank top along with her track team jacket would be just fine for tonight. Yet she had been in her room several times trying to change but it never was a change after she had calmed her self down with reassurance that everything would be just great tonight. _He _had asked _her_. She reminded her self. He wanted this. He had asked for her number. Everything linked back to him. So she should not feel worried!

Yet she was a nervous wreck. And was about to break any moment now. Because she was sure that he wasn't coming and she would understand him if he didn't! But he could at least spare her the pain couldn't he?!

The doorbell rang loud and clear trough the empty house. She practically ran to the door but before opening the dark oak door she pulled her self together and tried to look calm. But she doubted she did look anywhere near the calm she wanted to feel.

"Hey…" His velvet voice sounded when she had opened the door and she came face to face with the god before her. He was so simple dressed yet he couldn't look more perfect in her eyes. She felt like bending down and start worshiping him. Though something in her mind kept her sane and on her feet and she was thankful for that otherwise she would have looked like even bigger idiot then she already did.

"Hi…" She smiles softly after she remembers how to speak. He smiles back on of his stunning smiles she never would get sick of seeing. She had already memory of it in her mind though she was sure that her memory did not make the gorgeous smile justice.

"Ready to go?" He asks and she nods she takes her jacket and puts on her shoes and they go to the car and get seated. She was scared of touching the car, she was sure that it cost more then her life was worth. But reluctant she sits down in the leather seat praying she hasn't destroyed anything.

--

"I wanna see Avatar! Its supposed to be great!" Troy spoke up after they had been quiet for a while. Trying to decide witch movie they were going to watch.

"Sure… It sounds great." She started digging in her pockets after the money she needed to pay the movie ticket for.

"I'll pay…" He say and smiles brightly to her. She nods thankfully knowing that this wouldn't make a big difference on his account seeing as he was a billionaire and heir of more billions! He pays for it and gets the tickets. They bought popcorn and sodas, witch he also pays for. Being the gentlemen he was. They walked to the salon to see it was nearly filled. They found their seats.

"What have you been doing all week?" She asks quietly trying to start a conversation. Lame subject, yes but she was to shy to take something else.

"Working. It takes most of my time right now, hell I worked all day before this…" He admits to her and she smiles to him. He looks a her. She looked perfect even if the clothes was simple it looked like she came right of the catwalk. "How was your week?" He asks her back. She shrugs while trying to figure out what she had done this week.

"Uh… School, track practice and was forced to the mall by my best friend." She says he nods observing showing her that he was listening to what she was saying.

"Track team? I would have guessed swimming team…" He says with a light chuckle. She blushes at this statement. How the hell could he know she was athletic!?

"Well I am on the track team… And with some luck I am going to state…" She says and again blushing wildly at her achievements. She made a mental note to be proud of her achievements instead of constant blushing. She had nothing to be embarrassed for. She had earned her grades because she worked hard with her studies. And for the track team, she had been a natural runner since the day she was born. And when she heard about the track team in Junior high it was just natural for her to try out and she had stayed there ever since.

"Maybe I should come and look then…" He murmurs as the light goes down in the salon.

"Yeah maybe…" She mumbles somewhat flirtatious.

The screen started moving with commercial and the two leaned back in their seats and allowed them self t be carried away by the story that was about to be told but not with out Troy suggesting he wanted to be more then friends when he took her delicate hand in his lager and laced their fingers together in a gentle embrace. He knew that she was blushing wildly right now but decide not to stare at her instead he focused on the screen.

--

After sitting two and half hour holding hands Gabriella didn't remember mush of the movie. Her body throwing big fireworks of the body contact she was given by Troy. Troy himself seemed undisturbed by this though, at least if you would just look at him because he seemed very focused on the screen and the amazing world Pandora.

And now they were walking to his car talking about a movie she hardly remembers but tries to say something that made at least a bit of sense to him.

"I just think it was ridicules when the rhinos came in the end but hey maybe its just me…" Troy says and shrugs the masculine shoulders and that was fallowed by a soft laugh.

"Yeah… I thought Enya didn't take sides…" Gabriella giggles gently.

They gets seated in the car and after a drive in silence to the pizza place he was taking her to. The parking lot was nearly empty and they a place near the entrance.

The door made a ringing sounds alarming the working staff that customers was coming. "So what to you want?" He asks after she had been staring at the menu that hung over the cashier desk.

"Yeah the pepperoni…" He nods approving at her choice. She looked around the small parlor. It was very cozy with old style decorating and modern furniture the culture crock was perfect. You felt right at home when you stepped in. He was standing close behind her back.

"Come on…" He says and shows her to a table for two in the back for some privacy. Troy had ordered them both coke and hoped that she didn't minded and she didn't. Even if she was more for fanta. Their jackets was of and they had comment that they had similar styles.

"So when is your next track competition? It would be fun to see you run.." He says with a cheeky grin like he had something else in mind when he spoke. The waitress came with their pizzas. Troy dug in at once with his hands.

"Next Saturday…" She says quietly as she cuts up her pizza with her knife and fork. She looks up at Troy who was staring at her while he chewed on his Hawaiian pizza. "What?" She asks looking more confused while her head was searching for the explanation of his staring.

"Uhm… You eat pizza with fork and knife?! You eat it with your hands for gods sake!" He says while laughing. She couldn't do anything else but laugh along with him. He was staring her out because she was eating with her hands.

"Sorry?" She asks while giggling.

"I'll think about it…" He says and the laughing quiets down. They finish the pizza and sit and small talks.

"I think you are gonna qualify for state…" He says gently.

"Why do you think that?" She asks rather shyly.

"You seem strong enough for the task, you have been preparing for a long time. And you want to fulfill this with good result…" He explains to her.

"Well I'll see on Saturday when I run won't I?" She says and hides a small yawn.

"Tiered?" He asks softly.

"A bit.." She admits reluctant. He chuckles and they get up from the table and they go to the car to get the tiered teenager home.

--

"I had fun tonight…" Troy says when they stood outside her front door. "I'm I lucky enough to take some precious time for you next week?" He asks with a charming voice.

"That depends on what you had in mind…" She asks biting on her lower lip in anticipation.

"Well first I can come and watch you run… And then I can kidnap you to my place I can make you dinner and we watch a movie or just talk…" He suggest. She pretends to think about it and he nudges her lightly. "Come on… You know you want to… All you haft to do is say yes… Other wise you haft wait like three weeks before you can see me again!" He says letting the cockiness take over a bit. She let out a soft giggle.

"Fine… But I want to know what you are going to do that makes you go away…" She asks looking into his piercing blue eyes and she felt shivers go down her spine at his adoring look at her, she was so unused to those looks.

"I am going to China in business… Its going to suck but what can I do…" He sighs heavily. "But that is two weeks form now…" He says trying to get them on better thoughts then him leaving for a week.

"It sounds like fun… I would wanna see China…" She says cutely.

"Well I guess I haft to take you there someday…" She yawn once again. "But not tonight though… You need to sleep.." He push a curl behind her ear that had escaped her ponytail. He press a soft kiss to her cheek. "See you next week…" He says and winks to her before going back to his car and Gabriella into her house.

The smiles just couldn't be taken of her face except one person.

"I thought you were going to Sharpay's tonight…" Her father spoke in a low voice. "Can you explain to why Troy Bolton was driving home then?" He was not pleased with her lie and was not pleased with her being on a date with someone who was six years older then her.

"Because I knew you were gonna scare him of! You wouldn't give him a chance!" She says upset and the brink of tears. Her father always knew how to bring a good mood down!

"He is six years older then you Gabriella! He only wants sex from you!" He shouts at her.

"And what if he don't!? Why can't you let me grow up on my own and make my own mistakes!?" She shouts to him the tears were now falling. She rarely argued with her parents but this was an exception. She had been in a perfectly good mood and he just had to bring it down. Instead of waiting for an answer from him she ran to her room. Slamming the door loudly to make her point that she was angry.

"What did you do now Jose?" His wife spoke to him.

"She shouldn't date a boy who is six years older then her! He will only use her…" He mutters and sits down on the sofa trying to read a book. But finds it hard when his wife is staring him out.

"Gabriella is a smart girl… She wouldn't do anything stupid and Troy seem like a nice young man and I want you at least to pretend you like him!" She lectures her husband who just mutters to him self.

--

When he entered his home he felt happy. He never felt such ease during a date like he did with her. He hoped that they would become a serious relationship. But he couldn't get to mush hopes either knowing she might be insecure about something like that, let alone knowing that he would spend more time at work and with her. He sighs hearing his thoughts. They just got more and more complicated as he continued thinking.

He passes the living room area so he reached the kitchen, taking out a bottle of water an gulping down the cold liquid. While his thoughts was racing and he just came to the same answer over and over again.

She was the first price and he would do anything to win that first price…


	5. 5: Make it or break it

I am slow I know -_-

Just leave a review and I'll try to get better....

---

_Chapter 5: Make it or break it..._

She walked into the school that Monday morning in a rather sour mood. She wanted to forget what had happened this weekend, well not the part with Troy but her father. She had been given a long lecture from him the whole Sunday that she was far to young to date, and never in her life would she date an six years older man. She didn't dare to mention that they were scheduled to have an other date this Saturday in his apartment. That would surely make him chain his daughter in her room and she would not be allowed to leave the room unless necessary and under the watchful eye of her father. He was like a hawk when he put that side on.

She listened vaguely on the buzz around her. Someone's was complaining about their weekend while others was praising it like it was sent straight down from heaven. She snapped up on some guys beer drinking contest and that he been the drunkest there. She sighs at this. She never went to parties. She never was invited, or she was but she was never in the mood to party seeing as she didn't wanna stand in a corner alone while Sharpay was having the time of her life. While thinking of the blonde she saw her best friend standing by her locker talking with some jock. She flirted and played shy and innocent.

"_So maybe we could do something this weekend?_" The guy asked. He was a senior and if she was right he was on the swimming team and was one of the big elite potentials in their year. And she could admit that he was cute with his dark hair and green twinkling eyes. His shoulders was broader then his slim torso and she could only guess what kind of muscles was hiding under the white polo.

She walked closer to the pair that was standing awfully close to each other. Sharpay seemed confident when she opened her mouth to say – at least what Gabriella thought would be- an yes. When someone that shouldn't have showed up in that moment.

If you guessed for Chad, you were sure as hell right!

"This weekend she is going to be with me Grant!" He said protective. Gabriella wondered often why they weren't dating already they were obviously dancing around each other. Gabriella saw the death looks the seniors was giving each other. Sighing she begins the short journey to her two best friends who was on the edge of a fight.

"Hey guys.." Gabriella greats her best friends softly as she puts in the combination to her locker and the friends couldn't tear the angry look away from each other. "Should I even bother to tell you two behave?" She tried to joke but her friends was not in a joking mode.

"Why do you haft to ruin every chance I have with a guy Chad?!" Sharpay's voice was loud and clear and did not care if the whole world heard their argument. "I am not your _girlfriend!_" Chad wince the statement but the blonde did not seem to notice this. She felt bad for Chad. It was obvious to everyone that his feelings for Sharpay ran deeper then just friendship and brotherhood. Except Sharpay.

"I am sorry okay! I just don't like you going out with different guys every other week! Because you can get better then them!" He shouted back to his defense. He cared to mush about the friendship he and the ice princess had to pluck up the courage to ask her out.

"I can make my own decision Chad! I am not three! And if I wanna go out with hundred guys then I will do so and you will do nothing about it!" She yell at him and he admit him self defeated and walks away to his basketball friends.

"Give him a chance…" Gabriella said while looking into her locker avoiding the blondes gaze and a possible outrage.

"I would be stupid to jeopardize anything…" She mumbles when she slams the locker shut. "How was your date?" She asks changing the subject completely.

"It was okay.. I mean the date was awesome but dad yelled at me when I got home for being on a date with an older boy so I did not mention that he and I will go on a date this weekend as well." Gabriella could see her best friend lit up in a big smile at the news of further dates with the super hunk. Before any further questions and squeals the bell rang for homeroom.

"We are so talking about this later!" She ordered and for the first time Gabriella felt happy that she said that. Because for the first time it was about her life and for the first time it was about a guy. And with a soft sigh she turned around for homeroom.

--

HE WAS SO SCREWED!

He had overslept by two hours and he had not heard when the cell phone had rung several times and he had missed it completely so when he woke up at 9.23 he shot up from the bed taking the coldest shower in world history not even bothered to eat breakfast and after many failed attempts he had button up his shirt and gotten jeans and jacket on. And in his confusion and stress he had nearly taken his converse instead of black shiny shoes. At 9.51 he sat in the car and just that was a new record for him, but he also knew that his assistant had to run to buy him breakfast.

He parked his car in the parking house and ran like a lunatic to the elevator to come up to his floor as soon as possible and with some hope of his father not noticing him being nearly two and a half hours late for work. He wasn't in a mood for hearing his preaching.

Michelle sat behind her desk looking like a good assistant waiting for her boss to arrive and give her orders on what she had to do today. But under that perfect mask evil and jealousy hid. But that wasn't something Troy had time to think about when he ran into his office in pure panic praying that he hadn't missed any important meeting the hours he had missed.

He started his computer to start filling in documents he hadn't finished this Friday. And he had promised he would have it finished by lunch today. And now it was only two more hours before he had to be done. Sometimes he just hated that he wasn't a morning person like his mother.

"You're late…" His father stated when his computer started and he knew there was no idea trying to hide it. He had missed the alarm clock like any other human being.

"I know dad… I over slept, a habit I got from you." He mutters annoyed. Couldn't he get anything useful from his mother?!

The men looked at each other and his father just sighed knowing he had been exactly the same when he had been Troy's age and he must admit he was far better then his younger brother that would soon join the family business even he likes it or not. Something Troy had to accept when he had been going trough collage. The others were talking about their big dreams his was limited. He was heir of this company and then he would get a son who would take over it and it would hopefully run for generations.

"Okay.. Just be finished with this before you go home… And there are sandwiches in the coffee room." He mentions when he walks out of the office and Troy's stomach heard that and was not slow when he went to the coffee room to get some well earned breakfast.

--

"He picked Susan over me! OVER ME!" Sharpay's voice was probably heard over the whole continent but Gabriella let her scream and shout like a idiot, because soon she would start yelling at Chad for ruining her chances with the swimmer on having dates and if Gabriella would be completely honest, if the guy couldn't find an other day for a date then he sure as hell isn't worth her best friend. But if it made Sharpay feel better then she let her scream her lungs out. Then she let her do it.

She picked up her cell phone and decided so send a text to Troy.

_Hi __: )_

_-G_

She sent it and then she let the annoying voice of her best friend take over her life once again. She looked at the blonde who was scarlet red in the face after the screaming and barley breathing anything for the last minutes and Gabriella smiles and nods and agrees.

"It looks like someone just threw it up!" An other voice joined the two juniors and Gabriella smiles when she sees the big afro that belonged to her best friend. He wasn't the picky one when it came to food but something about chili made him complain his heart out. No one really knew why.

"Hey Chad…" Gabriella smiles, he smiles back to her and looks what she brought for lunch. "Wanna switch? Tuna sandwich and a apple against your chili?" She offers softly knowing he hated chili. He smiles thankfully at her offer and they switch lunches.

"YOU! You are the reason he picked Susan over me!!!" Sharpay accused her best friend who indeed did not listen to what she was saying. "Chandler Marcus Nathaniel Danforth! Don't you dare ignore me after what you have done to me!" She yells at him like his mother would and they both knew it was bad when she started with the full name and the middle names she is serious and you should pay attention other wise it could end badly!

"Shar I am sorry okay?! But he talks in the lockers room about fucking you! I wanted to protect you! Next time I'll give you time and place so you can meet up and fuck each other!" He replies harshly to the blonde and leaves the table to probably go to the gym and play some basketballs.

Sharpay was shocked at the sudden outburst that came from Chad, he was rarely angry but now a sore spot was being pressed and he couldn't handle that. He couldn't handle someone talking about fucking his best friend senseless and he sure as hell couldn't handle that the girl he loved was pissed at him because he was protecting her from being played.

"I'm really the queen bitch…" She whispers and she nearly let tears fell but pulled it together not wanting to breakdown completely in the cafeteria. "I gotta go…" She sniffles and leaves to run away from the cafeteria. Gabriella got up from her position to run after any of them but when she came out the doors she searched for any sign for her friends but both of her friends had left with out a trace and she thought that it might be best to leave them be at the moment.

--

The heels clicked against the hardwood floor he heard it but ignored it and let the orange sphere bounce to the floor only to miss it when he continued the motion up towards the net. He knew why he couldn't shoot the ball like he should. Because she had gotten under his skin and could mess with his head and she didn't even know it.

"Chad… I'm--" She begun but he turned around.

"Don't even bother Sharpay!" He says harshly and it hit like a punch when he called her Sharpay, he had never called her that. And that made her realise that she had messed up this badly. "Go fuck Grant if that is what you want… Because I don't care anymore…" He says looking at her and then at the floor.

"Chad… I…" She couldn't form the words to explain her self.

"I just don't get it Shar! I have done everything for you to notice me! For you to realise that I want you! But it doesn't matter to you right?! Because I don't have a trust fond! The only way I can afford collage is by a scholarship! But you know what? I don't care if you are that shallow that you can't see beyond that… I just feel sorry for you." He finish and she was on the edge of tears. Nothing of that was true. He could live on the streets for all she cared as long as he was this fantastic person he was right now.

She just couldn't get the words out from her mouth to explain to him what she felt towards him, that she more then anything wanted to be with him.

"You know what…" He spoke up trying to ignore the tears on her face. "When you can see me for what I am and not what I got… We can talk again.." He turned around and walked out trough the locker rooms.

"Chad… Please…" She whispers to the empty gym. Only to hear her own cries echo in to the loneliness.

--

It was over two in the afternoon and he hadn't had his lunch yet but instead of eating his lunch he worked instead knowing he could go home as soon as he finished all the status report on work in china and how mush they were behind schedule etc. Though Troy thought this was so boring that he nearly fell a sleep by just looking at let alone writing all this down.

"I brought you a cup of a coffee." Michelle said when she came into the room wearing a dangerously short skirt he wasn't even sure if it could be considered skirt when it was that short length, and her shirt seemed one size to small making it look like he breast would jump out any minute.

"Thank you Michelle, that's very nice of you.." He replies trying to be nice to her in the middle of all the stress he was feeling at the current moment. "Oh while you are here, make four copies of this paper and give one to my dad and the other to Carlton?" He asks sweetly trying in the nicest way to get her out of the way. She nods and takes the copy and sways her hips when she leaves the office and Troy puts the coffee away scared of what she might have put down in that cup.

His fingers started to work its magic over the keyboard and continued writing all the reports.

--

Gabriella hadn't seen either of friends since lunch and she feared the worst had gone down between them. She slammed her locker shut and took the green bag and started the short journey home to her house were she would call her friends and try to be supportive on both parts. Though she knew that was something close to impossible. But she had to try.

Her phone rang suddenly and she picked it up and was pleasantly surprised when she saw who was calling.

Troy

The screen read

"Hey…" She greats in to the phone biting on her lip nervously.

"_Hi…_ _Do you like coffee?_" He asks and she is taken back by the question not knowing what to answer.

"Yeah I do… Can I ask why you wonder?" She giggles softly.

"_I haven't had a good cup of coffee in days and I was wondering if you want to join me for a cup of coffee_." He says into the phone and as she was about to answer, she saw him standing outside his car on the schools parking lot. To say she was surprised was an understatement. She was in complete shock. She shut her phone and walked to the well dressed Troy Bolton who was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and she would guess was Prada.

"I'll take this as a yes…" He smiles when she approach him.

"You have right… I could use a coffee now actually…" She smile brightly back at him, he makes a motion with his head for her to get inside the car.

They arrived to a small café. She smiles gently to him and takes her bag and they go inside to the café she was feeling that good feeling in the pit of her stomach when their hands nearly touched each other as they walked in to the café. A small ding sounded when they entered the tiny café. She took up her phone and sent a text to her mother telling her that she had gone out for a coffee with a couple of friends.

"So why have you had a rough day?" He asks when they sit down at a small table after they had ordered their drinks.

"My two best friends started world war 3 today…" She sighs. "They like each other but both being cowards and keeps telling me and them self that they don't wanna ruin the friendship they have and today Shar pushed it to far…" She explains to him and he nods slowly. "Why was your day rough?" She asks sweetly and takes a sip of the hot liquid.

"Over slept by two hours and had to ton of work in minimum time and I haven't had any lunch yet…" He remembers. She raise an eyebrow to him. "What? I haven't I am gonna make myself mac and cheese when I get home… I happen to be an expert on that…" He brags and she giggles softly at this and he smiles and continues to drink of his coffee.

"My mom would never let me eat something like that…" Now Troy raised an eyebrow. "She is a dietician and tries to make me and my dad to eat as healthy as she is though she fails sometimes…" She says with a warm voice.

"My mom have just stopped caring about what she is eating…" Troy chuckles. "I mean when me and Nate was younger we ate healthy mostly because both he and I was on the basketball team and dad feed us with takeout when we were at his house…" He chuckles.

"Is he a bad chef?" Gabriella asks giggling.

"I doubt he has ever used the kitchen he has… And he has been living there for 8 years." He explains.

"Send him to cooking camp for beginners or something…" Gabriella suggest jokingly. Troy smiles to her and then a comfortable silence feel over the two of them and that gave them time to drink up their coffees.

"My little brother is like my dad…" He suddenly says.

"Excuse me?" She asks feeling confused.

"Well dad is a workaholic and I think Nate is gonna be that to and neither of them just can't commit… That's why my parents divorced. And I just wanted to say that I am not like that and I can commit…" He explains. Gabriella who still was confused about this sudden confession, or if it was his way to say that he wanted more then just being friends. She didn't know. "I should take you home…"

"I can walk its okay…" She insists.

"Oh come on… I drove you here the least I can do is drive you home…" She sighs defeated and was just happy that her father wasn't home right now.

Later that night.

"YOU SAID WHAT!? CHAD!" Gabriella was yelling at her best friend, he of all people should know that Sharpay wasn't that shallow, then she would hang out with the rest of the snobs at school but she had chosen them.

"_I know it was stupid but I was pissed okay?! I've tried for a year to get her attention and that there is more to me then just me being immature!_" Chad complains feeling horrible about him self for what he had done to the girls of his dreams. She heard him let out a heavy sigh. "_Gabi.. What should I do??_"

"I don't know Chad… You pulled a stupid card when you said that things about her. She is sensitive about those things…" She says gently. She could see her best friend on the other end she wasn't sure, but she was quite sure that the tears were threatened to come out from his eyes. "You haft to talk to her about this… I know its hard but you haft to.. Eye to eye!"

"_She is gonna hate me Gabi!_" He complains.

"Chad! Get some balls and become a man alright! I love you two both to death and you two know that! But I don't wanna be in the middle of this shit!" She informs him.

"_I'll go over to her tonight…_" He informs her.

"Good Chad… You two deserve each other."

The two friends hang up and Gabriella hope that everything will work out tonight.

--

He was scared shitless! Sure her parents loved him but he wasn't quite that they loved him now when he had made their only daughter cry her eyes out. Or was she waiting until tonight when everyone was sleeping and she could cry with out being disturbed. He just didn't know but he was going to find out soon.

"Hey Chad! Sharpay is in her room…" Her mother says happily. He smiles and walks into the house and up the stairs to her room. He knocks on the oak door and when he doesn't hear anything from the inside he lets him self in.

"Shar?" He asks quietly when he opens the door and look inside the blue painted room. Even though her clothing was colourful and screaming for attention her room was calmer and mush more adult. The light blue tone covered the walls along with pictures of friends and black and white paintings and photos she had taken.

He saw her sitting by her desk writing on her computer with earbuds in her ears and tears streaming down her face. He walked over and touched her back slightly and she jumped but calmed down when she saw who it was that had broken her concentration.

"Chad!? What are you doing here!?!" She asks confused looking at him then wiping away her tear furiously but they were only replaced by new ones.

"I came to apologize.. The way I handled things today wasn't fair to you and I am not your brother so I can't tell you who to date or what to do… I guess I was jealous when you were gonna go out with him when I have been trying to get your attention for a year now…" He explains sadly to her looking down on the hardwood floor.

"I am sorry for being such a bitch to you in the cafeteria, I should have known you wanted to protect me…" She says and tries to stop her tears from falling.

"The thing is that I really want to be with you Shar… I mean not just friend I want to be the one you call in the middle of the night because you can't sleep, I want to be able to hold your hand when we are in school or when we go to the movies, I want to be your everything…" He sums up and she looks at him with big eyes filled of insecurity and doubt.

"Believe me Chad I want that to… But…" Her voice cracking.

"But?" He asks.

"I just need to think this trough… Please." She begs him.

"Sure…" He mumbles.

"And the things you said about me today… That you weren't good enough they aren't true… I wouldn't care if you lived on the streets. You are the most fantastic person I know Chad…" He stayed quiet and hugged her and let her cry into his neck.

At least they were on good terms now…


	6. 6: Change of plans

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"TROY!" The little girl squealed happily, witch was way too loud for his ears nine in the morning. He smiles lazily to the little girl that had been running around like a maniac since she arrived a half hour ago.

"Dani you gotta be calm down a bit! Some of my neighbors are still a sleep even if your not." He explains softly to the little girl. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?" He asks and sinks down to her level still wanting to crawl under the warm covers again and sleep until noon and then go and watch Gab run. Had he already given her a nick name? Yeez! This girl is changing him and that is after like two dates! Imagine what she can do if they stay together for a longer time!?

"Mommy gave me a sandwich but I threw it in the garbage! It was with cheese! And it tasted ucky!!!" She explains to him and he chuckles softly at her. So he stands up and starts searching the cabinets for some cereal he had bought for her but had probably eaten it him self on one of his lazy days. Frostis are the best in front of the TV on a lazy Sunday, he knew this by experience.

When he finally found them hiding in the back. He puts them on the table were the little girl was looking like a sunshine while talking about whatever that came to her mind in that exact moment while he acted like mr Mom and put a bowl whit cereals and milk and a glass of orange juice and a banana so she had something that would keep her full for an hour or two. Then he gave him self a cup of coffee and sat down and just listened to her rants about kindergarden that week. And he realized that in the future he wanted a child or child_ren_ of his own that would rant about kindergarden.

He couldn't wait.

--

The sweat was running down her back after the warm-up they had done together the whole track-team and she was now drinking water and talking among other team mates but her eyes was searching the small crowd that was starting build around the track course. But his beautiful eyes was nowhere to be seen, she stayed positive though it was still forty minutes until the first race would be ran and she was not in the race so she seemed confident enough that he would actually see her race. Sharpay had promised she would come and hoped that would bring Chad as well since he was whipped by her.

She pulled on a team sweatshirt and looked at the other teams did some last minute warm-up and stretching. She looked at her number one threat. Susanna Taylor she went to South High, she was awesome at the spurt and it didn't matter that she had been after someone an entire race at the end she would get new powers and just run ahead of every body else. She was indeed dangerous to her chance to get to nationals and for future scouts that might wanna sign her up for their collages. Susanna Taylor would always be number one and Gabriella Montez was the one that came after. Easy as that.

"Checking out the competition?" Kate interrupted her thoughts about Susanna. She saw her laughing slightly when she pulled up her perfect blonde hair in a ponytail. She turned to Kate and smiles softly.

"Guess you can call it that, Susanna will probably beat me today as usual." She sighs heavily.

"You know it's about time someone showed that bitch that she is not invincible." The senior grins and looks away for a second to see that their coach is on his way over to the girls. "Time for some pep talk." She ads quietly and Gabriella smiles and turns around to look at the older man that was gonna get them going before running like idiots.

She had to run at least three races, she competed in 100 meters sprint and 200 meters and the relay with Kate and an other junior and senior and this year they hoped for a chance and nationals. If they didn't she would going crazy! But today she had a new strategy to get Susanna's mind to think about something else then running.

Susanna Taylor adored Troy Bolton and who was gonna go home with him tonight?

Well it was certainly not Susanna.

A satisfied grin appeared on her lips and she gulped down some more water, maybe she had a good chance after all.

--

"Dani come on sweetie! We gotta go!" Time had just flown by and now Troy was really stressed because he was supposed to be at east high in 15 minutes and the drive from here took more then 20 minutes and not to mention he had to drop Dani of at her grand mothers house, but with some luck she wouldn't be starting in the first race.

He just wished she wouldn't be pissed if he missed her race.

"We are we going Troy?" The little girl asked.

"I am gonna drop you of at your grand mothers house and then I am gonna go see a friend." He explains to her feeling more and more stressed for each second that passed by. She could be really slow sometimes and not realizing that Troy was in a hurry and he needed her to hurry up a slight bit.

"Who are you gonna see?" She continues her question as she pulled on her shoes and jacket in a slow pace.

"Just a friend Dani." He answers her feeling like he was questioned by his mother instead of a five year old girl. "Are you ready to go?" He asks slightly rushed. She nods and they start the journey to the car and so his day begun.

--

She would soon run her 200 meters race and Susanna and her was starting to send each other death daggers both wanting the chance to run at nationals and neither of them would give up until one of them passed the finish line first. And both of them saw them self being the winner.

"Ready to lose Montez?" The voice was cocky she might as well gone and start working out for nationals. But it wasn't just the nationals that were important, there would be coaches for the national team both Junior and the actual National team and if she worked really hard she could actually have an fair chance at qualifying to the National team and the Olympics 2012 or 2016.

She just had to beat the crap out of Susanna Taylor first.

"Nope are you?" Gabriella replies calmly and starts taking the track suit of and the white and red spandex was shown. Her body was a small packet of muscles but still being lean and curvy in the right places, a weak hint of a six pack was on her tanned stomach.

"I always beat you Gabriella, you know that I am always number one and you'll always be second…" She says and cross her arms over her chest. Gabriella just smiles at the other girl letting her believe her own lies she could bring her down right before start so her chances of winning would be bigger then if she would say it now. Instead Gabriella went to do some last minute warm up. Because soon she would be running for the chance of a life time.

"Gabriella, get ready you are running in a few seconds!" Her coach informed her and she did as she was told and happily she was placed beside Susanna Taylor a smirk was put on her face as the words formed on her lips.

"You say you are always a winner right?" Gabriella asks lightly as she placed her self in start position.

"Of course I am!" She says proudly.

"_Get ready_!" The judge says.

"Then how come I am the one going home with Troy Bolton tonight and you will be al alone!" She smirks.

"_Get set!" _The judge continues and the contestant pulls them self up a bit.

"What!!?" Was al she said.

"GO!"

She got a good start and Susanna was after her.

But she felt confident she would win this!

--

He waited for her to change and people he didn't even knew said hello to him and he said hi as well to be polite, mostly to maintain a good reputation about him and the Hotel. He watched as people was hurrying out from the gymnasium and parents and friends that stayed behind to wait for someone of the runners, he though felt slightly uncomfortable with the flirtatious teenage girls.

Then he saw her, carrying the backpack on one of her shoulders the damp curls was up in a messy bun on her head, she was talking to a blonde girl and they seemed to laugh at something. His hands digs down deep in his pockets while he waits. The two friends hugs and Gabriella smiles when she starts approaching him. A smile plasters on his lips as well when he sees how beautiful she looks in casual clothing, the dark slim jeans showed her hips and legs of stunningly and she wore her brown jacket like she had done the other times as well. He looked at her face and she had no make-up and that made him smile even more because he never truly understood the meaning with the crap anyway.

"Hi…" She says shyly when she is at him, the joy and proud that glittered in her eyes made his heart swell and the butterflies make a circus in his stomach. He felt like a fourteen year old again asking a girl out for the very first time.

"You were awesome; looks like you are Americas hope at Olympics in the future." He says, he places his arm around her small shoulders, he decided against to place a kiss on her head. Scared it would rush things and just end up in a total disaster. He could feel her arm, hesitant, form it self around his waist then they walked to his car. They made some small talk around the competition and how his day have been she laughs when she hears that he hadn't been able to sleep in like the plan had been.

"Not funny.." He muttered when they reached the car, but she continues smiling knowing he wouldn't be mad, they parted and her cell phone sounded she brought it up as she stepped into his car and she blushed wildly at the text she had received from Sharpay.

_Put a condom in your make-up bag,_

_Just in case. ;)_

She put the phone down in her jeans again trying to regain some normal skin color. She was happy that Troy focused on the road and not her. She looked out the window as the small town flashed by wondering how Troy's place would look like.

--

"This is home…" He informs her when they walk inside to his apartment, for someone with loads of money it seemed like an regular person lived here. The furniture looked like IKEA and second hand but it looked so cozy and homey with warm colors and pictures placed all over the apartment.

"Its nice…" She smiles and look at some of the pictures from his younger years and she giggles, he escaped to the kitchen to fix something to eat. The picture that shocked her the most was one were he and two of his friends held on to each other and stuck their tongues out and Troy's tongue was decorated with a silver piercing, something she would have ever guessed he would have.

"Finding something interesting?" He asks, he stood right behind her and she jumped when she heard his voice. Damn he was quiet!

"You had a piercing?" She asks, disbelief laced her voice and a slight smile on her perfect lips.

"Yeah… Got it when I was 15 and took it out a year ago due to work. Apparently it looked unprofessional." He mutters, "I loved it." He ads.

"Shame you had to take it out…" She says.

"Yeah but I guess they are right, when I don't know what to say I start biting that thing so it looks better if I just look in my papers." He explains to her.

"Guess your right, must have hurt though. I was petrified when I pierced my ears and thought that hurt!" She exclaims.

"Yeah but it's the days after when you are swollen and can barely talk that is the worst…" He smiles remembering how pissed his mother had been when she had heard his lame attempts to talk normally. "I think the food is ready…" He says and she fallow him into the small kitchen where pasta was cocking on the stove.

"Advanced cooking I see…" She giggles teasingly.

"I can do better alright, but I am hungry and I just thought it would do.." He defends himself and she just smiles at him and he smiles back at her. "Hope you like pasta…" He smiles.

"Do you only eat the pasta?" She asks slightly shocked and not understanding what he was saying.

"No, fried vegetables and bacon to! Its the shit!" He says and she giggles again and he just smiles and thinks.

_I can get used to this…_

--

"I am scared to death of spiders…" She says quietly. It had become night and they were placed on his couch, she sat with her legs pulled up to her chest and he sat on the side with the leg tucked under the other so it dangled from the couch. It was dark just some lights on the coffee table shined in the dark giving his tanned skin a magical glow and his eyes sparkled in a certain angle and his hand was placed on her calf.

"I hate rats…" He shudders at the thought of the small animal.

"I am scared of letting the school down at nationals…" She says and glance up at him but lowered her gaze to his chest instead.

"You won't…" He says so sure and confident of his words. She felt his lips on her forehead. "Even if you don't come in first place you are still in the top of junior runners in the US." He says softly and places another kiss on his forehead. She felt tingly and warm inside, she was happy that they were sitting down otherwise, she would be on the floor seeing as her body had been turned to jello.

"I hope so…" She smiles.

"You'll do wonders…" He smiles gently. She just smiles at him feeling some what calmer inside. She glanced at the clock.

"I should be getting home…" She says with a heavy sigh, she didn't want to go. Not yet.

"I would prefer if you stayed…" He whispers. His voice sounded to deep like he really wanted her to stay.

"Its late and my parents probably want me home." She says trying to avoid his powerful gaze and his touch. She moves away slightly from him not wanting to surrender under him. She wasn't going to change just because of a guy.

"Okay.. I'll drive you home." He states. She nods thankfully feeling horrible for the way she treated him now when he had been nothing but nice to her today. But she wasn't ready for stay the night with him yet. It was to soon. They got dressed and walked out to his car.

--

"Thanks for today…" She smiles gently to him scared that he was angry at her for not wanting to spend the night with him.

"No problem." He answers shortly.

"Are you mad at me?" She asks carefully, not wanting to wake a sleeping bear. Her eyes kept wandering from his face down to her hands. Had she messed this up before it even had a chance to start?

"No…" He answers after a time of silence. "You are sixteen and that makes things different." He says. There is another silence over them she waited for the statement. "But different can be good right? And I want to be with you to mush to not respect your choices." He says and she smiles to him of gratitude and joy.

"Thank you Troy…" She smiles. He smiles as well.

"But just so you know. We are spending tomorrow together to! Because I need something to think about when I am in China…" He chuckles gently and she blushes at this.

"Sure why not." She answers. "When can I come over?" The smile on her face made his heart skip a beat.

"Noon? And hope I am awake?" He asks.

She giggles and agrees. Tomorrow at noon she would be at his place.

--

"_Why didn't you stay?!_"

"Because it felt to soon and I just didn't feel ready." She explains to her blonde friend on the phone.

"_Okay I understand but was he mad?_" Sharpay continues her questioning and Gabriella just smiles.

"No he wasn't… He respected it."

The girls talked some more before Gabriella gave up and turned in.

--

His Sunday was not like he had planned, worked called to early that it should be illegal to call someone at that hour. He had bolted out from his bed when he had heard what plans they had for him. He was leaving for China, today. And he had barely packed anything and now he had a phone pressed between his ear and shoulder talking fast while he ran around the place to pack clothes and other essentials he would need for his one week trip.

"DON! Shut up! I know what I am doing down there!!!" He says frustrated, he wasn't the idiot he knew half of the company pointed him out to be. He knew how to do his job, hell a monkey could do what he did. "When is the car here?" The answer was in an hour and he hangs up. He sighs heavily not wanting to go, he wanted to spend it with Gabriella and not going to China.

He dialed Gabriella's number with a pained heart. He sat down on the bed waiting for her to answer. He really didn't want to do this.

"_You're up already?_" Her voice sounded excited and joyful. When did this girl get up in the mornings?

"Yeah I have to rearrange our plans today." He begins slowly getting straight to the point. "We can't hang out today…" He says and he hears her letting out a small breath.

"_Why not?_" She asks probably feeling heart broken.

"Because of the idiots at work, I am going to China today. Instead of Tuesday." He says feeling horrible for running their day together, a day he really wanted to spend with Gabriella to get to know her better and… Just be with her!

"_I understand… Work comes first right…_" She asks her voice trembling a bit.

"It shouldn't… But as things are now work comes first…" He explains.

"_Just call me when you land alright? I wanna know if you survived…_" He smiles at her caring nature.

"I'll call you when I land…"


	7. 7: Lets do it again

Enjoy^^

**Chapter 7: Lets do it again.**

She was beyond nervous. Beyond freaking out. Beyond stressed.

Tonight she was gonna sleep at Troy's place for the first time. And she was going insane! She couldn't decide what the hell she was going to sleep in! She usually slept in a tanktop and shorts but that seemed a bit… Inappropriate, or was it? Maybe it was the worst thing she could wear if she was going to spend the night with a guy! She needed help! And it doesn't come in a better form then Sharpay Evans! She texted her best friend who promised she would be there with in fifteen minutes.

Why did she obsess what she was wearing? Troy wouldn't care, would he? He wanted to be with her because she was she right? Or was her father right was he just after sex? No he wasn't. Then he wouldn't have wasted nearly a month if that was case, actually he had been very patient and never testing his limits and to be honest she wanted him to kiss her she wanted, no needed her first kiss to be him!

There was a ring on the door and her mother let Sharpay in who ran up to Gabriella's room. She looked slightly stressed but was up for the challenge Gabriella had in storage for her. "I came as fast as I could!" She breath out when the door is closed behind her and she sees her best friend sitting on the perfectly made bed and she look very desperate from what she could see.

"I don't know what I am going to wear I am sleeping!" Gabriella says feeling hopeless about the task in front of her, and her blonde friend looked like she was insane. Had she hurried over here just so she would give advice on what to wear when she is a sleep? .FUCK?

"Are you serious Gabriella?" She asks, did she run from Chad's house just for this! When she had been perfectly comfortable in Chad's bed just cuddling and kissing. Something she had enjoyed more then actually being with Gabriella and her so called problem!

"Yes! I am spending the night at Troy and, I have no clue what to wear when sleeping!" She explains to her best friend! "Did you not listen to me the other day!" She asks and Sharpay tries to remember when her best friend had told her that. Maybe it was that day she pretended to listen while Chad assaulted her neck and chest. Anything he could reach really.

"Sorry but I was kinda busy when you called…" She excuse her self to her self trying to look innocent.

"You mean you and Chad had sex…" Gabriella says knowingly. "Just help me!" She snaps at her best friend. Sharpay starts looking trough her drawers and trying to decide what Gabriella was going to sleep in at Troy's place.

"What's wrong with what you normally wear?" Sharpay asks after searching through the draws with out any luck of finding something out of the normal sleeping clothing she wears.

"I don't know… I just don't wanna feel so childish when I stay at his place you know. He has tons of experience and I have none!" She explains sadly feeling beneath him, like he was better then she was. "I don't wanna let him down and he moves on to someone his own age you know…" She says and looks at Sharpay feeling so small and vulnerable.

Sharpay sat down next to Gabriella looking at her with warm eyes. "Gabi, any guy would be lucky to have you. And if its just sex he is after he is not worth you. Don't ever do things you don't wanna do no matter what anyone says not even me. You know you best what you feel and wanna do. Always listen to your self not anybody else." Sharpay hugs her best friend tightly.

"So I can have what I normally wear?" Gabriella asks laughing softly and Sharpay nods to her best friend. "I am sorry if I ruined yours and Chad's morning…" She apologizes and looks at Sharpay who shakes her head.

"Best friends first…" She giggles and Gabriella joins her quickly.

He looked on the clock he could leave in a few minutes then go home order pizza and just curl up on the couch with Gabriella watching some movie he would let her pick out and just enjoy her company, he had missed her while he was in China and struggled to not call her everyday. Knowing the company would wonder why he had three hours call every day to the US. He smiles at the thought of his present to her, he had found a perfect necklace while looking around the small market, he could probably find it here to but it felt more exotic if he could say he bought while he was in China.

"Any questions?" His father asks when he had finished his presentation of the new budget and the increasing buyers of their stock share and that meant more money for his father. When he is met by silence he tells them al to have a good weekend and they collected their papers and they left the conference room.

He went to his office to get some things before heading to the car and starts the ride home, was he would spend the night with an amazing girl. Who, he had missed for the past two weeks. He drummed to the beat of the music that was blaring out from the speakers of the car.

He picked up his cell phone and pressed on Gabriella's name and pressed it between his shoulder and ear while stopping for a red light. He heard her sweet voice on the other side.

"_Hi…_" She says happily while giggling.

"Hey, you sound happy," He says and starts driving again when it turns green.

"_Yeah Sharpay is here_ _and well its just fun!_" She giggles again and he hears the voice of an other girl in the background. And he smiles.

"Sounds great, I just wanted to call and ask you if you want me to come and pick you up or if you walk over to my place." He asks smiling as she hears her giggles continuing.

"_What's easiest for you?_" And he chuckles of course she would ask that, not wanting to be a problem for him. She was too nice for her own good.

"I can come and pick you up, I'll be there in ten minutes tops?" He says.

"_Okay see you soon._" He can practically see her smile in front of him.

They hung up and he started the short trip to Gabriella's house.

"He seems like a perfect match for you! He seemed nice on the phone!" Sharpay praise the man that made Gabriella's heart skips a beat and lose her breath for when ever he was close to her and if Gabriella got her wish tonight he would be her first kiss and maybe a whole lot other of firsts.

"He is perfect, maybe to perfect and that is a bit scary. I don't wanna ruin this." She says glancing at the clock. "He should be here any minute now." She breathe out feeling nervous about spending the night at his place, what if she talked in her sleep or something like that?

"I bet you two will fit each other perfectly! If not sees that he is an idiot!" Sharpay giggles and hugs her friend for the millionth time that day. "Go and get ready, you have a lover boy to entertain." She says and Gabriella blush in a deep shade of red.

"Shut up!" She says as she goes of the bed and takes her half full diesel bag and walks down the stairs to get dressed. Sharpay fallowed her to go home seeing as her friend wouldn't be there.

"Gabriella?" It was her mother's soft voice, she knew that she was spending the night with Troy. Her dad didn't know it, he believed that she was spending the night with Chad and Sharpay like the usually do on Saturdays. And she wanted him to believe that for a while at least before she knew if this was going to be something more serious.

"Yeah mom?" She asks looking at the older version of her self.

"Are you leaving now?" Her mother asks.

"Yeah or pretty soon he would come by and pick me up…" She smiles and her mother nods saying good bye then going back to the kitchen preparing dinner. She saw his car stop beside her house. She put on her jacket, took her bag and went outside to the awaiting car. He smiles from the drivers seat when she walked over the grass to his car she got in on the passenger seat.

"Hi…" He greats tenderly.

"Hi.." She says her cheeks still flushed from the blush and an entire day of laughing. "How was China?" She asks when they start driving.

"It was big full of people…" He chuckles. "I didn't see mush was mostly stuck in different conference rooms and hotel rooms." It wasn't a very glamour's life he lived when he was out in the world.

"Oh that didn't sound like so mush fun…" She says feeling sorry for him.

"It wasn't, missed you most of the time…" He admits looking at the road, glad he didn't have to face her eyes when he told her that. He wasn't a big fan of talking feelings he never had and when his parents divorce it had escalated from there. So him admitting he had missed someone while he had been away was major!

The blush on her cheeks seemed to deepen even more. She was not used to these kind of confessing other then from Sharpay and Chad and her parents of course but other then that she rarely heard she was missed.

"I missed you to…" She says quietly and she sees the corner of his mouth hitch up a little bit at this.

"So what have happened while I was away?" He asks with a small laugh.

"Not so mush… I mostly practiced and watched my best friend fight and make-up about twenty times per day…" She giggles.

He chuckles softly again and smiles. "Are you hungry because I am feeling for pizza." He says and looks at her. His stomach made a sound of agreement at his question.

"Sure, why not…" She smiles shyly.

They were seated on his couch once again, the pizza being eaten, the TV flickering in the background they only had eyes for each other talking quietly between each other, almost as they where telling secrets the world couldn't find out about. Both wanted something more to happen but scared of the consequence.

"Can I ask you something… And you can't be mad…" Troy says making her look up at him with curious eyes.

"Ask away…" She says softly.

"Can I kiss you?" Her eyes widen slightly at his question but same time some butterflies in her stomach flied away but some also beat faster. She bite her lip and nods carefully, he leaned down and placed his lips over hers both tasting the pizza and coke on each other lips, his moving gently over hers testing the new waters, waters he was more then willing to explore deeper.

Gabriella's body was throwing a party inside of her, his lips felt like satin against her own lips, she swore she hinted a taste of coffee on the perfect lips of his. Then she realized, she wanted to kiss him forever. When they parted her whole body felt like jello and her face was turning bright red just by his adoring look at her. Silence fell over them. No one knowing what to say about this or if the other felt the same thing. She felt his thumb touch her cheek with gentle movements.

He leaned in again to kiss her but before touching her lips with his, his mouth opened to ask something of her. "Be mine." It sounded more like a demand then he had planed to but when her lips is on his again he is pretty sure it's a yes. Her lips tasted vanilla and mint that was his new favorite flavor he decided. He felt her hand hesitatingly touching his underarm with light movements of her fingertips. He guessed she was a newbie at this and he loved that.

Before she could leave his lips completely he pressed a small peak against the soft lips that he had now claimed as his property and no-one else would ever touch them.

It was late and her body was curled up against his side her head placed comfortably on his shoulder, her arm laying across his stomach. He had never felt more at home as he did in this moment. He looked down on her and saw her peaceful face he felt terrible for waking her up but he was so not spending his night on the couch when he could have his mush more comfortable bed with actual sheets!

"Gab..?" He rubs her arm gently and she turns slightly in her sleep to find a more comfortable position then the one she was in. He smiles at this. He shook her lightly and said her name one more time a bit louder this time trying to wake her up from her slumber she was in, she opens her eyes and closes her eyes again but before she has a chance to go back to sleep her wakes her again. "I swear my bed is more comfortable…" He whispers and she is to tiered to struggle, so she lets go of him and then she fallows him into his bedroom.

"My bag is in the hall…" She says more to her self them him actually but he heard her loud and clear.

"Want me to get it?" He offers with a smile.

"Would you?" She asks softly.

"Sure…" He leave the room and walk the few steps and they start fading, a little rustling and the foot steps sounds again and he is in the room again with her green diesel bag in his hand he smiles to her when he gives it to her and she smiles back. "The bathroom is there." He points to his right. She walks inside and starts changing into her black tanktop and blue shorts. She brush her teeth rather quickly just wanting to get to bed and sleep. When she walks out Troy had changed into his pajama pants and is waiting for her to get up so he can brush his teeth. He had pulled of the covers on the bed so she lays down in the soft bed.

He is not really chocked at the sight of a sleeping Gabriella when he exit the bathroom, he joins her in the bed laying his arm over her slender waist. He place a soft kiss on her shoulder before closing his eyes and going to sleep himself with a satisfied smile on his face.

He got his girl.

He felt her small hands on his underarm trying to wake him up, but it was still to early for his liking. "Go back to sleep…" He mumbles.

"Troy…" She whispers. He just continued sleeping and she looked at him, she had been awake for nearly an hour and her stomach was screaming for food and she really needed to go to the bathroom. "Troy…" She says again louder this time trying to wake him so he would let her go and she could at least go to the bathroom. His mouth leaves a small sound but its nothing that makes her believe that he on his way to wake up, so carefully she tries to remove his arm from her but he just pulls her closer to his naked chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks his eyes still closed.

"The bathroom, can you please wake up now I am bored." She says looking at his closed eyes, she touch his face gently and he opens his eyes slowly mush like she had done previous night when he had woken her from her sleep.

"Its Sunday and its early Gab…" He mutters trying to get back to sleep. But she kept on struggling to get out of his grip unwillingly he lets her go so she can go to the bathroom. And he found him self opening his eyes waiting for her to come back to the bed so they can go back to sleep. He looks up at the roof listing to the sounds of the building, he also glance at the clock on his nightstand. 8.50! Is she completely crazy?

"Are you awake now?" She asks when she leaves the bathroom and sees his eyes open.

"Yes and its way to early to a normal human to be up.." He mutters and then glance at her morning look. Her curls was a small mess and her eyes was unfocused with small rings under her eyes, but in his eyes she could have been miss universe.

"Come on get up! I've been awake for an hour!" She whines. He smiles at her cute whining and force him self up from the warm and comfortable bed, she smiles at him when he walks over to her and wrap his arms around her. He leaned down and placed his lips over hers giving her a sweet good morning kiss, even if, in his mind the morning wouldn't be good until at least eleven but he could teach her to sleep in longer in the mornings.

"I'm hungry…" She says sweetly and look him in the eyes. He takes her hands and lead her to the kitchen to quiet her hungry stomach.

He puts multigrain and milk on the table for her. "That's al you get.." He chuckles.

"This is great." She smiles and eats her breakfast while Troy looks at her confused. Who was up at this hour on a Sunday! Let alone eat. "What?" She asks as he is eyes her feeling the blood rush up to her face.

"I just don't understand people that can eat in the early mornings. I feel like throwing up when I do." He explains and look at her red innocence.

"It's a habit something I have done since forever." She explains in a smile to him. "Just like you have a habit of sleeping al day!" She ads in a teasing tone and looks down at her multigrain's.

"A habit I will teach you!" He chuckles.

They sit there in silence while she eats breakfast and he force him self to stay awake for her sake. It was something he could learn to like.

The situation was new to her it was nothing she had experienced before but that didn't mean she didn't like it. No she loved it, the way his mouth kissed her jaw and cheek lovingly as she was trying to watch the re-run of scrubs. Giggling every so often when his lips hit a ticklish spot. His body was on top of her pressing his weight against her small body.

"More attention to me please." He says before peaking her lips gently.

"Scrubs is funny!" She defend her self looking at him with big eyes.

"Oh so I am not fun?" He asks with an teasing edge.

"Sometimes.." She giggles.

She giggles how easy it was to be around him, how easy everything just flowed. It was no awkwardness between them. Her hand rested gently on his neck playing with the short hair there. Even of those soft touches his whole body shivered with delight.

"Stay here tonight to…" He ask looking in her eyes with gentle eyes.

"I can't Troy… I have school tomorrow and I need books and stuff at home…" She explains to him kindly her hand massing his neck softly.

"We can go get them and then come back here…" He says kissing her mouth softly, admitting to him self that he was already addicted to share the same bed as her. She shifted her body slightly under him looking him in the eyes. "Please?" He added cutely.

"Some other day…" She says to him with a soft smile playing with his hair.

"Is that a promise?" He asks teasingly and she nods to him and then they continue to kiss and tease each other leaving scrubs forgotten.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "You sure about walking? I can drive you." He offers to her. It was getting dark outside and who knew what could happen to a sixteen year old girl at night?

"Its fine! The way you keep feeding me I need the walk!" She giggles at him. She usually went out for a run on Sunday mornings but she hadn't been able to do that sense Troy had dragged her back to the bed after he had given her breakfast. He was so lazy in the mornings! But she wouldn't have it any other way either. She knew she was cheesy, but it was the truth.

"Come on! I don't give you that much food." He says somewhat defensive of his actions. "And besides its not like you have anything on your body you are thin as a stick." He says to her and the color returned to its place on her cheeks like usually when he gave her a compliment. And he loved how innocent she looked when that blush appeared on her face.

"Not that mush? You feed me like 5 times during seven hours you have been awake." She informs him. He tries to figure out witch times it was and he realized she was in deed right about that.

"So what if you gain a few pounds, gives me something to grab on to." He says flirtatious.

"You do realize I need to be in best shape possible if I want to continue my runner carrier right?" She asks him rather seriously.

"You are in great shape Gab, you'll beat the crap about of everyone on that track!" He says looking into her fantastic eye.

"Yeah anyway, I should go before its midnight and I have to stay here tonight as well." She giggles.

"You just gave me an new idea!" He says.

"Now I'll just go so I can come home!" They kiss one more time before she exit the door.

She leave with a smile on her lips feeling hopeful about the future with him.


	8. 8: Me hablo ingles

**Okay this time I actually have a good excuse! My internet have been down for like a month :O I was close to death!**

* * *

"She's 16!" A male voice barked out to loud in the local gym making everyone looking at the African American chef who had indeed stopped running on the treadmill and nearly fallen of it at the reveling of the age of his best friend's new girlfriend. He could be supportive with girlfriends that was 19 but 16? That must count his friend as pedophile or something like that! "Are you insane! You can go to jail for that!" He says trying to figure out if he was pissed or happy for his friend.

"Zeke shout a little louder I don't think the guy in the corner heard you!" Troy says sarcastic to his best friend. "Look its not like that with her alright? I just feel good when I am around her. I don't have to pretend like I do at my job every fucking day. She is the kind of girl you wanna come home to every day when every one at work have been bitchy." He tries to explain to his single friend who really tried to understand all of this… Nonsense. Even if he has, the biggest crush on Kelsi. But that beside the point!

"I'm just saying that if you do something she aren't ready for she can report you for rape! And if it goes to court you'll probably lose!" Zeke explains to him trying to get him out of this crazy state of mind. He needed to realize it wasn't good for a guy in his position to screw around with high school girls. It was just not right and it should not happen.

"Dude! Why would I force her to do something she isn't ready for? That's never been me! Douche!" Troy sighs. "Look I just want you Kelsi and my family to like her the rest I don't give a fuck about!" He says looking desperately at his best friend.

"I'm pretty sure I like her if she makes you happy dude…" Zeke says and Troy smiles to him gratefully. "As long she isn't better than me at cooking!" He ads in a joking manner.

Troy chuckles and shakes his head knowing she is a disaster in the kitchen. "Man you know you are number one!" He says to Zeke.

"So what, you're inviting us for dinner?" Zeke asks.

"Something like that.. I think she would prefer that she is very shy." He informs his friend who nods and looks at his friend's stupid grin. It was obvious that he was in love with this Gabriella girl.

She sat at the small diner looking at her friends that were disgustingly cute exchanging small kisses and sweet words in front of her eyes. She would have puked for less. "Ehm… I am still is here in case you forgot." She say in a small voice the couple did not tear their eyes from each other to in love to notice the outside world. The funny thing was that Chad was supposed to be working not having eye-sex with his girlfriend. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" Gabriella tried again but she had no more luck then before.

"Chad! Get back to work!" A man barked and he was pulled out of his trance and went back to working.

"Can I talk to you now without you eyeing your boyfriend?" Gabriella asked rather seriously to her best friend wanting to tell her about her fear and excitement about being together with Troy Bolton. But her best friend's eyes were glued to her boyfriend that helped a table to get seated.

"What?" Sharpay say spinning her head around looking at her best friend that was about to give up having this conversation with her best friend. But she took a deep breath regaining some calm before trying again.

"Do you think I make a mistake by dating Troy?" She fiddled with her hands when she asks because she is so nervous of the outcome of this conversation.

"I don't know…" Sharpay said thinking. "Does it feel wrong when you are with him?" She continues.

Is her friend insane? It couldn't feel more right when she was with him. He is perfect in every single way and could probably have any girl he wants and he chooses her. Who was practically nobody. She feels safe whenever he is around. And she loved when they slept together. Her body feels suddenly warmer just by the thought about cuddling into in him again.

But her thoughts are interrupted when she sees Sharpay staring at Chad again completely ignoring her as she usually does these days. Gabriella just shakes her head at her friend and leaves not bothering to say anything.

She walks out in the warm autumn day smiling slightly when she sees they sun she beings the short journey home to her house trying to not get angry at Sharpay she was in some sort of honeymoon stage with Chad and she understood and respected that but it would be nice that just once in a while be noticed by them.

She checked her phone and to her disappointment it showed no sign of either texts or phone calls. Putting it back she smiles softly to her self. The sun warmed her cold face and she felt all warm and giddy inside. Something she didn't understand but didn't question it either. She sees an elderly couple who is out walking holding hands and just talking quietly among each other but for all they knew they could have been 17 instead of 70 having the same facial look as her two best friends. It was only the other who excited.

She wondered if she look like that when she was with Troy or if she looked just the same as she did before. She had to ask Sharpay when she had gotten down from her own high. She turns into her street and smiles and waves to some neighbors as she walks by the playing families. She hurries up and goes into her house never letting the smile on her face go away.

Sitting in the bar sipping on the cold beer while looking around the old place for his friends. Zeke would pick up Jason before heading over here and that was fine with him. He hadn't met his friends in a long time so it would be nice to just chill with friends and drinking some cold beers.

But his mind was drifting to Gabriella. Wondering what she was doing right now. He chuckles to him self how idiotic he sounds. They barely been together a week and he is already obsessed with her and would prefer that she spends every night at his place. But it seemed too soon to ask that of her but he would suggest that she should start spending the nights at his place more often though. He loved the way she was curled up against him when they slept.

He just smiles at the thought of experience that again. Though, he suspected that he would need to meet her parents. Even if Jose liked him because he liked his father before he would probably hate him now when he was dating his baby girl who was six years younger then him. He just chuckles and takes a sip of his beer and continues to wait for the friends to appear in the half-full bar.

"So what is a good looking guy you doing at a place like this?" The female bartender asks. She looked good he gives her that mush. A redhead, probably fake but still. Her hazel eyes was framed with black makeup. A few extra pounds added to her body giving her a true woman's body. The upper body hade a black polo where is stood Tony's and Claire under, on her left chest in white. He didn't see what she had on legs but he guessed jeans.

"Waiting for two friends and avoiding the press…" He chuckles to her and she smiles.

"Right you are Troy Bolton I thought I've seen you somewhere." She smiles to him as she polishes some glasses and glances around the calm bar. He watches her work and admires her for it. He wondered how it would feel to just work at different jobs trying everything until you found the right place where you felt at home. "You don't have to worry, I won't tell the press you hide in this old place…" She smiles to him.

He nods thankfully to her. "Thanks. I mean they will probably figure out that I hide here..." He says.

"Why do you think we have Joe…" She pointed to the direction a white guy sat and played cards with some friend's drinking water. "The celebrities are just crowding around here…" She giggles.

"It's not as fun as everyone think, no personal life what so ever. Believe me it's nothing you wanna have. I would rather do… Whatever there are you doing at the days?" He smiles to her kindly, drinking of the now slightly tempered beer.

"This is not a full time thing; I just need cash so I can pay rent to and have dinner every night…" She explains standing more in front of him now.

"So what do you do during the days if I may ask?" He continues finding as he has nothing better to do as he waits for his already late friends. She is about to talk when a customer is coming up to the bar and he understood why he was ditched the second she saw him and she gave the man his vodka and coke.

"Sorry I had to help him… What did you say?" She asks.

"Its okay, I understand customers first." He finish his beer before continue talking. "I asked you what you do during the days." He tapped his fingers gently across the bar.

"I study… I am trying to become a police…" She says proudly.

"Wow… That really cool I wouldn't wanna meet you on the streets." He chuckles. The door opened and he saw his friends come inside he raised a hand when he saw that they looked confused around the room, the friends made their way over to the bar where he was stationed and wasn't about to move for a while.

Sitting bowed over the desk gave her back pain. It seriously hurt she shouldn't sit in the same position to long, then usually this happened her back hurting and she complaining about it. There was a knock on the door and she turned around and saw her parents standing in the doorway.

"Something wrong?" She asks them looking slightly confused about both of them standing there her mother was mostly the one who said goodnight.

"I just wanted to ask if you want to take someone with you when we go up to grandma and grand pa in two weeks." She saw her mother elbowing her father in the ribcage and she contained a giggle not wanting to interrupt her parents.

"Yeah maybe Troy would like to come…" Her father mutters far from the happiness he should have. Maybe it was father's instinct of protecting his only daughter. But Gabriella smiles anyway appreciating that he at least try to warm up to the idea of her having a boyfriend.

"I guess I can ask him…" She says softly to her parents.

"Maybe you could call him like now so we know." Her father said wanting to know if he could sleep alright to night or if he would have to figure out a murder plan and an activity plan so they would have minimum time together.

"He is out with some friends tonight so I'll just ask him tomorrow." Gabriella shrugs and is about to return to her homework when her dad look at her sternly to get her attention.

"Who is he out with?" Her father wanted to know instantly.

"I don't know, friends? I didn't question him about it exactly.." Her mind was racing around, wanting to know where he was going with this questioning.

"So he might be with other girls?" He asks.

"Jose! He is allowed to be with his friend girls or boys! Gabriella hangs out with Chad all the time and they are just best friends." Her mother defends her daughter's boyfriend. Gabriella knew that her father was completely whipped by her mother.

Her parents left and she went back to her homework feeling slight confusion over that her father wouldn't let her grow up on her own. Letting her have a boyfriend would be a good start and actually like him! He liked him before she started seeing him. But that was probably the thing. It was before he thought the perfect Troy Bolton would corrupt his innocent daughter.

With a heavy sigh she went back to her homework.

The day at work had been hard when he arrived home the day after. He had been slightly hung over all day. He picked up his cell phone wanting to hear just one voice right now. Hopefully she would make her way over here and he would be able to have some time with her.

"_Hello?_" Her voice seemed distant but his memory did not make it justice it was much more beautiful in real life.

"Hey its me…" He begins. "Would you like to come over? I would like some company." He says gently sitting down on the couch as he waits for her answer.

"_Yeah sure…_" She says sweetly. "_Want me to come now?_"

"If you want. I can pick you up if you like…" He offers being a gentleman.

"_I can walk… I'll be there in like half hour.._" She says and hangs up on him. He smiles to him self. This day could only get better.

And a half hour later the doorbell rang and he went to open it and to no surprise Gabriella stood there with a smile on her face looking as innocent as ever but very beautiful in his eyes. He leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle hello kiss. "Hi" He murmurs and kisses her gently again.

"Hi.." She says quietly. "As mush as I like your doorway I think I would prefer to be inside in the heat…" She says giggling softly. He takes her hands and lead her in the warm apartment. She gets out of her jacket and shoes. Then she is dragged to the living room area being pulled down on the couch.

She didn't really understand the rush but let him have his way. "So what have you been up to all day?" She asks him, carefully lacing their hands together incase he didn't want her to show that she cared the innocent way. But he ran his thumb across the back of her hand gently sending chills up her spine.

"I've worked while trying to hide the fact that I was hung over…" He chuckles to her. "I had one to many bears last night." He says shaking his head.

"That's why you shouldn't drink…" She teases him with a smile on her face. His lips are placed against her temple it felt barley like it touched yet flames of his simple touch went through her body. "I gotta ask you something if you don't want to I totally understand!" She says blood rushing up to her cheeks.

"I'm sure its not that bad… I can handle most things." A smile comforting smile plastered on his face.

"My parents wanted to ask you if you wanna go to my grandparents house in two weeks. If you say no I understand and my dad will be thrilled, but you know… If you do wanna come with me it would be great…" Her face completely red by now witch he found adorable. It was something about her being so innocent and pure that amazed him. Nothing like the girls he used to hang out with when he was in high school and collage. Or maybe Kelsi but she was his best friend. That's different!

"I want to but I just have to get some time of. Witch days are you going?" He asks. Her face lit at those words. Leaning up she kissed him, hesitant at first but when she feels him respond she ads slightly more pressure to his lips feeling his tongue against her lips, opening her mouth she is about to experience her first French kiss.

They broke apart and she was clueless on what she was going to answer on his question because he forgot the question as well. "What did you say?" She asks looking clueless.

"Witch days are we going?" He asks again holding back a chuckle.

"It's a Thursday to Sunday so 22nd- 25th." She says to him and he writes it down. Then its just quiet but inside her head it was loud and chaos. He was going to try to come with her to see her family even though they had been together for such a short time.

"I'll see what I can do…" He says breaking the silence.

"And you might learn some Spanish because my grandparents love their native language.." She informs him.

It takes him a second to process it before he says. "They speak Spanish! I am so dead!"


	9. 9: Holy shit! Family!

**Early for once xD sometime is gonna be the first! Anyway I hope you like it and that you will leave a review anyway I gotta sleep its nearly 2.30 here in sweden xD**

* * *

His lips were attached at her neck sucking, kissing, and nipping anywhere he could reach. The duffle bag that he was supposed to pack was left forgotten on the floor. He had actually asked her to come over to help him pack. Though it didn't really go as planed, you see the rain was pouring outside and Gabriella had been walking over to his place when the heaven opened it self, so she arrived soaked to the bone, to his apartment. So he had let her barrow a t-shirt and pair of shorts that had practically swallowed her small body.

Then he had started packing, he had! But the constant stealing kisses of Gabriella had soon turned into a small battle and then he was over her kissing where ever he could reach and he had no idea how it had happened. He had just landed there. At least that is what he tells him self.

"No marks Troy! I don't wanna have those when I run!" She giggles trying to push him of her but his obviously heavier body weight made it hard for her to get him of. But something inside of made him happy at those words and triggered his male hormones. She said she couldn't have them when she runs not because of her parents. He didn't really understand the logic at the moment but somewhere in his twisted mind he sure it made sense. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't care if her parents would be upset if she had a hickey.

"You know you like it…" He chuckles kissing her cheek gently before kissing her mouth gently.

"Tell yourself that…" She giggles again, her hand started to massage his head gently. He rested his gently against her shoulder, taking in her scent along with his cologne and shampoo. "You know we are going at six tomorrow morning right?" She asks him and he knows. It pained him to know he had to get up at five. But what don't you do for the dream girl.

"I know, you have reminded me everyday since I said I could come with you." He murmurs into her neck. Her cheeks turn into a shade of deep red once hearing this. Had she really done that? She wasn't really sure but she trusted him if he said she had done that.

"Shouldn't you finish packing?" She asks glancing down at the bag that was filled with underwear and socks. He was really bad at packing.

"Yeah.. I should. That was the reason you are here… Because you would help me…" He says remembering with a chuckle. He gets of her already missing the closeness and the warmth between them. "What do I need when need when I meet your family?" He asks looking through the closest. "I have suits for every occasion there could possibly be I have normal clothes and I have sweats." He says rambling up his choice of clothing.

"Normal?" She suggests, sitting on the bed. "As long as you have clothes that are whole they are not so picky." She smiles to him sitting up on the bed.

"Well I never seen the point in buying clothes that are broken anyway. I have a friend who bought a pair of jeans with whole in them for like 600 bucks and they were ripped at one night when we were in a club and we all just laughed. A pair of jeans for 600 bucks unwearable, if that is a word, in a heartbeat!" He chuckles.

"Ever heard about a sale?" She giggles.

"Yes and I do buy stuff there but usually I pick the wrong time to buy things so I have to pay full price…" He shakes his head at his own stupidity.

"Yeah but the difference between us is that you are rich and I am not…" She giggles. Smiling as he put down his clothes in the duffle bag.

"Not rich yet, dad still has all the accounts…" Troy points out to the petite brunette.

"Don't really care about your money.." She says honestly. He smiles to her gratefully.

"Can you go to the bathroom and get a black bag on the left in the second drawer?" He asks her softly and she nods at him getting up from the bed and walks to his white and black bathroom. Searching through his second drawer, finding it as he had explained to her walking back she saw him sitting on the bed waiting for her. "Done already?" She asked amused.

"I can when I want to…" He smiles, putting the bag into the duffle bag shutting it and dumping it on the floor. "I'm done.." He mumbles pulling her down wanting to kiss her. But then he remembers he needs to shower. Kissing her lightly on the lips he breaks apart trying to get her attention though he had a hard time focusing when she was straddled against his lap. "Babe… I need to shower before we can continue anything."

"Can't you shower later? When I have gone home?" She asks him cutely.

"I had a plan on keeping you here tonight…" He grins to her.

"You did? That was more then I knew..." Gabriella giggles and kisses him again before he insists on he needs a shower and informs her to entertain her self for twenty minutes.

Carefully she opens the door petrified of the reactions she is going to get. The hot air hit her exposed skin, the sound of the running water made her nervous. Was this really such a good idea? She could probably make it out and he wouldn't notice anything but a small voice told her to go through with it she was already naked standing in his bathroom al she had to do now was to join him in the hot shower.

With trembling steps she makes it over to the shower glass carefully slipping it a side to step in. She takes one last breath before wrapping her arms around his nude upper body kissing him between the shoulder blades. And now she waited for his reaction. Petrified of would he would think of her body.

He turned in her grip shocked at her sudden appearance but didn't say anything just leaned down and kissed her. His arms embraced her small body, pulling her closer to him. Not wanting to let her go… Ever.

"You know I like surprises when they include you naked in a shower with me…" She smiles knowing he had informed her earlier he didn't like surprises and would mostly be let down because you got your expectations to high of the surprise. He chuckles running his fingers up and down her spine sending her cold shivers even though they stood in a hot shower. Her face was deep red but sense they stood in a shower it was normal. But she felt calm inside knowing he liked her presences in the shower.

"I figured you would…" She giggles. They share another kiss. "Besides I have heard we need to conserve water…"

"Absolutely right… We should probably shower together more often… To…" He forgot what he was supposed to say when her lips hit that spot under his ear. "To uhm…" He tries again.

"Conserve water?" Gabriella offers to him and he nods chuckling to her. She seemed to be more focused on the discussion then he him self.

"Yeah conserve water…" He repeats kissing her deeply. He was falling harder and faster for her then he had ever planed to do.

And he has never been more content with that feeling.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? We could just go from my place in the morning…" He says as they stop in front of Gabriella's house. He was sure it was a bad idea! Because her father would probably make him sleep on the couch! Yes Troy Bolton would spend the night at the Montez household and he wasn't sure it was the best idea his girlfriend have gotten. It was probably the worse.

"Come on Troy! You would probably turn of the alarm and continue sleeping and my dad would hate you more because you didn't show up…" Like she had read his mind.

"How did you know?" He asked her confused.

"I have a best friend who is a guy and I have talked him through one to many times when he is about to meet his girlfriend's parents…" She informs her. "Mom says she probably like you because I'm happy and mom is in charge of my dad so she probably force him to behave.." She peaks him as a silent promise.

"Okay the worst that can happen is that they kill me.." A chuckle escapes his lips.

"They won't… I promise…" They got out of the car. He took her hand in his as she drags him to the house. He had never been good with parents he was barely good with his own!

They went inside the two storage house. He heard two people in the kitchen and he assumed it was her parents. He fallowed her where her parents were seated. The older woman turned around with a smile on her face as she met his eyes. He took her in. Her eyes was the same eyes as Gabriella's kind and loving though a few wrinkles was staring to show around them her hair was in a simple hairclip. Her body was covered in a pair of jeans with a black cardigan with a white t-shirt underneath, she was an older version of Gabriella.

"Well hello I am Maria Montez Gabriella's mother. You must be Troy Bolton I assume?" Her mother said kindly. Once again she reminded of Gabriella he believed neither of these two woman would hurt anyone intentionally.

"Yes I am pleasure to meet you Mrs. Montez." He says politely shaking her hand.

"Please call me Maria…" She smiles. "This is my husband Jose." She motions for the man at the table who indeed look like he was planning Troy's murder and Troy didn't doubt a second that he would get away with it. The elderly man looked at him with dark eyes the lines in his face was relaxed yet strained. The black hair slicked back. His masculine features moved as he was trying to say something but the words did not leave his mouth and honestly Troy wanted to prolong this as long as possible.

"You can call me Mr." He mutters from the chair.

"Sure Mr. Montez." Troy says not quite sure what to do with his hands as the man continued his crossword.

"Are you two hungry or want anything?" Maria offered.

"I am fine…" Gabriella said looking at Troy. "How about you?"

"I'm fine.." He says slightly nervous of being in the male Montez's presences.

"Come on I'll show you my room…" Gabriella says breaking the uncomfortable silence Troy nods fallowing her feeling Jose's eyes burning in his neck but it took all his willpower to not turn around and run the other direction. He fallowed her up the stairs and was pulled into her room. He smiled finding very calm and relaxed. She had white walls and on one of them there was flowers and different words painted in brown and gold tones he also found –mush like at his place- tons of pictures of her and her friends. Her desk was in order and so was her bookshelf. And her bed was perfectly made as well.

"Organized I see…" He smiles to her.

"I like to know where I have things…" She shrugs. "I'm sorry about dad… He is just overprotective." She tries to explain. She feels his arm slip around her slim waist.

"Its okay I think if I have a daughter and she starts dating someone who is 6 years older I wouldn't be doing a happy dance.." He mumbles and kisses her forehead lovingly. "Anyway should we go to bed seeing that we have to get up at five?" He says.

"Sounds like a good idea…" Gabriella says with a smile. "We can probably sleep to 5.30 because neither of us will need to shower…" She smiles to him.

"About that… You didn't feel like you had to do that right?" He asks looking into the brown eyes.

"No… I wanted to." She says.

He kisses her lips tenderly. "Good… That's all I wanted to hear…" He mumbles against her lips before kissing her again. Her hand touched the stubble that had grown out on his chin. So very different from guys in her own age that showed of the facial hair they got, wanting to be mature and adult.

"Lets get to bed…" She mumbles to him not wanting to let to go of him.

"Yeah let's go to bed…" He agrees.

There was a soft knock on the door and Gabriella turned slightly in the safe grip Troy had around her. She looked at the door and saw her mother peaking her head inside of the room. Gabriella looked at her mother waiting for what she was about to say.

"I just waned to check if you were up and it seems like you are… Are you going in Troy's car when we go?" She asks.

"Yeah I think so…" She mumbles just wanting to go back to sleep. Even if Gabriella was a morning person even she thought this was too early for her. Her mother left the room and Gabriella turned around and tried to go back to sleep but realized that it wouldn't do any good so she just looks on Troy. He looked so peaceful, she pushed the bangs that covered his face out of the way to get a better look at his face.

"Stop staring at me… I can't sleep…" Troy says with his eyes still closed.

"We have to get up soon anyway…." She smiles to him feeling a blush coming upon her cheek knowing she had been caught while staring at him but calmed her self down quickly. They were together. She had the right to look at him! "Come on wake up Troy…" She says but his grip only tightens around her firm body.

"Don't want to its like super early… Like night!" He mutters and tries to go back to sleep. He feels her hand running trough his hair. "If you are trying to keep me awake that is a very stupid idea…" He mutters as he feels him self being dragged back to the land of dreams.

"I am getting up now and I suggest you do the same…" She left the bed and went to the bathroom. When she comes back fifteen minutes later Troy is sitting at the bed fully dressed looking like he had awoken from the dead. She smiles to him as he was dozing of but forced him self to stay awake. She considered to go with her parents just to be safe to keep her life.

"Why do we have to go this early?" He mumbles more to him self then her.

"Because if we start now we will be there by two…" She informs him he grumbles and he gets up to go the bathroom. And she decided to get dressed for the nearly seven hour long journey. Picking out a pair of comfortable jeans white tank top and green sweatshirt for the trip would be good enough. Hearing heavy footsteps coming back to her room she turned around looking at Troy that seemed to be a bit more awake now then before.

Her feet took her to him hugging him tightly and his arms were around her in matter of seconds. His nose dove into her curls smelling his own shampoo there a smile is plastered on his lips feeling satisfied about having her in his arms instead of some dumb blonde model.

"I hate to ruin the moment baby but I really need coffee…" He says to her and she nods understanding. They make their way down to the kitchen where Maria was doing breakfast and coffee for the entire trip something Troy was grateful for.

He would need it!

"God morning Gabriella and Troy…" Maria greats them softly

"Morning Maria…" Troy greats her.

"Hey mom…" They sit down at the table where a small breakfast was served. Troy grabbing the coffee pot to wake him self up with the caffeine kick. Jose Montez made them company at the table with a cup of coffee and a sandwich.

"Morning dad…" Gabriella said to her father that looked angry at Troy who did not feel welcome at this house but he also knew if he could get past her dad he was pretty sure Gabriella and he could make it through most things.

"Morning Honey…" He glance at Troy again. "Troy.." He mutters to him not meeting his eye.

"Jose! Behave!" Maria says to her husband of many years and Troy has to bite the inside of his cheek to not laugh at them. Gabriella was right Maria was in charge of her husband and Gabriella would probably be in charge of him when they got married… Did he just think that? Did he just think about a future marriage.

Yes he did.

Troy Bolton was hooked on this girl.

They sat in the car the quiet surrounded them but it was uncomfortable. It was just to early for them to be up and there for no talking was needed. And even if Gabriella wanted to sleep she stayed awake for Troy's sake. She had dragged him along with this so she could at least stay awake for the car ride.

"Sleep if you want to…" Troy's voice spoke kindly to her, like he had read her mind.

"I am awake…" She says sitting up better in the car seat looking out the window and then at him who had one hand on the steering wheel and the other was holding a thermos coffee cup. He should really look up options for coffee because he drained to mush every day. It could hardly be good for him.

"Yeah but how far are you from sleeping?" He asks her rather amused.

"Very far?" She asks cutely and he would kiss her if hadn't been forced to watch the road and keep an eye her parents SUV because he wasn't in the mood to get lost.

"If you say so… Can I ask you where you grandparents live? Nobody told me that part…" He puts his cup down in the holder and puts both his hands on the steering wheel.

"Phoenix… They live in the suburb and the entire family on my mothers side will be there…" Gabriella explains to him and he seemed to be relaxed that it was her mother's family and not her father's seeing as he would make his brothers would hate Troy as well and murder him while they were a sleep. Then she wondered if Troy and her would be allowed to sleep in the same room there or if they had to be in separate rooms.

"Oh that's nice I hope their warmth will come to us soon… I don't like the cold…" He mutters.

"I know you don't but whining about it won't make it better either…" She says wisely. He chuckles. "And shouldn't you pull down on the coffee, you complain about your constant heartburn…" She ads when he takes up the cup to drink some more then he had already done. Her mouth opened and she continued. "Heartburn is the first step to gastric catarrh and that can lead to gastric ulcer…" She explains to him.

"And you know this how doctor?" He asks taking an other sip of his coffee.

"I had to do a special project in health class and the teacher gave me the digestive system of some wired reason…" She mutters. "So there for I think you should start drink herbal tea." He just shakes his head and continues to drink his coffee.

"No way! I drink my coffee and not some grass shit… Believe me coffee is better then herbal tea shit!" He defends him self.

"If you say so… Its your life and your choice." Then they become quiet and he continues to drink his coffee and drive the car.

At 1.30 they had arrived at her grandparents house and all of them were stiff in the joints after all the sitting they had done since early this morning. Troy took Gabriella's in his kissing her quickly when they made their way up to the porch. The house was big and pratically screamed big family about it and he was not so comfortable.

"You alright?" Gabriella asks him quietly feeling him becoming tense.

"I don't know… Not really used to meet family that all…" He says to her just as quiet as she did to him.

"They'll like you I know they will…" She says going up on her toes pressing a tender kiss to his jaw. He saw the door open and a older woman stood these kissing everyone cheeks greeting them in Spanish something he still sucked at even though Gabriella had tried to teach him the basics of it but the only thing he could say in Spanish that was sort of useful was `_Una grande cerveza porfavor_` and he would not say that in this house.

"And who is this dashing young man?" The older woman said with a heavy accent.

"Nan… This is my boyfriend Troy Bolton…" Gabriella says with a warm smile.

"Welcome to the family mijo!" Then she kissed his cheeks and he had no idea if he was more terrified now or before!


	10. 10: One step forward

**I hope you like it :D i like it and soon Gabi will meet Dani ;) leave a comment. **

"I'm to heavy for you!" Her voice says.

"You to heavy for me? Are you insane? You are like a feather!" He exclaim to her and she looks at him with `are-you-serious?` eyes. "Yes… And besides you live when I am on top of you! And its fact that I weight like 40 pounds more then you!" He points out to her.

"Unless you weigh 155 pounds you better ad another 20…" She grins.

"Make it 70…" He grins back before kissing her lovingly.

"You weigh 185? How often do you work out?" She asks him when the broke away. She straddles him again. Hoping none of her family would catch them in this position. Then they would probably be forced to sleep in separate rooms. His hands were under her tank top feeling the smooth skin of her back under his hands.

"Three to four times a week… Depending on when Zeke can leave the restaurant." He says. "But this week its only twice… Sense I was dragged here…" He chuckles.

"No one forced you…" Gabriella says slightly hurt at this, but not wanting to meet his eyes she turns her head away from him. This caused his lips to crash against her cheek.

"I know…" He says surprised by the sudden wall Gabriella built up. "Are you mad?" He asks with caution. Not wanting to upset further if that was the case. He couldn't really comprehend why she was upset. It was meant as a joke.

"No..." She says shortly and gets of his lap without looking at him. Then he realized she was so pissed at him and he wondered how she was when she was angry because he found it really hard picturing this calm and sweet person angry. She barely cursed that's got to say a lot about a person's personality.

"Yes you are…" He replies to her getting of the pull out couch that was their bed during their day's here. And he wondered if this might be his first and last day here if she is ticking of at a joke. Then how the hell would she react in an actual fight!

"Sense when did you decide how I feel! If I say I am not mad then I am not mad!" She tells him hotly. Someone was defiantly pissed at him and he was getting pissed as well. It was always like that, if someone was mad at him it was something inside him that was triggered and he as well became pissed usually without a reason.

"Oh come on Gabriella! Anyone with eyes can see that you are pissed!" He says to her trying to keep his voice down. He did not need her family to know that they were fighting. Their first fight as well!

"I didn't know you had a degree in psychology!" She says sarcasm lacing her voice as she turned around to look at him.

"Would you just tell me what I fucking did?" He hisses just wanting to scream at her right now but he had to remind him self that her family was just a few doors down.

"You make it sound that I forced you to come! As I see it you came by free will!" She says to him also getting the picture of keeping the voice down because of her nosy family. They probably stood outside the door wanting to know what happened between the new couple.

"Is that what you are pissed about?" He says forcing him self not to laugh because that would only make it worse. "Baby I was joking… If I didn't want to be here I wouldn't be here believe me…" He wrap his arm around her placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to upset you…" He tells her sincerely.

"I'm sorry… I was overacting…" She mumbles to him. He places a sloppy kiss on her forehead again just hugging her tightly to his body. "Can we like never fight again?" She asks him and the innocent look on her face is so adorable. He smiles and places a kiss on her lips.

"Can't promise that but we can try and avoid it as mush as possible…" He offers gently.

"It's probably the best I can get…" She giggles to him gently.

The couple stood there a while longer holding each other something Troy enjoyed. She seemed to calm down in his grasp and that made him smile. His hands slipped down in the back pockets of her jeans with a boyish grin on his face. He leaned down to her ear and whispered. "You know… I could use a shower…" He said.

"TROY! We are at my grandparent's house!" She says to him her cheeks burning red from embarrassment.

"I only said I could use a shower how you decide to take it's not up to me but now that you mention it I won't die if we do it together." He smirks.

"You are a sick man!" She mumbles and hits his chest.

A sick man she was falling hard for.

They sat out on the porch just finishing dinner. Troy wondered what Gabriella's grandmother did in her spare time other then cook and do the dishes because the dinner was bigger then the enormous lunch they were given when they arrived. Troy entertained him self with playing with Gabriella's hand while he was listening to the Spanish family talking loudly and lovingly to one and other.

"Are you okay?" He heard Gabriella ask him quietly.

"Yeah… Its just I am used to strict dinners. But this is great." He mumbles before kissing her temple gently, it seemed like he had to touch her whenever he had a chance to, holding each others hands were not enough for him. He smiled as she put her head back on his shoulder.

"So Gabriella when can I expect great-grand children?" It was her grand mother who asked and Troy felt Jose's eyes on him telling him that if he took his daughters innocence he could dig his own grave.

"Mama…" Maria spoke. "Gabriella is barely 18 and they have only been together for a month…" She saved them.

"I was sixteen when I met you grandfather and a week later he knocked me up…" Her grandmother really knew how to pick her words. That's for sure… or not.

"Nan… Times is different now and me and Troy aren't planning any children.." Gabriella explained with burning cheeks.

"Neither of us is ready for that…" Troy added to her statement trying to make him self look good in front of her father. He doubted he would though the man was gonna kill him the first moment they were given alone.

"I hope that!" Jose's voice muttered from the other side of the table. Troy was seriously considering on going home. He wanted to confront Jose he did but he was to mush of a coward to actually do it. So he focus on something else that was happening around the table. Her cousin who was nineteen was texting on his cell phone the elderly was speaking Spanish to one and other and he did not get a thing! So he sat there in silence just observing.

"Gabriella will you help me in the kitchen?" Maria asked and Gabriella nodded her being the kind person she is. He noticed several women leaving the table and he felt that something bad was about to happen and he could not be more right because when Maria and Gabriella was inside the house Jose looked directly at him with dark eyes.

"Troy, come on lets go and talk." It was a direct order and Troy obeyed him fearing for his life if he disobeyed. He lifted from his seat and walked over to Jose who was going further away from the table.

Troy catches up on him and walk beside him in silence. He wondered if Jose could hear his heart beating a millions mile per second. He was pretty sure he would have a heart attack. He decided that Jose would be the first to talk sense he had been the one dragging him from the others. He stuck his hands in the jeans pockets, waiting for some sign from Jose that he was allowed to talk.

Jose stared at him when they reached a tree, Troy tried to focus on the dark eyes but found it difficult because he was petrified of the stare he was given. If looks could kill he would be a little puddle of blood right now. If even that…

"So Troy… What are your intentions with my daughter?" Jose asks while he was staring at him?

Intentions? How the fuck was he supposed to know? He fell for her the first time he saw her and wanted to make her happy, he wanted to be her everything and just be able to hold her at night before going to sleep. He just wanted to be that special person that could make her smile even in the worst of times. But could he tell her father this? Probably not.

"My intentions?" He asks as Jose continued to stare him down. "I just like being around her. I wanna make her as happy as she can possibly be. And just to be there when she needs me…" He says as an answer hoping that it would be good enough answer it probably wasn't in Jose ears that would kill if he even put a small mark on her! Thank god he had put a hickey far enough down so it was hidden by the t-shirt.

"How far have you two gone on the sexual parts?" Jose was searching his face for any signs of lies.

"Kissing…" He said keeping out the part that his daughter had been naked with him who was also naked in his shower last night. That was a part he intend to keep between him and Gabriella and the shower. But he doubted that his shower would tell anyone.

"I see…" Jose mumbles. "I can tell you this Troy, I do not like that you are together with my daughter but I guess as long as she is happy I have to tolerate you…" He mutters not happy at all at this but Troy saw it as a small victory but kept his face natural.

He fallowed Jose back to the table not able to wipe the smile of his face.

He smiled when she saw her curled under the cover's reading `lord of the flies` for some school assignment. Her tank top showed the mark he had given her. He sat down on the pull out couch that was their bed.

"Hey smarty…" He mumbles to her before pressing a kiss to her cheek. He sees her blush slightly at his affections. He was the kind of guy who rather showed that he cared then tell how he feels about them. She put the book down and looked him before kissing him softly.

"Do you like it here?" She asks him softly.

"Its great… Its just different from my family I tell you that…" He murmurs against her temple placing a gentle kiss there.

"Good or bad different?" She asks him and he smiles and take her in his arms so her head rest against his shoulder.

"Good different. For the record you all stay at the same house instead of shipping people of to hotels that my family does…" He says to her and continues. "And you show that you care about one and other and you grandma can really cook!" He chuckles. He feels her arm slip over his waist and pulls her self closer to him.

"Were Spanish, we are loud and eat all the time…" She says to him.

"Yet you are a disaster in the kitchen…" He reminds her gently.

"Do you think they invented take out with out a reason!" She mutters to him and he chuckles. It amazed him that Gabriella was a daughter of a dietician yet she would probably live on fast food if she would have the chance.

"You are unbelievable you know that right?" He chuckles to her looking down on her and she beams up to him with the biggest smile ever and he smiles back. He felt her fingers was playing against his ribcage. Relaxing more into the mattress he pulled her tighter to him not wanting to be away from her. And it was a minor problem that they were given separate duvets.

"People say that…" She giggles.

"You know… I don't like that we have separate duvets…" He murmurs to her temple. She was not hard to convince he learned. She pushed her duvet of and crawled in under his. "Hard to convince I see…" He chuckles. They sink down to a more laying position, Gabriella rested her head on his chest. Her hair was ticklish against his bare skin.

"Depends on what you ask me to do…" She says gently.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks her. She nods against his chest

"Why did your grandma call me mijo?" He had a vague memory that it meant son. He him self had gone through French and could now speak the language of love fluent, something that he was quite proud of.

"She sees you as a son…" Gabriella explains. "And if I tell you this she have never called any of the guys my cousin brings Mijo…" She focused on his neck because she didn't want to meet his eyes she was to shy for that after the statement.

"Cool…" Troy mutters. Silence fell over them and Gabriella guessed that both of them would be falling a sleep rather soon. "Good night…" He murmurs and Gabriella had never felt more content and safe then she did in that moment.

They had changed position during the night. Her back was pressed tightly to his chest and she had been awake for a while and could not get free from his grip not that she minded either but she really had to pee. She heard his stomach growl and she wondered if it was his stomach acid or if he was just hungry. She felt him shift behind her but he was still in a deep sleep. To bad for him he had to get up soon anyway.

Her grandparents had probably been up for the last hours! And she knew he could sleep for hours more!

She heard the door open and careful feet walking over the hardwood floor and she opened her eyes and saw a short boy standing there. It was her cousin Adam. He looked at them with curious eyes. "Nana said you should get up now… Breakfast is getting cold…" He says cutely to her. He smiles to them.

"Yeah Adam we will be there in a few… Go and tell nan that…" Gabriella smiles to the little boy who runs as fast as his short legs could carry him.

She realized she needed to get her heavy sleeping boyfriend up before somebody came up and woke them up them self. And would tell her father how close he liked to sleep beside her and under the same duvet. She smiled as she feels his warm and even breath on her neck.

"You may be there in a few minutes but I think I'll stay here and sleep for a few hours.." She hears him murmurs into her neck before placing a sweet kiss on her neck. His hand went under tank top feeling the soft skin of her stomach, he turned her around to her back pinning her to the bed, his upper body covered her leaning down to kiss her tenderly. Gabriella smiles into the kiss holding his bicep gently in her hands. "Morning.." He says in a low tone before kissing her again.

"Morning to you to… We have to get up like now…" She also talking quiet not wanting to ruin the intimacy between them.

"I really don't want to…" He says.

"I know but otherwise my dad will probably split us up and you will sleep in the room next to theirs…" She informs him.

"I think your dad want me dead…" He says.

"You figured out that now?" She says sarcastic with a hint of a laugh in her voice. They share a few more innocent kisses before Gabriella forces them up from the comfort and warmth the duvet had given them during the night.

But now he had to face a new day with the Montez and honestly he was quite scared on what they may throw at him.

She looked at him when he played basketball with the younger kids of her family, if it was something he was good with it was children and she believed he would be the most amazing dad when that time came for him. She though had a really hard time connecting to children and didn't know what to with them let alone talk about.

So she enjoyed to watch him from a far while he played with the children. He seemed to enjoy the game of basketball even if they children was short he helped them up to the hoop so they could throw the ball in. And he was equally happy whenever a child got the ball in. And even when they missed he encouraged them to try it again because the next time they would get the ball in the net.

Her eyes wandered to her cousin that was a year younger then her but had already dragged one to many guys to these family get-togethers. And was probably more experienced then Gabriella as well but at the moment she didn't really care because her entire family loved Troy, especially the younger ones who was gaining a lot of attention from him and his smile never seemed to be wiped of his godlike face. The children hugged his legs when they felt forgotten and he had them up on his shoulders so they could throw the ball in the net again and their smile could be compared to the sun.

And Gabriella wondered who had the most fun, the kids or her boyfriend.

"Gabriella?" Her mothers soft voice spoke to her breaking her thoughts and make her head spin towards her mother's direction.

"Yeah mom?" She says trying to not look over her shoulder so she could see Troy. She heard him laughing in the background and the children fallowed his example and laugh along with him or maybe they laughed at him. She didn't know.

"I am going to the store and wondered if you wanted to come with me?" That was her mothers code for that she wanted to have some girl talk with her daughter.

"Yeah sure…" Gabriella smiles and gets up from the chair she was sitting in. She walks up to her mother and she hopes that Troy would be fine on his own for a while. As long as he played with the kids nothing terrible could go wrong.

She hoped.

They had been silence in the car when they drove to the store. Letting the music fill the silence.

"So what do you want to talk about mom?" Gabriella asks her mother when they are putting apples down in the plastic bag.

"Why would you think that I wanted to talk to you? Maybe I just wanted to spend time with my daughter…" Her mother said innocent. Gabriella just smiles to her knowing she wanted to talk about something. "Okay I want to discus you and Troy and what I want you to do, its not a request but more of a need to make me sleep safe at night.." Her mother says and Gabriella looks strange at her mother.

"And what is it that you want me to do?" Gabriella asks stopping her steps and looks at her mother.

"I want you start eating birth control pills. And its not that Ii don't trust you and Troy I do but I also know that in the heat of the moment you could easily forget protection…" Gabriella's cheeks was burning red right now couldn't her mother pick a more suitable place to talk about this? Like in the car or somewhere less public!

"Yeah sure… What ever you say mom…" She tried to calm her burning cheeks down but they refused to go back to a normal color.

Maria giggled gently at her daughters embarrassment. And they continued their journey through the store. Her cell phone vibrated. She got it up and saw it was from Troy.

_Were did you go? Miss you :( _

She smiles upon his affections towards her.

_At the store with mom be back in half hour. Want anything? Miss you too._

She continued to fallow her mother around the store picking up different things they needed so her nan could make them food. The phone vibrated again.

_Could you buy me some gum? _

He got his wish granted when they arrived home forty minutes later. He was drinking a beer with her uncles when they got home. He was laughing with them and seemed comfortable around her family. Her father was talking to some of the older members of the family. She walks over and sits down next to Troy and hands him his gum.

"Thanks…" He smiles and starts digging up money from his pocket.

"You don't have to pay for it…" She says kindly to him. He smiles to her and place a chaste kiss up on her lips. She felt the taste of beer upon his lips at the quick contact. His head turned to her uncles that smirked at them. Gabriella blushes of course, but this doesn't seem to bother Troy he just takes her hand in his and continues to listen to the elder. And as they continue to listen Gabriella's head falls down on his shoulder. Something they both enjoyed.

Later that night the family was at a lake with a small sand beach and they grilled and talked just having a good time as a family. She felt eyes burn on her the entire time and it wasn't Troy's she felt it was her cousin that sent her jealous stares when ever Troy took her hand or kissed her temple or mouth.

"You okay?" Troy asks her softly when she shivered slightly.

"A bit cold, I think I am gonna get my sweatshirt from the car…" She says about to get up but Troy keep her in place.

"Take mine… I think its kinda hot anyway.." He smiles and pulls down the zipper of the blue puma sweatshirt, she pulls it on her slim shoulders. His arms lays around her shoulder rubbing up and down trying to heat her up. She was glad they sat on a bench so she could lean in to his side.

"Thank you.." She murmurs and kisses his jaw gently still fallowed by her cousins envious eyes.


	11. 11: You're lying!

Enjoy :D While I am going to sleep! Leave a review its always appreieted!

* * *

Troy had been dragged away fishing with her grandfather and her uncles and father and some of the younger children. So Gabriella took this time to do some homework while there was some peace and quiet around the house. Her mother was talking to her aunt and grandmother while drinking coffee.

"You let her stay at his apartment alone!" Her aunt sounded surprised at this and upset, even though her daughter was mush worse then Gabriella. And had probably carried both one and two STD maybe a hundred! Yet she complains that Gabriella spends the nights at Troy's fully dressed and he dressed as well. Al they did was kissing and some minor make out. Something he did not push further then she wanted to go.

Yes he was to perfect to believe. And what was even harder to believe was that he was hers. Something she was shocked over everyday when she received a message or a phone call from him she looked at her phone making sure it was hers.

"Yes I do, I trust Gabriella to make smart choices. And if she wants to have sex with him there probably aren't no way I can stop her." Her mother says gently but yet firm to her sister. Gabriella felt gratitude towards her mother for standing up for her and Troy's relationship. Even if she could choose to pick out sex parts she would feel more comfortable. But her mother deciding she should be on the pill in the store was far worse! "And its not exactly like your daughter is an angel her self…" Her mother stated.

This made her aunt to stare at her big sister not quite sure what to say about this. She knew she had a point but would like to believe that her daughter the pure and innocent daughter that Gabriella is. But it was quite obvious that her daughter did more then just held hands with the boys she brought home.

"At least my daughter is staying under my roof." She says as a lame attempt to save some of her dignity. Gabriella smiles softly her self trying to focus on the homework in front of her. But it was hard when her mother and aunt were arguing like two teenagers over a boy.

"Yes but I trust my daughter enough to let her stay at Troy's place." Her mother says the tension building up between the two sisters.

"Please can you be quiet I need to do my homework!" Gabriella says sweetly. Her family looked at her forgetting that she was sitting there hearing every single word they had said. Her aunt left the kitchen to avoid further argumentation. Her mother said something about packing the last things, and she was alone with her homework. But soon enough she heard footsteps into the kitchen, something she didn't think further into because _everyone_ ate _all the time_!

She looked over her shoulder and saw her younger cousin looking at her like she was some who had stolen something from her. Gabriella looks back to her math books but find it hard to ignore her cousin's burning stare. The younger Montez sat down next to Gabriella making it impossible to ignore her.

"Is there something wrong?" Gabriella says harsher then necessary. But truth was that she had always been jealous of her younger cousin who had more defined curves and bigger chest then she had. Her curls seemed tamer then her own and she had the full lips that would make Angelina Jolie jealous. And her eyes, dark brown close to black and her eyelashes that was black with out a hint of mascara. She was every guy wet dream! So yes Gabriella was jealous.

"No…" Tina, her cousin begins, but opens her mouth to speak again. "Is just something I want to talk to you about, Its Troy, I want to talk to you about." Gabriella drops her pen and look at her. What the hell had she to say about Troy?

"What about him?" She asks her trying to keep the calm and collected face. But her cousin was probably out after Troy and she would probably be dumped the second he got a real good look at the exotic Latina beauty that her cousin was.

"How did a girl like you…" She looked degrading down on Gabriella's grey sweatpants and white tank top. "Get a hunk like Troy?" She finish her sentence, she felt pleased when she saw Gabriella looking down on her outfit worriedly. It was exactly what she wanted her to feel about her self so Tina her self might have a shoot at the Greek god that was know as Troy Bolton.

"Was that supposed to mean?" Gabriella let all insecurities rise to the surface making Tina's self-esteem grow more and more, something that had been working for many years.

"No I just mean its no secret that guys have preferred me over you… So it's a shock that you get someone like him… I mean you are quite boring." She continues breaking Gabriella more and more for each second. And Gabriella felt the tears burn inside her eyelids. "And I mean its not like you put out for him… Poor guy. How can he like being in a relationship like you?" Not wanting to be more humiliated she gets up from the bar stool leaving the books forgotten.

She runs to the room she and Troy had been sleeping in during their visit here. She closed the door and let the tears fall down her cheeks. She searched her pockets for her phone and dialed the number to her best friend.

"_Hello?_" Her friend sounded bored when she picked up the phone.

"Shar?" Gabriella tried to control her voice from shaking when she spoke to her. She slid down on the floor next to a bookshelf filled with books and pictures.

"_Gabi? What's wrong? Why are you crying? What did Troy do!_" Sharpay asked forgetting everything she had been doing before. "_Sweetie are you there?_" Sharpay asks when she only receive silence from her best friend.

"Am I boring and uptight?" She gets out when she calms her self down a bit only to cry out again when she gets the words out.

"_Do I ever hang out with boring and uptight people?_" Sharpay sais into the phone already making a plan to kill Troy, of course she would need help from Chad because she didn't want to ruin her nails. What she just got them done!

"I am serious Shar!" She cries out trying to be quiet as possible not wanting to draw attention to her.

"_No, you're not boring and uptight. Sure you prefer to stay at home instead of go to a party. It's a part of who you are and if Troy can't see that he is not worth you time._" Sharpay said being the good best friend she was. She should get an award for this.

"Troy hasn't said anything… Its my cousin Tina… She said I was boring and practically said he would leave because I wasn't putting out.." She explains calming down a bit. But she still felt the aching in her heart.

"_And I'll repeat, if he can't respect that he is not worth your time and you'll get something so mush better. A guy who love you and respect you, because you are only worth the best sweetie…_" Sharpay says softly still hearing Gabriella crying on the other side of the phone. She hated not to be able to hug her best friend in a state like this. "_Gab don't cry… You are stronger then this. You never bother before!_" Sharpay says.

"I know but… But what if she is right Shar? What if I am not good enough for him? What if he dumps me because I don't want to have sex with him yet?" She asks her best friend. Sharpay felt sorry for her friend knowing that sex was something Gabriella valued high and wouldn't jump in bed with the first guy that came her way. But something also told Sharpay that she had this fairytale ideal of how her first time was going to be.

"_Gabi… Hunny you are good enough for him and even if I have never met the guy I am sure he respects you enough to understand that you want to wait._" Sharpay says. "_Gab I gotta go but talk to Troy about this alright? I love you sweetie._"

"Bye Shar…" The friends hung up and Gabriella didn't leave her seat on the floor trying to calm down.

The door opened and quickly she dried her tears and got up from the floor trying to look as normal as possible but she doubted she was even close to looking good after crying. She takes a deep breath before facing the person that had come in. When she met the blue eyes she looked away again.

"What's wrong?" The concern in his voice could not be mistaken and she tried to get past him but the fact that he was both bigger and stronger then she made it impossible for her to get around him.

"Nothings its nothing…" She mumbles trying to get pass him again only to fail when his arm grab her upper arm. "Just let me go…" She whispers.

"No… Just tell me what's wrong." He says again. He keeps his grip around her arm but doesn't turn her around. "Gab?" His plea sound quietly. Scared that he might have done something. Even though he couldn't recall something strange from this morning before going fishing with the male Montez even though he was mostly watching the little kids that got bored with fishing. And it was mostly because they didn't get any fish the second the started that they got bored.

"Its just…" She begins. How was she supposed to explain this to him? "I don't know… Tina and I were talking and then she said something about me being boring and uptight and not good enough for you and then… I don't know…" She finishes quietly.

She turns around and hugs him tightly his arms fallow hers and hugs her back giving her the comfort she obviously needed, forgetting for a second why he was here in the first place. "Gab… I need to get home…" He says and creates a distance between them.

"We will be going in a few hours…" She says not understanding, and the earlier argument or what ever it was seemed forgotten.

"I need to go now… Nate was in a car accident and I need to get there as soon as possible. So I'll go now." He explains to her trying his hardest to remain strong. Gabriella comprehending what he was saying. "I need to go…" He repeats confused over all of this. Not knowing what to do. Should he cry or what? He just knew he needed to be with his brother as soon as possible.

"Go.. Just call me when you get there…" She says to him. He place a kiss on her forehead.

"We talk about this later alright? I promise." He mumbles against her forehead. She smiles weakly to him and nods. He grabs his bag and is out from the room in matter of seconds.

They arrive home later that evening her father mumbling the entire way home how rude Troy had been, leaving with out saying good bye it was basic manners. Gabriella tried to explain to him why he had to leave even though her mother was the only one listening to her who wondered if she heard anything from Troy about his brother yet but she hadn't and she was worried both for Nate and how Troy was doing under this pressure.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Her mother tender voice asked her daughter.

"Tiered?" She asks knowing its not the answer she wanted to hear. But she was on the other hand not feeling to talk to her mother about this in this right moment. Or like ever. Her mother looked at her with that look that said 'you-can-do-better-then-that'. "Mom I don't want to talk about it alright?" Gabriella says and gets up from the couch.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital and be with him. I think he needs someone by his side right now…" Her mother says softly. Then she left her daughter to make a decision alone.

He had been sitting the plastic chair far to long but he wanted to be here when they brought Nate out from the surgery. Where he had been for the last ten hours and he had been waiting for four hours. His parents got along almost to well it scared him to not see them bickering and arguing over the stupidest things. But then again their youngest son was in surgery and that was something that was a bond between them forever. Him and Nate that's the only reason they remembered each others name.

That and 15 years of marriage he guessed.

He glanced at them and saw their hand clasped together tightly his mothers head rested against his fathers shoulder both was exhausted of just sitting there, waiting for the answers they never got. What if his brother didn't survive this? Sure his brother and he wasn't on the best terms al the time and yes they usually argued but Nate was still his brother and wanted him in his life. He needed him!

He ran his hands through his hair for the millionth, maybe billionth, time that day. He felt his stomach grumble for food. His mouth was dry as well. He should probably get something to eat or drink but then he might miss something about his brother. He couldn't risk that.

He felt his cell phone vibrate and saw Gabriella's name and cursed under his breath. He had forgotten to call her when he got here. He sighs. He presses the answer button and puts the phone against his ear mumbling: "Hello…"

"_Hey…_" She says quietly on the other side. "_How are you feeling? Is Nate okay?_" He smiles. She didn't blame him for forgetting to call her when he arrived here.

"I don't know… I'm exhausted. I don't know how Nate is… He's been in surgery for over ten hours…" He mumbles. God he wishes he could be in a bed with Gabriella right now. "I wish you were here…" It slips out of his mouth something he hadn't planned on saying, something that he didn't wanna say because he wanted to be the strong one. The one who offered help not asked for it.

"_Do you want me to come down? I will if you want me to…_" She says kindly. Could she be anymore perfect then she already is? What had he done to deserve her in his life, better yet his girlfriend?

"No… You have school tomorrow and… Yeah…" It was al he really could say with out making a more of a fool out of him self.

"_Its to late for that… I'm already here… So where are you?_" She asks and he let a breath out of a relief.

"I'm in emergency room outside the nurse station…" He explains. He lets his hand fall down from his ear and look in front of him. He looked up every once in while to get a glimpse of Gabriella, but she didn't show yet. He let a tear escape his eyes.

What if Nate didn't make it?

He shouldn't think that way but there was a possibility that he wouldn't make it. Pictures from their youth flashed in front his inner eye. Everything from stealing cookies when they thought their mother wasn't looking to blaming each other when something was broken or had went missing. In one way Nate was his best friend but the other way he was his worst enemy. These last years they had just argued because Nate behaved the exact same way Troy him self did during his collage years. But in spring he would graduate and hopefully he would rise to the to the task, and become part owner of Bolton Hotels.

He heard the running feet squeak over the linoleum floor. But no one stopped in front of him or even near him. He wanted to feel her comforting arms around him then maybe he could get his mind of the fact his brother was in surgery even if just for a moment.

"Hi…" Her soft voice sounded in front of him. Cranking his head up in a uncomfortable position he saw her there, looking beautiful as ever in sweats and her hair in a messy bun.

He gets up and hugs her close to him not caring who might see the two of them together. He wanted her out of the spotlight. He could handle the paparazzi fallowing his every step but she wasn't going too pulled into it because of him, she wasn't going to be some headline in some stupid tabloid! He could spare her that mush.

He hid his head in her neck feeling the sweet scent that was Gabriella Montez. His savior this moment. "Thank you…" He whispers. Her tiny arms hug him closer to her. He feels her kiss him gently were the neck met the shoulder.

"You would do the same for me…" She says back in the same hushed tone incase anyone heard them talking. Troy broke away from her when they heard someone clear their throat and he was met by his dad.

"Seems like you and Gabriella have taken things further…" His father said. Gabriella looked between them and smiles to his father sweetly. She tried to read him but found it impossible.

"Uhm I'll go get some coffee…" She says and leave Troy's side. He nods to her and smiles.

"Yeah dad I know I should date someone my own age! You don't have to say it…" He says when Gabriella is gone from his view and hearing zone. His father just looked at him as he was planning on what to say to his son about this behavior about dating a minor.

"Does she makes you happy Troy?" His father asks looking at his son. "Because of she does… don't make the same mistake I did ten years ago and take her for granted and let her slip through your fingers…" His father explains to him. "Yes she may be younger then you Troy, but age is nothing but a number. And if you really care about her you will fight for her the entire way…" Troy is shocked over his father talking about his emotions this mush and especially for his son.

"Thanks… I means mush to me…" Troy mumbles. "And believe me I wish I could tell you this under better circumstances…" He ads to his dad.

"Yeah… But she is a good girl if she is here for you… Seems worth holding on to…" Then he disappeared behind him, Troy smiles for a second. Then he is brought back to the real world.

His brother was still in surgery.

Nate had been wheeled out of surgery and he would be fine the promise had sounded. Yet Troy was wide awake in his bed. His eyes was looking at the sleeping body next to him. He was still worried. So many 'What if' was running around in his mind. And the worst was constantly that he wouldn't survive this. Then his brother would be gone for good.

He sighs and gets up from the bed not being able to lie here anymore. He goes to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, something he hoped would calm him down enough so he could sleep. It didn't really matter anyway he had decided to call in sick all week anyway. And hopefully avoid reporters as good as possible.

He finish the water and goes back to the bedroom. He stops in the door just looking at his girlfriend. She was adorable when she was asleep. Smiling he walk over to her and lays down next to her kissing her shoulder gently. Reflecting over what his father had said about her..

"_Because of she does… don't make the same mistake I did ten years ago and take her for granted and let her slip through your fingers…"_


	12. 12: I am talking about you!

**I know I have been slow and I know this chapter is short! But seriosuly this last weeks have been fucking insane! my homework have been linening upon my floor (Don't have a desk at the moment) And I think as mush homework I have been having these last couple of weeks I haven't had these last two years combinded! -.- School suck! Anyway I hope you understand and that I will try to upload as mush as possible, I will go out on my practice on monday so we'll se how it goes with this. I wont make any promises :) I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway **

* * *

He had fallen asleep after her and he was up before her so for her to wake up without him felt empty and scary. She got up and found her clothes and put it on then she went to the kitchen where he sat not knowing what to do. If he sat still he thought to mush about what could have happened during the night Nate was alone at the hospital. And if he did something else he felt like he wasn't caring enough about his brother. He felt caught at a dead end. But he knew once he got to the hospital and met his brother everything would be fine.

She sat down next to him at the table. Staying quiet, not really knowing how to act when he was upset like this. Something that was so unfamiliar for her. He was always happy and he knew what to say and how to act in every given situation and here he was, quiet, staring empty in front of him. He looked at her, his eyes were dull and dark bags under his eyes. Not like the Troy Bolton he was just two days ago.

"Do you need to go to school?" He asks quietly avoiding the real issue.

"Not if want me to stay…" She answers knowing her mother would call her in sick if Troy wanted her to be there because her mother had been a nurse and understood that Troy might need somebody else outside his family who was there for him. Nothing her father understood who only saw that Troy made her miss school.

"Thank you…" He mumbles kissing her forehead. She took his hand in hers and smiles at him softly.

"I'm always here for you Troy…" She replies. He rest his head against hers feeling exhausted. He barley slept any last night, his mind wouldn't let him. If he ever doubted that he would love this girl in a near future he was hundred percent sure she was holding his heart. And she didn't know it yet.

"I just wish you could meet my family under other and better circumstances…" He says quietly. "You want anything to eat by the way?" Trying to change the subject she notices. So even for just a second he didn't have to think about his brother being in the hospital. "What do you want?" He gets up from the chair searching the cabinets for her breakfast feeling panic in his body and his mind was just blank. He forced the tears inside his eyelids not wanting to be weak in front of Gabriella. But she sensed he was near a mental breakdown.

Gabriella got up as well standing behind him for a while as he close a cabinet. His back fell forward when his hands support him on the counter. She reminded her self to never ever be a physiologist… ever! She put her hand on his back rubbing softly. "Come on… Lets go to the hospital… I can get something to eat there." She says softly. He breathes heavily trying to collect him self. "Troy… Come here." He turned around and she hugged him tightly. His head rested against her shoulder when it started to get wet with tears that needed out.

Later they were at the hospital. Troy refusing to meet Gabriella's eye sense he didn't wanna talk about the incident were he cried on her shoulder. No he wasn't a fan of showing weakness and especially not in front of his girlfriend. Instead he stared into to the wall until the doctor was done at his brother.

"You can come in now…" The female doctor says gently and leaves the door open for them to go inside. He glances at her and then gets up from the plastic chair, Gabriella unsure if she should fallow or stay in the chair. She decides that she should stay, because he's been quiet and barley looked at her sense he cried at his apartment. Something she saw as a good thing that he trusted her enough to see him in that state but now he was quiet and avoided her at all cost.

He turned around before going into the room looking at her, wondering why she wasn't coming.

"Something wrong?" He said, the first thing he had said to her since they left his apartment he looked at her trying to read her but she was completely closed for the outer world… For him and that stung a bit.

"You tell me…" She replies some what annoyed. Feeling hurt of the rejection she was given.

"What are you talking about?" He is just isn't up for this! He is tiered and just wants to make sure his brother is okay and she throws this dirt at him.

"Nothing we can talk about it later…" She mumbles. Trying to make it comfortable in the hard plastic chair made it nearly possible to not think about the fact that Troy was staring at her from where he stood.

"No… We talk about it now!" He demands. "Everything on the table right now! About yesterday and why you are mad at me now… So what do you wanna start with?" He asks her. He walked over to her sitting down next to her.

"About you! Because ever sense we met you have been some type of super human that doesn't show any emotions other then happiness and perfection and when you actually do show that you are human and can feel things other then happiness and your stupid perfect smile isn't on you shut down completely and you don't speak to me or even look at me." She looks so desperate at him that makes him insecure and he barley knows what to say let alone breathe. He was not the person she believed he was.

"Gab… I am not more human then anyone else… I just don't like showing weakness or talking about how I really feel… And when you saw me…" He is quiet for a while debating with himself what word he should use. "In that state and I didn't know what to do… I want to be the strong one… Can you try to see it from my point of view?" He takes her hand in his and rest his head against her temple.

"You don't always have to be strong… Not with me… I mean I am not the best person to give advice but I can always listen." She turns her head slightly making their forehead rest against each other.

"Thank you…" He looks at her for a moment before moving on. "And what about yesterday? Why were you crying?" He asks he also tries to look her in the eyes but they were focused on the floor. "Talk to me…" He begs.

"You don't talk to me…" He looks at her with this look begging her to understand. Then she sighs. "My cousin said that I was boring and uptight and it was impossible for a girl like me to keep a guy like you without sleeping with you…" She gets out. "And because as long as I can remember every guy have wanted her more then me and I can see why I can really so I don't blame you if you want to choose her instead of me…" Her eyes is still focused on the floor to embarrassed to look him in the eyes.

"Hey… I would never ever push you to do anything you don't want to do… Okay? You just got to trust me and if you feel uncomfortable when I touch you or whatever it is just say stop and I'll stop…" He promised her kiss her nose gently. "I want you and I want to be with you because if I didn't I would be with someone else…" He says softly to her.

They stay there for a minute before they get up from the chairs and in to the room of Nathan Bolton. The young mans head was bandage and his face was covered in stitches and bruises while he looked at something at the TV.

"Look who dragged his as out of the office…" Nate teases when he sees the couple. "And I hope that fine girl is for me so I have motivation to get better sooner. Because if it is way better then a card!" He says sounding kind of high of something Troy, guessed was the morphine speaking more then his little brother. Gabriella is blushing rather wildly at the younger Bolton's words.

"Actually she is mine Nate…" He smiles proudly to Gabriella before turning back to his brother again. "This is Gabriella Montez… Gab this is my brother Nate.." Gabriella smiles shyly against him and takes a step forward, wishing she could have worn something else then her sweats.

"Hi…" She says quietly.

"So you are the one who calms my brother down…" Nate says to the brunette. "And you know if I have been in better shape you would have dumped his sorry as and gotten with me instead because I am more fun then he is!" He says and starts laughing that turns into a cough.

"Are you okay Nate?" Troy asks, as the caring big brother he could be when he wanted to.

"Yeah the drugs are wearing out though…" He mumbles with a grin on his face. "You should try it… Its better then alcohol." He says laughing gently. Gabriella smiles at the interaction between the two brothers. The brothers joked and talked like nothing happened yesterday. And she would give anything to see that calm and content smile on Troy's face.

* * *

It was Friday and Gabriella is forced to have a girls night with Sharpay something she didn't mind really, but Troy on the other hand had whined about not being able to sleep properly when she was away, probably because she had spent every night at his place this week and four days before that so yes they had become pretty comfortable to share bed and both of them enjoyed it. A lot. But today she was going to share bed with Blondie and that was pretty good to.

"So why is it emergency girls night Shar? I thought you and Chad were happy. Or is it something else?" She asks when they sit on the bed in their pajamas and their faces covered in green goo and hair wrapped in plastic hats for best effect of their impacts. It was traditions for the two friends every once in a while.

"I missed my best friend…" She says. "I mean I am happy that you got Troy I really I am but I kinda miss you and me just hanging out." Sharpay confess. And Gabriella can't get mad either knowing that she has right. She have been spending most of her time with Troy.

"I'm sorry… I just… I don't know I guess I was so caught up with having a boyfriend that I took you for granted.." Gabriella says to her best friend. "I never meant to hurt you or Chad, but to my defense you have been pretty busy with Chad!" Then the girls burst out laughing. Why, neither of them really knew why. But they who needed a real reason to laugh had a bad life.

"So how far have you and Troy-boy gone into your relationship… And I don't wanna hear the crap about feelings. I want the physical department." Shapay sounded eager about knowing about her best friend growing up and about Troy Bolton's body in close up.

Gabriella started biting her lips and her cheeks turned red just thinking about the things they did even if it was pretty innocent so far something that suited Gabriella so far but lets face it, she is a teenager and teenagers a full of hormones and she would want to take things further with Troy because she felt comfortable with him and she also knew that she could say no, no matter how far they had gone. And that makes a girl feel secure with her boyfriend.

"Eh…" She giggles nervously. "We have showered once and we make out without shirts… That's it I guess." She says with burning cheeks to her best friend, glad it was covered.

"Showering?" She asks approvingly of this activity. "Did he ask you or did you ask?" Shar asks exited loving the news about the relationship.

"Neither… He was in the shower and walked in after, and honestly? I wouldn't mind doing it again…" She was sure that the facial mask was gonna melt form her face any second now mainly because she was blushing so hard and her face was burning up from the confessions she told her friend. She never thought she would tell anyone this. It was something that was going to stay between her and Troy.

"Are you serious! Oh My god! My best friend is growing up!" Sharpay seemed to be more excited then Gabriella and all she could do was laugh.

* * *

It was a bit too quiet for him. It was a bit to cold for him. It was just to empty for him. He missed Gabriella and wanted her in his arms again. But he had to sleep alone tonight. It wasn't a thought that was appealing for him; he had kind of grown addicted to having her beside him when he woke up. Just having her there made a huge difference for him. But he could hardly force her to choose between him and her best friend sense forever (her words not his, he thought she should choose him).

He sapped trough the channels for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He had already eaten and was bored out of his mind. He thought about calling Kelsi but she was probably trying to get Dani to sleep, he felt kinda pathetic that he, a 22 year old was bored and alone on Friday night with out even a hint of a party or something he just sat on his couch doing nothing. He could might as well go to sleep or pack sense he was supposed to be in New York on Wednesday for a charity. There was something else that was supposed to happen on Wednesday to… He couldn't put his finger on it though.

He left the TV to find something to eat. Not that he was hungry… He just wanted something to do. He looked at the clock. 9.30. He might as well go to bed he had hardly slept any this week plus he might will be able to convince Gabriella to stay at his place again tomorrow. Maybe while he was home, coming week as well. She didn't seem to mind the stay this week. But it was mostly because he could hardly breathe without her this week so she stayed with him during the night sense it calmed him down.

But now that Nate was healthy and would be out in a week he was calm about his brother again. Now he just missed her. It was almost scary how one person could affect your entire life, and he thought he was untouchable no one could ever get under his skin this fast that she had gotten under his skin.

Sighing when he found nothing good to eat he decide to be a boring person and go to bed and at least try to sleep.

The girl giggles loudly with out even a thought that there was others in the house and the former distance between them was now closed with giant steps. They had talked about everything and nothing tonight. Just like two best friends should. They talked about their boyfriends how good they were and the next minute they talked about their flaws but in a loving way and of course the most important stuff (according to Sharpay) their packages!

* * *

Gabriella being innocent blushed deeply when she tried to explain Troy's size, she was unfamiliar with this and didn't know what was normal and big and small. And she didn't wanna know about Chad's package.

"Do you think you will have sex with him?" Sharpay asks her.

"Yeah I think I will and he said he won't push me and I trust him on that because he is too good to do something like that to me or anyone for that matter." She answers feeling good to know she had such good boyfriend.

"He sounds perfect for you…" Sharpay giggles.

"He is… And he says he have grown addicted to share bed with me… And I kinda like the safe feeling he gives me when he holds me before going to sleep and that he is still holding me when I wake up." Gabriella was smiling goofy and bit her lower lip gently.

"You miss him now don't you?" Sharpay teases.

"I kinda do… Sorry but you don't provide the same comfort." Gabriella giggles quietly. "And my mother is taking me to the hospital on Tuesday to get me on the pill…" Also confess.

"Why?" Sharpay who had a hard time believing that innocent Gabriella would eat birth control.

"Mom wants me to be protected incase we have sex in the heat of the moment…" To tiered to actually blush.

"It's a smart move if you consider how fast you shared a shower with him." Gabriella stares at Shar.

"I think we should go to sleep now!" Gabriella says turning around so her back was facing Sharpay who was just giggling. They both needed their sleep and Gabriella didn't wanna hear her stupid comment anymore. She checks her phone before actually going to sleep.

_Can't sleep without you and I miss you._

She smiles before answering knowing he cared more then she could fully understand in this moment. Biting her lip gently before sending the message.

_I miss you to_


	13. 13: Stupid Stupid Stupid!

**Okay I am tiered and I hope you enjoy this:P its like 2.30 am here so yeah I am tiered xD**

* * *

Halloween sucks! Gabriella hated the fact that people dressed out and you barely knew who it was and she was also petrified of clowns and some people had a habit to dress like those stupid things. They killed behind smiles and she always locked her self in her room on this day refusing on leaving unless she was hungry or needed to go to the bathroom, but not this year. No her stupid boyfriend asked her to come with him to a party one of his friends was having. He said it was costumes and all! (How great! Not!) And he used the innocent eyes!

Stupid boyfriend!

She should just stick with her original plan of staying in her room. But he had learned that if he used the innocent eyes and kissed her neck in the right places and she cave into him and he had his way. That's how she ended up at the mall with Sharpay trying to find something to wear at the stupid party!

Stupid party! Stupid Boyfriend! Stupid her!

"I think this is good for you! I mean dressing up and learn to deal with your fears!" Sharpay sounds exited and Chad was just bored. Neither was he a big fan of Halloween, he just liked the drinking and playing all the silly games.

Gabriella just stared at her best friend. Good for her? Is she going crazy it would be a suicide to do this; she would get a heart attack of all the masked people. Maybe she should mention she was scared of this for Troy, he would understand. But he seemed so excited to bring her and she would get to meet his friends and she couldn't bring him down from that. She just couldn't bring his good mood down.

"Shar you know she is scared of people who wears masks. And maybe she should take this in steps instead of throwing her self in the worst day of masked people." Chad suggest mostly because he was bored out of his mind he hated when Sharpay forced him to come with them to the mall.

"Exactly!" Gabriella was quick to throw in now when she had a chance to save her self! "And besides he didn't do it fair game! I mean he kissed me and used his innocent eyes I could have said yes to anything in that state, believe me! And he used his innocent eyes!" She repeats in case they missed the first time.

"Then tell him!" Sharpay says.

"I can't! He is freaking excited about this and I just can't bring my self to tear his good mood down." She sighs. She would do anything for him she realized.

But tonight she was going to eat a bucket of Ben and Jerry with out feeling guilty about it! She deserved it! Unless her stupid boyfriend called and he is going to be called stupid boyfriend until this thing was over.

Damn pills giving her sugar cravings all the time! She swore that they would be her death with out a doubt. "Shar do you have sugar cravings with your pills because I swear to you under these last four days I have eaten my weight in chocolate!" She mutters changing the subject. "I am going to be fat!" She sulks. "And then Troy is going to dump me and I am all alone."

"I think you are overacting Gabi… I swear that you wont gain a pound!" Chad says.

"I have gained two in four days! It's not okay! Seriously my skinny jeans are like a size to small for me now! And I am al emotional! I hate being a girl!" Gabriella was not the kind of person who likes to complain and whine to her best friends but right now she just felt like complaining to them with out mercy.

"It will be better Gab… I swear you are just emotional right now because of the extra hormones and you are having your period. But It will be better I swear." Sharpay explains to her and she didn't feel better of the pep talk but at least her friend tried.

"I just feel sorry for Troy who is spending al night with me…" Yes she had started to sleep at his place more often she even had a drawer with her things and her toothbrush was next to his and some make up and other things cluttered on the sink he didn't mind though he liked having her around often.

"Oh come on he loves you!" Chad says getting annoyed.

"You know neither of us has said those words to each other right?" She admits it wasn't that she didn't feel strongly for him it was just that she didn't knew how love felt she had never been in love before so how was she supposed to know if she loved Troy or not. So instead of finding out if she loved him she just took each moment as they came when she was with him.

"You haven't? Shit sorry!" Chad exclaim.

"Its okay… I just think its to soon anyway." She smiles. "Besides we have only been together a month and a half and I think we are having some sort of celebration tonight for our first month together, that we both forgot the first time…"

"How can you forget something like that?" Sharpay exclaims.

"He is busy at work and I just forgot I guess… Look it's not a big deal!" Gabriella tries to calm down her best friend. "Lets just find me a stupid costume! I am seriously thinking about soccer player or something like that!"

"You are so boring! This is the time of year you are allowed to go around in underwear without being called slut." Sharpay says cheerfully.

"I am wearing real clothes!" Gabriella shouts. Everyone in the store turned around and looked at her out burst. Blushing she looked down in her purse pretending to search for something. "Maybe I just bye a dress and go as a fairy!" She suggest out of stress.

"Hey that not such a bad idea Gabi!" Shar says as she hits her boyfriend in the chest when he sighs at the girls. Gabriella looks at them and the search continues.

He is forced to change t-shirt the second the little girl is in the shower. Kelsi had called in pure panic when she had been called into to work and Troy had said that she could drive over to his place and he would be there in a second and he also promised that she would get a shower and dinner. And he kept that promise but of course he was wet and dirty after that. But he didn't really care because Gabriella would finally get to meet Dani. And later this weekend also meet his friends, some closer then others but equally his friends.

"Dani baby?" He asks her softly when he hears her singing loudly in his shower, he doubted that she heard him though she was very caught up in her singing so he let her do that as long as she stood up and didn't hurt her self he was happy. And even though he loved the little girl he kind of had other plans for Gabriella and him tonight, something that hopefully would have involved another shower together with some candles and kissing and with some luck exploring. But that was not going to happen tonight at least not as long Dani was there and he could hardly stand in the shower with his girlfriend if she was there.

He decide to make dinner for all of them knowing Gabriella would drop by soon and was probably hungry as always. Something he adored about her. That she actually ate without feeling nervous about how mush she ate and if she would gain weight or if her clothes would fit. But she also had two hours practices everyday and tried to run everyday on her own so she was fit and needed to eat.

He was lazy and decided on mac and cheese for dinner something he knew Dani loved who could be picky with food on her bad days. And seeing as she was five it was pretty often.

"TROY! I am finished!" The girl shouts happily.

"Okay why don't you dry of and get dressed and you'll get some dinner sweetie." He says back to her when he fills one pot with water.

The bathroom door flew open a while later when Dani ran out. He glance over his shoulder to make sure she was dressed and she was and she seemed intact so she couldn't have hurt her self while showering.

"Did you brush your hair?" He asks knowing her mother would kill him if it wasn't brushed before it dried because then the bird could mistake it for their homes.

"No! I don't want to!" And there it was again her trying to break free from the nest already though he knew it was common for kids her age and just as he was told to.

"You know you have to… And Gabriella is coming here don't you wanna look good when she is coming around?" He asks her trying to trick her into brushing her hair for someone else other then her self, it wasn't bullet proof but it might work.

"Who is Gabriella?" She enters the kitchen with big eyes wondering who was stealing the closest thing she had as a father away from her. She didn't like to share. She walked closer to him, while holding her hairbrush in her hand.

"She is my girlfriend…" He smiles to her, not sensing the worry she was feeling that he was going to be taken away from her and he was going to forget her. He was completely obvious to the girls fear as he finished the dinner. She didn't say anything after that not really knowing the full meaning of the sentence he had said either just feeling scared that she would be left alone. "Dinner is ready." He informs the girl who is broken from her trance.

They sit down at the table Dani barley touching her food. Glancing at Dani Troy noticed her picking in the food. "Everything alright sweetheart?"

"I don't like mac and cheese." She mumbles quietly.

"You loved it last week." He says softly with a smile on his lips.

"I don't want it!" She shouts.

"Hey! What's wrong? Just tell me what's wrong and we will solve it…" He tried again, he was very parenting when she was around. She looked down on her plate refusing to meet his loving gaze he had upon her. "Is it something I've said that made you upset?" He continues.

"Do you like your girlfriend more then me?" She finally gets out tears slipping from her eyes in a rapid pace. He got up and kneeled in front of her wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"You are and will always be my number one girl Dani. You know that, but its just something's I need a girlfriend for that you can never ever really do for me. And if you did it would just be really weird." He tried to lighten the mood.

"Are you gonna marry her?" She continues ignoring his attempt to a joke.

"I don't know yet… Its to soon for us to know that." He explains, he saw her take a deep breath like she was building up for the million dollar question. And she was in deed, there are just something's a five year old girl need to know about their competition.

"Is she prettier then me?" Troy chuckles.

"There is no way anybody can be prettier then you Dani! You know that!" He kisses her cheek and hugs her tightly. "So more tear okay? Gabi is going to love you and I love you! So don't worry there is enough of me for the both of you!" He promises her. Just a problem for the others though who needed his time.

He dried the remains of her tears and they went back to eating dinner and she started to go on about her day that sounded more like a story then an actual day at kinder garden but he listens to her and asks questions and pretends to be in awe whenever she is excited about something.

He glance at the clock on his arm wondering when Gabriella would arrive, but she said she had to fix a costume to this weekend and she had to meet up with Sharpay and Chad. Why? He didn't know but he hoped it wasn't something that involved him, or if it was she brought it up with him. He went back to the girl to give her his attention for a while who didn't seem to notice that he spaced out for a while.

He starts to clean the table of when they have finished dinner and she bolts of to the living room to watch Disney channel he assumed while he should look through his email. And maybe make the bed, but he didn't care he had to be undone for the day and beside Gabi said she would make it so if she complains it's her own fault. Though he wouldn't say those exact words to her. He was kinder then that.

"I don't what I am supposed to get him! Chad what do you want from Shar on your anniversary?" She asks her best friend.

"Eh? Her in sexy underwear, giving me a lap dance then sex?" He suggest with a smile on his face as his mind went to other more satisfying places.

"Shar some help here…" Gabriella looked at her with desperate eyes.

"What does he like? Is the guy who likes to get clothes or some neck chain? Maybe a watch?" She suggest.

"He has a fucking Rolex he got from his father when he turned twenty…" Gabriella explains to her best friend with a heavy sigh. She hated to buy gifts for guys and getting one for Troy was nearly impossible sense he was rich and had everything he wanted so yeah she hated to buy things for him.

"Oh… That's hard to beat.." She says. "But how about going into a second hand store and buy him some nice necklace that he can wear maybe?" A suggestion that was the best either of them had said and as soon its said they start searching for a second hand store near by.

She arrived to his apartment an hour later after finding a necklace for him something she hoped that he would like. They stood in the hallway kissing and hugging his quiet confession that he had missed her something he rarely said out loud it was something between them and no one else. Something she liked about him that he wanted to keep their relationship between them and not the entire world saw what happened between them. She smiles up at him with a satisfied smile. "So what's the plan for the evening?" She asks him.

"We have to babysit…" He informs her and she tries her hardest not to groan but fails. "I know but Kelsi had to work and needed someone, besides she is my godchild, its like she is my own…" He says to her rather desperate trying to make her understand.

"Okay… I am not good with kids though. They hate me actually.." She says quietly.

"You are the best thing ever you know that?" He pressed a kiss to her lips quickly before letting her go and leading her in to the living room where Disney Channel was on the screen and you saw the top of dark blonde hair on the couch. "Dani? I want you to meet someone." He says to the little girl.

She get ups from the couch and goes to Troy standing close to him staring at Gabriella with her big blue eyes like Gabriella would attack her at any minute. Gabriella's was quite as big as Dani's both petrified of this.

"Dani say hi to Gabriella… She's my girlfriend.." Troy who had sunk down to Dani's level held the little girl and looked between the two of them and Dani who still thought that Troy would forget her started to hug him tightly and hold him close. Refusing to share and let go.

"Hi Dani…" Gabriella offered softly trying to lighten the mood. She felt uncomfortable and wondered if it was best if she just left and she and Troy would take this an other time. Then she looked at him holding the little girl rubbing her back gently, whispering to her what she assumed was comforting words trying to calm her down. This is why he is so good with children this is the reason when time comes for him he would be an extraordinary dad.

"See she is nice…" She heard him whisper to her. Dani glanced in her direction then quickly she was back hugging Troy. If Gabriella didn't know any better she would have guessed that Dani just said "Back of bitch he is mine and I am not sharing any time soon." But then again she was five years old she didn't know words or concept like that yet, she was still innocent and pure.

Gently Troy released himself from her grip making her look at Gabriella who smiled at the girl gently wishing she knew how to get a long with kids better then she did. It wasn't her fault that kids hated her.

"Hi Gabriella…" Dani said quietly almost forced but it's a start.

"Hi… You are a very sweet girl Dani…" Gabriella said.

"My name is Danielle." She says and at that moment Troy knows she will make it her mission to make Gabriella's life a living hell.

"So Dani how about you watch Disney channel again and I will make Gabi some dinner, how does that sounds?" In his ears? The best thing ever! Gabi moved happily into the kitchen and Dani sat in front of the TV sulking of not getting Troy's full attention. When he came into the kitchen he hugged Gabriella.

"I am not her favorite huh?" Gabriella asks when they let go of each other.

"I'm sorry… Usually she isn't like this…" He promises her.

"Its okay… Kids hate me it's the natural order Troy…" A smile spreads across her olive face and Troy just had to lean in and kiss her softly, Gabriella giggles against his mouth causing him to chuckle finishing with a final gentle peck upon her lips.

"Dani loves everybody I just can't get why she would hate you…" He forms his hands around her hips.

"Isn't that quite obvious Troy?" He looks at he confused wondering what the hell she was talking about. "She doesn't wanna share you with me… Because to her I am gonna steal you away and that's why she decides to hate me…" She explains to him at the same time she is playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"I want you to like each other though… You are both important to me and I wont choose just one of you…" Gabriella looks at him.

"And you won't have to… You just need to get her used to the idea that you and I are together, and that maybe that I aren't that bad…" She smiles shyly to him.

"In my eyes you are the best thing ever…" They start to kiss again before Gabriella's stomach reminds them that she needed food before they could things further and maybe that was a good thing when Dani was in the next room. "Hold on a second and I will warm up some mac and cheese for you baby."

Later that night the trio was in the couch Dani hogging Troy by laying on him as she slept, and Troy held Gabriella's hand so at least her had a connection with her even if Dani was trying to keep them apart as good as she could. Kinda hard for a five year old though to keep a couple in love apart.

"You okay?" Troy asks quietly trying not to wake the little girl, wanting move her away from him, she was kinda heavy to stay in the same place for over two hours so he wouldn't mind changing place on her for a while.

"Yeah wouldn't mind switching place with her though…" She giggles. He smiles lazy to her feeling tiered.

"Yeah I know but her mom should be here soon… " He explains. And as on cue the doorbell rang and the young mother came in to the room. "Hey Kels…" He says quietly.

"Hey Troy… Thanks again for doing this.." She sees the Latina on the couch. "Hi… I am Kelsi." She introduces her self.

"Hi… I am Gabriella, Troy's girlfriend…" She says shyly. She stretch out her hand to Kelsi who takes it and smiles friendly to Gabriella, she hopes that the mother would like her more then the child.

"That nice… Well it seems like I have to get this heavy sleeper home." She takes the girl from Troy who continues to sleep when she gets into her mothers arms then she leaves.

"So wanna take the space while its still warm?" Troy suggest cheekily and quickly Gabriella snuggles into her boyfriends warm embrace.


	14. 14: Halloween!

Hey sorry for bad updating i had the biggest writers block and I still have bit its slowly losens a bit. - The hot water surrounded both their bodies, as well as soft bubbles of foam and candle light making the bathroom glow romantically. She giggles when ever he nibbles on her shoulder or neck then kissing it teasingly slow better. She wished she had told him from the beginning and they would have stayed in the bathtub the entire night.

Confusing? Yes, then we will start over from earlier this afternoon when Gabriella was in her room having a smaller panic attack. Because it was only four in the afternoon and she had already seen a clown and she knew the later it got the worse it would get. Maybe she could call Troy and say she was sick… No then he would stay home as well insisting on coming over and make sure she was okay because he just had to care when she was feeling bad.

Instead she looked over at the white dress she had bought for the nights event, she looked at it and realized she will never wear something like that again. It reached to her mid thigh, under it was a tighter dress in silk and over it pieces of thin fabric flowing gently around her legs, the halter neck made the v formed neckline go low and it was a wonder that her breast was covered. There was a small string that had been tied in a small bow and on her back there was a bejeweled belt in the height were her waist was. Cost her a fortune but Sharpay convinced her it was going to be worth every penny and maybe it was because it was beautiful. _(And for those who don't understand my horrible description it's the dress Vanessa wore for the MTV movie awards this year^^) _

And to finish the outfit she is wearing some wings she found in a children store and white ballet flats and leaving her hair as it is.

But she just wanted to hide under her covers and come out when this stupid holiday is over and she could go back to living her life normally. But her boyfriend was ecstatic about this whole ridiculous thing. She sometimes wondered how they could be together they were like day and night! Even their eating habits were different! She sighs as she looks over her makeup on the table. She rarely used this but tonight was a special occasion so why not?

He finished of his look with a pair of aviators, because his imaginary had stretched all the way to becoming a spy for the night. O yes he had tons of imagination. So he wore his work clothes all black and if he said so him self he looked pretty sexy. Though he only really cared if Gabriella liked it. And she probably would because she couldn't find anything wrong anybody, at least that he knew of.

He tighten the tie before leaving the apartment and out to the car. He thinks that this is the first time he is actually on time when he is going to pick her up. He is a time optimist, okay?

He also had to break to her that he would be going away for a month within three days. But she was aware that these things could happen with him being… Well him! He wished his brother would graduate sooner! Then he could send him to far away countries and he could stay at home with Gabriella. Witch he already did most of his time but still! And it sucked hard that they would be apart a better time over Christmas and New Year. Something he wasn't to cheery about but it had to be done other wise he could look for a new job that would make him sell his car and everything else. So he encouraged himself to stay positive and that it would calm down soon.

He looked once more at himself in the rearview mirror and nodded it would due for tonight. Getting out of the car and was soon at the porch ringing the doorbell. He waited and soon Gabriella opened the door and he was certain that if he didn't know it was Halloween he would have sworn she was an angel.

"Hey…" He whispers and leans in to kiss her. "You look perfect…" He compliments her when they broke apart. She blushed as usual when he gave her a compliment.

"And what are you supposed to be?" She asks him when she looks at him up and down.

"I am a spy thank you!" He says quickly causing her to giggle softly at his defensive manners. She smiles up to him and takes his hands in hers she beams up to him but her stomach was a complete mess and she was sure that she would throw up she didn't want to do this at all. "Ready to go?" He asks once their kissing was over. She nods and they head for the car.

They had been here about 15 minutes give or take a few minutes and she was walking around like someone held a gun to her head petrified of all the masked people and also what Troy's friends would think of her and her age. So she was amazed that Troy's hand was still on his arm, because she was clinging on to him like her life was hanging on it. She kept her head low, it was many people it was probably one of those parties you saw on TV it was people every where and Troy seemed to know them all! She stood by his side quietly but still smiling at his friends while he talked to them.

She felt his lips gently touch her temple and he slung his arm around her shoulder, making small circles with his thumb gently on her bare shoulder, she glance up to him and smiles shyly. "You okay?" He murmurs in her ear before placing an other kiss upon her temple. He pulled her closer to his body.

"Yeah…" The answer comes quietly even if she was far from fine she was looking around the dressed people petrified that behind her shoulder a clown would pop out, but so far no one had.

She put her arm around his waist to get closer to him, he didn't seem to mind it he just smiled to her and went back to talking. She watched when he was talking to his friend named Brett. Smiling every once in a while to show that she was still with them even if she lost the track of what they were talking about.

"I need to find Zeke but it was nice seeing you Brett." He says and the couple made their way past Brett and when they where from hearing range from Brett Troy says. "I have no idea who that was."

Gabriella giggles at this. "Well you fooled me at least." They make it through the crowded room and finally finds them sitting by a round bar table, Zeke who was as creative as his friend was a basketball player for the evening, Kelsi was a witch with a hat and a small black dress. Troy left her side and went to say hi to his friends and Gabriella fallowed and stood a few feet away from Troy smiling kindly to Kelsi and Zeke.

"Zeke this is Gabriella… Gab this is Zeke my best friend.." Troy introduces the two of them and Gabriella reach out her hand for him take and as she already knew he took it.

"Hi, I understand why Troy smiles so mush as he does when he talks about you…" Zeke chuckles and Gabriella just blushes as usual but at the same time she feels a bit proud knowing she was the reason he was smiling and was being generally happy. She felt Troy's hand on the small of her back relaxing slightly at his touch.

"You are just jealous Zeke…" Came a response from Kelsi that was happy that Troy had found someone that made him happy and he could talk to whenever he needed to lift a weight of his shoulder, he deserved that. He deserved to be happy after everything he had done for everybody he deserved true happiness. Troy smiled first at Kelsi then down at Gabriella before kissing her gently. Something they would be seeing the whole night she guessed.

"I am gonna get something to drink, you guys want anything?" He asks.

"I'll take a beer…" Zeke says.

"Water for me…" Kelsi answers.

"I'll take water to…" Gabriella smiles and Troy leaves the small group to get their order. Gabriella chewed lightly on her lower lip not really knowing what to say to his friends and she kept her distance in case they hated her or something in that direction. She watched when Zeke and Kelsi started talking and she stood there like an idiot just looking at them. It was times like these she wished she had Sharpay's boldness and social skills with new people. But she was not Sharpay she was Gabriella and Gabriella was really shy…

Carefully she walked over and sat down on a stool to scared, to actually say anything to his best friends. She smiles though like she wants to be here even if she is petrified that a clown would jump up in her face at any given moment and she would be paralyzed and probably faint. What a good way to make an impression on all his friends. Really great, she thought bitterly for a moment.

"So Gabriella what do you do on your free time apart from being with Troy" Zeke asks her.

"I run mostly…" She says quietly.

"You any good?" He continues his questioning.

"I guess…? I am going to compete in the nationals…" She ads shyly but a smile was playing on her lips. Her hands plays with the hem of her dress when she feels the heat creeping up on her neck and further south to finally hit her cheeks. Biting her lower lip gently as she rises her head again looking at Troy's two best friends. She spun her head around and saw Troy coming back. He puts down the beers and waters on the table, he sat down next to her his hand resting on the small of her back softly making small patterns with his thumb. They look at each other smiling softly. He was glad she was here. And she just wanted to make him happy.

The party was getting louder and louder by the second and Gabriella was getting more and more tiered by the second but Troy was having the time of his life. At least it looked like it, she kept smiling at him whenever he looked at her. She drinks her water while he talks to everyone and occasionally he kisses her and introduces her to his friends. But other then that she is rather quiet. But she doesn't say to Troy that she wants to go home. He needed to have fun as well.

"I'm telling you man! She was a Victoria Secret model! And I banged her!" A friend of Troy bragged and Gabriella just smiled at his excitement. Troy on the other hand laughed and took a sip of his beer. Gabriella's hand was on the small of Troy's back under his jacket softly dragging her fingers against the shirt.

"Whatever you say Brad…" Troy chuckles he turns around and kisses Gabriella softly and she notices that he is starting to get drunk, his kisses are getting more sloppy and he is goofier and more interested of having her close to him, a bit jealous maybe. Because every time a friend of Troy would say h,i they wanted to hug now because they were al pretty drunk and Troy did not like other guys touching his girl.

But Gabriella showed Troy that it was him that she wanted by kissing him or simply taking his hand in hers then he calmed down a bit but still he shoot others guys a look that said to them to back the hell of his girl!

"I am going to the bathroom…" Gabriella says to her boyfriend he nods and reluctantly lets go of her to let her go to the bathroom. He kept checking over his shoulder every second after that to make sure that no other guy was trying to hit on her, because he was well aware of the fact she was stunning and other guys would want her. And he was right that other guys would hit on her to bad for her it was her biggest fear.

A clown.

"Hey Angel…" Gabriella looks up at the guy with a big red wig and makeup all over his face there is only one thing she can think of.

Get out of there now!

And that is what she does, she pushes through the mass of people, feeling someone's drink trickle down her back. But she doesn't care she just want to get out of there. Her heart was racing under her chest her breath was caught in her throat and the panic was pumping in her veins and she just wanted to get out of there. And she got out. Trying to regain normal breathing again as she sat down on the cold ground. The tears started to run down her cheeks, she felt angry and embarrassed about what just happened in there. And she wasn't surprised when her phone sounded a few minutes later.

_Where are you?_

Wiping away her tears angry she replied.

_Outside._

And all of the sudden he was there beside her. Holding her close to him comforting her. "Wanna tell me why you are out here crying?" He whispers softly against her head pressing a kiss there as well.

"I hate Halloween… I hate people behind mask and the thing I hate most is clowns they scare me to death and I saw one in there and I just panic. And I ran out.." She explains to him.

"Could have told me before hand maybe…" He smiles.

"Sorry… You just seemed so excited and I didn't wanna bring you down." She explains to him and wipes away an other tear in frustration. Troy pulls her closer again and warms her up by rubbing his hand on her bare arm. "I am gonna go home… Stay if you want." She gets up from the ground and wipes the last remains of the tears in her face.

"I'll take you home…" He simply said.

And that's how the two of them ended up in Gabriella's bathtub together. It had been her idea actually. And who was he to object to spend some quality time with his girlfriend in a bathtub. He hardly complained. So he let his lips touch her neck with gracious moves her loving giggles draw out one or two chuckles from his throat as well.

"Can you stay here tonight?" He hears her say.

"Sure… Somebody have to protect you from the evil clowns." He chuckles and kiss her shoulder softly. "You know we barely sleep alone anymore…" He says out of the blue.

"Is it a bad thing?" She rotated her head as mush as it was humanly possible for her. He press his lips to hers and mumbles a soft 'No' and then kiss her again and he ads a tiny bit more pressure this time. Their hands touch each others skin gently and very carefully. Her reason was that she had no fucking idea what she was doing and his was that he didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"I have to tell you something…" He disturbs the comfortable silence.

"What?"

"I am going away for about a month…" He finally confesses.

"What? Why? And when are you leaving!" She shouts out looking at him with big eyes.

He bit his lower lip before answering. "On Monday… Monday morning actually." He confess.

"And you tell me now… Great just great Troy!" She gets up from the bath and wrap her naked body in a towel and leave the bathroom. Him still in the bathtub, not knowing if he should follow her or not. But he does. With both just dressed in towels they stood in Gabriella's room just looking at each other. Not knowing what to say.

"I'm really sorry but it was all decided this Tuesday." He says trying to save the situation.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Was her reply. She walked over to her draw and took out clean underwear. Then headed in to the bathroom again. Not wanting to upset her even further he got dressed as well, then he sat down on the bed in his sweatpants she had taken from him a while back. The door opened and the smell of melted wax came in the room with her. He looked at her half naked body. Dressed in just a sports bra and hot pants. Nothing special but to him she might as well have worn sexy lingerie.

He got up from the bed and hugged her closely. His fingertips traced the edge of the spandex of her bra and his lips was pressed against her skin on the neck trying to win her back again. He murmurs apologies between the kisses. She ignored him though. Not wanting to be someone he could run over when ever he felt like it and then kiss his way to forgiveness. She was not that kind of girl.

"Gab. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but it never came up and I don't know. It just never seemed as a good time to bring it up. I'm sorry." Came his apology while looking her deep in to her eyes. "Do you want me to go home?" When he didn't get a response from her.

"No… Stay. I won't be able to sleep the coming month so you are staying with me until you are going…" He smiles at her words. The get under the covers and fall fast asleep knowing that soon it would be Monday.


	15. 15: Away from you

**I am really busy at the moment so I hope that i will upload soon! And hate me if you want for being slow but I am going through a really hard time right now so please bare with me... :)**

One day and fourteen hours. That's how long they've been apart. Him being in Chicago at the moment and her still in Albuquerque. So yes this was going to be a long month. He had promised to call her every day though. And so far he had.

Because it had only been one day and fourteen hours!

_Are you coming home soon?_

She texted him this morning, she had hardly slept anything because her bed was big and it was very lonely, she had been offered to go to his place while he was away. But she said thanks but no thanks because his bed was bigger then hers and she didn't wanna wake up alone in his bed.

_Its been one day Gab 3, but if it helps I miss you too._

The texts went back and forth between them and she missed him and Sharpay and Chad was going insane with her but at the moment she didn't really care.

"Gab there is a party this weekend maybe you could come with us you knew try to forget that Troy is out of town and such…" Sharpay suggest.

"Yeah because I am such a party person and I will be a great company while the two of you make out in a corner. Awesome night!" The last part is said sarcastic from her side and Sharpay just glared at her. But Gabriella didn't care she just continued sulking.

Its was harder then he imagined, it was harder to sleep, he barley had any time to call her but when he actually did he smiled the whole the conversation even if she just talked about a day that was just like the previous days before but it was something he always looked forward to. Just to hear her voice calmed him down. So when his phone rang while looking through some paper in his room. He was surprised, he usually was the one who called.

"Hey…" He smiles.

"_Hi… What are you doing?" _Her voice sounded so soft and fragile.

"Nothing really… Looking through some paper and just missing you. How about you?" He asks knowing that she has probably been running and done some schoolwork and perhaps been with Chad and Sharpay.

"_You know what I have done_" She giggles. "_Shar and Chad are trying to convince me to go to a party on Friday._" She confess to him.

"But I guess that you don't want to." He asks.

"_I don't know… I am not really a party type _"

"Then don't go…" It was a simple solution, and he didn't want her to either because he knows how teenage guys work, get her drunk and get into her pants. No he wasn't jealous he just preferred it when his girlfriend was in his arms and not some drunken ass. And besides she said so herself she wasn't the party type.

"_I don't know… Maybe I'll go just to see what the fuzz is about._" She says softly. Fuck he missed her. What wouldn't he do to just get back to his bed tonight and have her beside him. He usually hated Chicago but right now he hated it more then ever.

"You do that baby… Anyway I have a surprise for you when I get home and I think you gonna like it." He says teasingly.

"_I hate you! You know I wanna know when you say things like that!_" She mutters to him but he can't help to smile. God he misses her.

"You don't hate me, you don't date someone you hate! Hey it even rhymes." He laughs at his own joke and he hears her giggle on the other side of the phone. "I…" he begins but stops him self, that was to big to say over the phone.

"_You what?_" She asks him.

"I miss you…" He saved the situation.

"_I miss you to…_"

"I gotta go but I'll call you tomorrow okay?" He says.

"_Okay… Good night _" Then the conversation was over. He found it harder to not say the words he desperately wanted to say to her. Those simple words yet so powerful. The "I love you" was coming on.

"I will go to the stupid party if it makes you shut up!" Gabriella said on Thursday afternoon after hearing several people nag at her to come because lets face its not like she has anything better to do. Well maybe she and Troy would have a really long conversation on Friday night and… Who was she kidding its wasn't like they were talking about anything important.

"Sweet! Little Gabi will go to her first party and she will be awesome at it!" Chad half sang while eating his cheeseburger. Then he kissed Sharpay softly and Gabriella's heart hurt at that because she knows she won't be able to kiss her boyfriend tonight like she usually does. She will just hear his voice and she just had to settle at the moment.

Some cheerleaders came up and joined them at the table where they sitting and Gabriella didn't really pay mush attention to them but instead she focused on Chad who was doing some trick that made him look like a fool but al the other laugh and that was what Chad always wanted to make people laugh, that guy could make anyone laugh in the darkest moment of your life.

The cheerleaders glance at Gabriella every once in a while and she looked down at she was wearing and it was a blue puma sweatshirt she had taken from Troy and pair of tight low cut jeans with converse, it was nothing unusual for her to wear except that the sweatshirt was to big for her but it calmed her down when she could feel his musky and warm smell. So she looked back at them with a questioning look.

She nudged Sharpay lightly in the ribs with her elbow to get her attention and it succeeded and she nods in the cheerleaders direction and looks questioning at Sharpay.

"I don't know." Sharpay in a tone that was unusually low for being her.

"I feel like a zoo animal." Gabriella whispers.

"You don't look like one…" Sharpay says softly but with a wink in her eye.

Gabriella tried to ignore them but its quite impossible to do that. They looked at her again and giggles and whispers.

"Excuse me is there something wrong?" She asks them annoyed at the unwanted attention.

"No not at all… Its just…" They starts giggling again and Gabriella has no fucking clue what the hells wrong with them, maybe they've fallen down from a pyramid or just ran into a wall. "Is it true that you are dating Troy Bolton _The Troy Bolton?_" They asked in awe.

"Why do you ask?" Gabriella suddenly feeling uncomfortable in this situation wishing she had never asked them what was wrong.

"Because is like superhot and super rich!" Came the answer.

"I'm leaving." And so she did because she wasn't in the mood for an integration from bitchy cheerleaders.

"_I don't wanna go…_" She whined into the phone on Friday afternoon to her boyfriend who was kinda glad that she was so negative to the party. But of course he didn't say that she was free to have a life besides him. He had a life beside her so why shouldn't she be allowed to have a life of her own.

"Then don't…" Came his simple answer. Why complicate things that wasn't complicated to begin with?

"_I have to… Shar and Chad is forcing me._"

"Then go home early…" He laughs softly. He missed her like a crazy person. Was it even possible to miss a single person this mush? He couldn't remember a time when he felt so strongly towards one single person. "By the way my mom wants to meet you when I get home." He says.

"_Should I be afraid?_" She giggles and he can't help but smile.

"Not as mush I fear you dad. He is a scary dude! And my mom thinks its about time that I met someone that can tear me from work. So she will probably love you and discus our future and what we should name our kids."

"_Our kids? You see us having that kind of future together?_" Her voice sounded uncertain and insecure.

"Yeah… I mean it just feels right with you…" He explains to her hoping he hadn't scared her of.

"_It feels right with you to._" She answers softly.

"Good…" He smiles from ear to ear knowing she would probably be by his side when he was sixty years old. And for many it was a scary thought but when he saw it with her it was just peaceful to think about it.

"_I_ _got to go Troy but I'll call you tomorrow or you me… Whatever._" She giggles softly

"Okay have fun tonight…" He says and then the conversation is over.

So a drunk Gabriella? Not the best idea Chad and Sharpay have had in their minds. Drunk Gabriella is everything Sober Gabriella isn't, she is loud, mean and just all over the place. And they don't like that side of her. Its just not… _her._

"Should we get her home because she is wasted!" Chad ask his girlfriend when they see Gabriella doing an other round of shoots with the football team.

"I think so… Or maybe she should be staying at my place because her dad will kill us if she comes home that wasted." Sharpay reasons with him. They both know that her dad is way to protective of her and she coming home like this would probably kill him and his soul.

"Yeah that's probably the best idea." Chad says.

"Lets get her home before they suggest body shots!" Sharpay hurried over to her best friend that was out of her mind drunk. And she would be feeling the causes of it tomorrow. "Sweetie maybe we should go home now… You are a bit drunk." Shar says to soften the reality of her state.

"No! I am having fun!" Gabriella whines like a child.

"Yeah and soon you'll be having to mush fun… Believe me. This is the booze talking and not you and tomorrow you will thank me." She promise her best friend.

"Then you have to drive me to Troy's apartment… I wanna sleep there tonight!" She commands.

"And how do you plan on getting into his apartment hunnie?"

"I have a key." She answers like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You forgot to tell me that part then!" Sharpay was a bit annoyed to not been informed of this part of their relationship. "Best friends? My ass!" She mutters to her self then she starts helping her best friend to the car witch was shown to be a difficult task when Gabriella suddenly seemed to become best friends with every single one at the party. "Gab come on! I wanna get home tonight and not in a week!"

"But I just want to say bye to everybody…" Gabriella whines.

"You can say bye the next time we are at a party okay?" Gabriella nods and fallows Sharpay out to the car and when she finally gets in she talk constantly. "So where does he live?"

"You know those buildings that were build like three years ago and was sold for a fortune?" Sharpay nods. "He doesn't live there." Gabriella giggles hard at her own joke.

"You know if I don't find out where he lives you are staying at my house tonight." She warns.

"Bennett street building 4" Gabriella answers less amused now.

"Thank you!"

He is about to go to bed when he hears people outside his door being loud and just annoying, he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Then he heard his lock go open and he wondered who the hell was here in the middle of the night, was he being robbed? Then he heard the familiar giggling.

"Gab?" He shouts out.

"Troy?" She asks happily. Then Gabriella appears in his room. And she smells heavily of booze. "What are you doing home? You are supposed to be in Chicago!" She states.

"We finished early and the New York office postponed a few days so I am home until Tuesday…" He explains to his drunken girlfriend.

"That's awesome!" She giggles.

"Yeah… It is… But babe how did you get here because I doubt you walked here." He asks her. Sharpay makes her self known.

"I drove her…" Sharpay explains. "I am Sharpay." She stretch out her hand to the shirtless man in front of her.

"I am Troy, nice to meet you." He says politely. "How mush did she have to drink?" He asks her.

"She and the football team did shoots so a lot." She giggles. "I am gonna go now so she is your responsibility." Troy just smiles and then looks at his drunk girlfriend.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head is spinning." She states.

"Then we are getting you to bed." Said and done within half an hour she was in one of his t-shirts and under his covers curled up to him sleeping heavily. And even if they haven't been away for that long it felt better then ever to be next to each other.

His kisses was placed on and visible skin of her body wanting her to wake up from her sleep. She mumbled something but he continued his loving treatment of her neck. "Baby…" He whispers softly and brushes hair out of her face. She blinks slowly, adjusting to the light. "Hey sleepyhead…" He says softly.

"What time is it?" She asks groggily, her head pounding.

"11.30…" He smiles, then he gently place his lips on her lips kissing her.

"Did I sleep that long?" She burst out after the kiss.

"You usually do that when you are drunk…" He chuckles. He watch her bite her lower lip and find it very cute. "So shots with the football team? Is there any chance I should be worried?" He asks already knowing the answer.

"Do you really think I would be here then?" She asks him.

"People do weirder stuff believe me…" He kisses her again.

"Well its you I wanna be with so I am not gonna jinx that." They both smile.

"I love you…" He blurts out.

"What?" She sits up shocked over his confession. "You love me? Already!" She had no idea how to react to the situation that was new and foreign to her. She would understand Greek easier then this.

"Shit… Look it wasn't supposed to come out like that, but yes I love you and I know its big words and I know that I am speaking the truth when I tell you that." He explains. "And if you can't say it yet its cool okay? I want you to mean it." He says to her hoping and praying that he haven't scared her of for good. She nods at his words. "Lets just get up and have breakfast okay?"

"Its more like lunch…" He smiles at her softly at this.

They were good.


	16. 16: It goes something like this

**So this is probably the fastet I have ever uploaded! It waw supposed to be uploded last week but I worked so I didn't have time any way I hope you enjoy and I wanted to tell you that this is coming to an end. ^^**

* * *

Christmas passed, New Year passed and she still tried to get out of meeting his family and she was sure she was going to like them but she wasn't so sure that they would like her. Sure she met Nate but then he was on painkillers so she isn't sure if it counts like she had met him. And she was still behind on the 'I love you' thing. It wasn't that she didn't feel it she just didn't had the courage to say it to him out loud.

She sat in his kitchen doing homework while he was playing video games with Zeke. And he even talked about that she and he should go for a run later that night. She preferred to work out alone but agreed to try it one time. It couldn't hurt right? And she guessed that he was more interested to shower together afterward.

She heard the guys laughing and talking in the living room she is tempted to go out and join them but her homework demands her attention and she knows if she joins Troy she wouldn't be able to return to it later, so the boring first and the fun later.

"You need any help baby?" Troy shouts from the living room.

"I am fine… Have fun, you guys." She shouts back. They seem to quickly return to their game. And she returns to the verbs of Spanish and dead poets.

* * *

"So you and Gab… You are pretty serious I guess." Zeke says or ask is more the right term.

"I guess. I mean I love her, and she knows that's how I feel so. And she is here most of the time." He explains his best friend, he was hit by how often she was here and that he wanted her around all the time.

"And I thought you weren't looking for something serious right now." Zeke taunts his best friend.

"I wasn't but it feels right with her okay?" He defends him self. Zeke just shakes his head at his best friend. "Why are you so judging anyway? Are you jealous?"

"No I just thought that after Becca you wouldn't do a serious relationship again. I mean not at least for a while." Zeke says softly.

"Me and Becca agreed to break up because her parents were crazy!" Troy defends himself. "Yes we loved each other but like I said her parents was crazy and I couldn't give them what they wanted from us and I told her that and yes she was heartbroken I was heartbroken but we both realized that it was for the best!" He wasn't to excited to talk about his past and he didn't want Gabriella to hear about it either. It was called past for a reason.

"Does Gab know about it?" Zeke asks. Troy just shakes his head. "Troy you were ready to marry her."

"I know! I was the one who told you that I wanted to be with her until I am old! I know how I felt about her I know how I saw our future but it wasn't meant to be I guess." He still remembered that night like it was yesterday and it stung still of the pain of what he had once given up. "Can we take this when Gab isn't in the other room?" He asks.

"Sure." Then they return to the game.

* * *

She walked over to him where he was sitting on the couch watching TV. She leans down and press her lips against his in a long lingering kiss. His hand find its way to her leg stroking it slowly up and down. His hands lower to a spot where he knew her knee would fold down on the couch and soon he would have her straddling him. She smiles against his mouth when she feels his hand just above her hock. She grants his wish and puts her knee on the couch next to his hip. Then his hand dug in her mass of curls bringing her closer to him and soon her other leg was by his other hip.

"It took you long enough to finish." He mumbles against her mouth.

"Sorry, I had some math to do that took longer then planned but now I am all yours." She presses her mouth against his, letting her hand go under his t-shirt feeling his abs.

"Someone eager to get me out my clothes." He teases and rest his hands on her thighs. "I think we should get you out of your clothes." He says sexily against her neck. Then his hand switch location and starts to unbutton her shirt to reveal her light blue lace bra.

Then he pushes the shirt of her, down to the floor and he isn't slow to show that he likes what he sees.

"You seem eager to get me out of my clothes to." She teases him. Its doesn't take long before he starts to switch position so he has her under him. And with combined powers they get him out of his t-shirt. She loves the feeling he gives her when his hands and mouth wander freely over her body.

Her hands drag slowly along his back to land at his neck and play with his hair gently. He on the other hand had his mouth attached to her chest that was exposed to him. Leaving his mark to show people that she was of limits and she belonged to him. He liked that she was more confident around him (_especially when she was out shirt because come on… have you seen his girl?_ ) and started to challenge him. His mouth continued to go south pressing kisses on her flat stomach and with each kiss she giggles lightly. His hands landed on her jeans button and he unbuttons it and tries to drag down her tight jeans and he decides from that moment that she is never ever wearing those jeans again without him around.

"A little help here…" He pleads. And so she does and he is not disappointed when he sees matching hot pants on her lower body. He was SO in heaven right now. "You know you are never wearing those jeans again right?" He says softly against her mouth while his hand was on the inside of her thigh tracing small circles to its final destination. She moans softly when he touch her on the outside of her panties.

"Troy…" She gets out even though he refuses to listen. "Troy. You gotta stop." She says again. His hand instantly moves to rest on the couch and his head gets up from her neck and looks at her confused and regretful.

"Shit… I'm sorry." He gets out.

"No… Troy its not like that its just we can't do anything tonight…" She says hoping he would take her hint. But his mind was blank.

"What?" He asks.

"Seriously? You are really that stupid!" She asks him, thinking she had a smart boyfriend.

"When you are in your underwear under me I tend to forget things." He defends him self.

"I have my period Troy." She explains.

"Oh… I don't really care if that's your concern." He says honestly to her.

"Good, but I kinda do care so you are gonna wait a while more." She says to him like she had let him down witch he couldn't really handle so he kissed her softly on the mouth.

"Its okay… You know that right?" He asks her resting his forehead against hers and she avoids meeting his eyes. "Right?" He asks her again.

"I know… But its not that I don't wanna do it its more that I am scared." She confess. He kisses her forehead while he thinks of what to say next without sounding like a needy douche.

"Look…" He sighs and sits up taking her legs in his lap. "I don't really know what to tell you okay?" He says honestly. "But the major part thinks the first time hurts its awkward and if you think that I'll dump you or something like that when we had sex it's not gonna happen okay? If I wanted sex I would gotten a one night stand." He explains to her feeling awkward.

"Its more a fear of letting you down…" She admits quietly.

"Not possible baby. There is no way in hell you could ever let me down. And besides I kinda like to practice." He says flirtatious to her and she smiles softly to him.

She rise from the couch and hugs him around the neck and place a gentle kiss on his shoulder.

"I love you…" She says softly against his shoulder and he couldn't believe his ears.

"I love you too babe." He says gently. "And we are going to my moms house tomorrow."

"What?"

* * *

"I hate you! You know that?" She says to him when they are in the car going to meet his mom and brother.

"I love you to baby." He smiles. "What's the big deal anyway? My mom will adore you, I swear to god she will talk about our wedding." He promises her.

"And what if they hate me? What will you do then? Break up with me like you did with Becca?" The last part was not suppose to come out, she wasn't suppose to tell him that she heard him and Zeke talk last night when she was doing homework. She felt totally screwed.

"How do you know about Becca?" He asks coolly.

"I overheard you and Zeke last night." She answers slowly.

"Becca is in my past okay, she is going to stay in the past and we are not bringing her up ever again." He says sternly.

"Why can't you just tell me who she is! I tell you everything!"

"Because I don't wanna talk about Becca. She and I broke up end of story." He was getting angry but she wanted to know so she pushed it.

"Do you think my parents are crazy? Would you break up with me because of my parents?" She asks.

"No of course not because they can never compare to her parents can't you just leave it alone?" He glance at her and sighs defeated knowing she would never give up. "Becca and I met in my sophomore year of collage and she was a freshmen and I fell hard the second I saw her and we became friends and a few months later we dated and it lasted until the beginning of my senior year, we talked about getting an apartment outside of campus and move in together and start a life, but when we got home to her parents over thanksgiving. Her mom started to decide on our future and if we moved in together we would have sex before marriage witch was something they didn't take lightly seeing as they were like the most believing family in the world, and they thought we already had sex witch we hadn't because Becca wanted to wait to her wedding night and I loved her to mush to not respect her choice. Anyway they started to tell that I couldn't take over the hotel because I would leave my wife and kids home to mush and I just looked at Becca. Because Becca wanted to be a journalist more then anything in the world but according to her mom we were supposed to get married the second I graduated, me not her because she thought it was a big waste of time and money for Becca to study. So we was supposed to get married and I would get a 9 to 5 job and we would have three kids before I was 25. That why we broke up because she wanted to finish school and I can't leave the hotel to my brother and I am not ready for marriage and kids yet, I want it but not now so we talked the whole night and we decided to go separate ways even it hurt us both. It would hurt more to not be able to live our own life." He glance at her. "Happy?"

"I am sorry I shouldn't have pushed." She says. "Do you still love her?"

"Yes, and its not what you think. She was the first girl I ever loved for real and you don't forget that person and they never completely leave your mind or your heart. I love her in way that she was a big part of my life for two years and that she was my everything but I wouldn't get back together with her now because I am with you and I am happy with you I just want you!" He explains.

"That was a lot of 'you's" She giggles gently and he smiles to her.

"I just don't want you to doubt us because of my past."

"I don't. You are to hot to not have a past with girls and I don't like the thought but I know you have and I usually don't think about it." Gabriella explains to him and he nods.

"Good because all that matters right now is you and me and not some old ex."

"Just you and me." She confirms.

* * *

She loved his mom! His entire family for that matter. His father had been invited as well to meet the future daughter in law. And if they didn't like her they should get an Oscar for their performance.

"Troy loved that blanket more then anything in the world I swear to God if he could save us or the blanket he would without a doubt save the blanket." Lucille said and ended with a soft laugh. Gabriella smiles brightly at Troy who seemed like he wanted to bury him self alive, but she saw a small smile in the corner of his mouth.

"I always thought you were more of a teddy bear guy." Gabriella teases her boyfriend.

"I liked my blanket very mush okay?" He defends his four year old self.

"I thought you were adorable and you still are." His mother.

"Because every 22 year old guy wants to be adorable, according to his mom." He mutters before finishing his juice. Gabriella just smiles at him.

"Oh quiet Troy, I am your mother I am allowed to call you whatever I want." His mother schools him. "Who wants some dessert?" She asks and starts picking up plates from the people around the table.

"Mom slow down." Nate says. "We just finished dinner that could feed the army. So just sit down." He orders.

"You think I will be taking orders from my son who is 20 years old? Silly boy." Then she starts taking the dishes away from the table. Gabriella started to help her out because the guys around the table didn't seem to even think about helping her out. But when she arrives in the kitchen with the dirty dishes where Lucille was placing her load in the dishwasher. "You didn't have to do it sweetheart." She says.

"Your sons didn't seem to help so I thought I could help out. Besides you made the lunch so I think it's the least I can do for you." She smiles when she says that.

"What did my son do to deserve a girl like you?" She think out loud and make Gabriella blush softly. Still not used to be seen as a first price when it came to being a girlfriend or when it came to the male gender over all. "He is lucky to have you. And I know he is very hard to open up but when he does he loves unconditionally. So don't give up on him. I haven't seen him like this sense Becca." She confesses.

"I am lucky to have him to. He makes me happier then I ever thought I could be and I just feel blessed to find someone like him." She confesses and feels a little uncertain of what's coming next.

"You two are a perfect match believe me…" She praises her sons girlfriend.

* * *

"You do know that Gabriella is way to good for you right?" Nate asks later that night.

"You don't think I could have figured it out my self?" Troy answers softly. "She is an A and am a C I know and I am just praying she won't find that out anytime soon." He admits.

"How the hell could she see something in you?" Nate was amazed by the fact that girls wanted his brother let alone be in a long term relationship with him.

"Same reason a girl would see anything useful in you." Troy replies. "I just want Gabi as long as she thinks I am good enough for her."

"Well for her sake I hope she relies it soon!"

"You know if it wasn't for the fact that you wear a cast on your hand I would punch you." Troy laughs and drinks his coffee. "When is it coming of anyway?"

"In two days."

"Then I'll punch you." Troy smiles.

* * *

When they were at his place they quickly changed into something more comfortable and just curled up on the couch doing absolutely nothing but watching TV and just being.

"I was right that way." Troy mumbles.

"What?" A confused Gabriella asks.

"My mom loves you." He smiles. "And my dad and brother." He ads.

"Really?"

"Yeah really." He place a kiss on her lips. "And there is one more thing I wanna ask you."

"No masquerade party right?" She asks him lifting her self up slightly.

"No but you know your spring break is coming up and I was thinking that you and I could go away." He begins and before she can ask anything. "I was thinking Paris."

"Paris? You can't just ask me that out of the blue! Besides I doubt my parents will let me go." She says.

"Yeah Paris, the most awesome city in the world and yes they will let you go because I have already talked to them." He smiles.

"You talked to my parents alone? Didn't my dad try to kill you?" She giggles and bites her lips to stop the worst gigglefit.

"Very funny! You wanna go or not?" He asks.

"What do you think?" She smiles and kiss him softly.

"I think it's a yes." Then their lips meet again.


	17. Authors note! ANSWER

hey.

I know i haven't uploaded for a LOOOOOOONG time but honestly life got in my way. I met a guy who took all my time he dumped me I was heartbroken I got a job and worked 24/7 and then I moved away from home soo yeah been a crazy year.

But my question to you is

do you want me to finsih?

Because i just want write for the sheer fun of it not because I have to

and now i want i more then ever ^^

/ Big love Sara


	18. 17: Things can happen

**Hello! Well long time no read hope you enjoy it! Not so many chapters left! I am thinking about my next story I will write so yeahh hope you enjoy and give some positive feedback!**

His hand was dragging up and down her bare arm. She was upset he knew that. But he couldn't figure out what to say to her. Not even close so he held her. Because that is al he could do without upsetting her further. She had gotten here earlier tears streaming down her face. Talking fast and scatted nothing made sense when she talked. But then she had said it loud enough for him to hear. She wouldn't be able to run in nationals. A sprained ankle, she would be out for two weeks nationals were in one. Everything she worked for was ruined. She wanted it so bad. That's why it hurt she had wanted it for years and worked for it. So he had managed to calm her down and they started a movie that neither of them was watching but it made the silence disappear.

"You want something to eat?" He asks quietly. Afraid to upset her again but she remains quiet. "Gab?" He asks again still no answer. He looks down at her and he sees that her eyes are open so she is just ignoring him, her mind working over time trying to process the day. He feels helpless. He knew how important this was to her so this was devastating to her because he knew that Susanna girl would take her place and that was almost worse than the injury.

They had been in competition for years and when finally she beats her, this happens. It was supposed to be her time to shine and get the scholarship to her dream collage in her case Stanford. But it was all lost now.

"Gabriella." He shook her slightly forcing her to look at him. Her eyes still red and puffy. He hated to see her like this. Even worse that he couldn't do anything about it. "Have you eaten anything today?" He asks her hoping she would answer.

"Lunch.." She whispers. "But I am not hungry." She ads looking down again. It was 9 pm now she hadn't eaten all day. She usually was starving when school ended.

"You need to eat baby." He got up from the couch and got in to the kitchen to find something for her to eat. He hadn't mush so and energy bar and orange juice had to do. He walked back in to the living room and she was curled up holding a pillow as a replacement for him. He sits down on the edge and hands out the bar and the glass of juice.

"Still not hungry." She mutters.

"I still need you to eat." He replies. And he knows she is hungry as she sits up and takes the food he has given her. He smiles softly at her as she eats the bar slowly. She glances at him and tries to smile but fails. He leans in and kiss her temple softly. "I love you." He says in hope of cheering her up.

"I love you too Troy." He place another kiss on her temple at her words and lean back on the couch placing his arm around her shoulders. "You think I still have a chance to get in to collage?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah you do. It's a sprained ankle not a busted knee or anything, you will do great next year and think they understand that you can't participate because you are injured." He answers her honestly.

"Thanks Troy." She says.

"For what?" He asks confused.

"For being you." She answers and he smiles at her softly and kisses her.

Getting around in school in crutches? Not as easy as one would think people had absolutely no respect for the weak and the wounded. Just push your way through. Gabriella groans for the billionth time that day. She was still upset about the injury. Troy had tried all weekend to cheer her up but she wasn't smiling. She was bitchy as ever.

Her mind was working overtime she was unable to collect her thoughts. She was confused over everything.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Sharpay broke her thinking. She looked at the blonde. "Gabi?" She asks again and Gabriella opens her mouth to speak but can't form her words fully so she just nods and smiles to confirm that she is okay. "No you're not but seeing as I am a great friend we will get a cup of coffee after school and talk this through."

Gabriella just smiles at her friend happy to have a friend like her that just knew when she needed someone to talk to and right now she truly needed her.

"Thank you Shar. I really need it." Gabriella answers and she tries to walk to the last class of the day. Sharpay helping her with her bag.

"Is it juicy though? Because you never talk about Troy anymore? Are you breaking up?" She asks trying to get as much information as possible from her. She was to curious for her own good. But her best friend was shy and quiet so if something big happened between her and Troy she had to force it out of her.

"Yeah I guess… I don't know. I just need to have some girl talk." Gabriella replies, they arrive to the class room and sit down in the back. "Just need some answers." She ads with a cautious smile Sharpay's mind is working overtime as well wondering what her best friend needed to talk about.

Troy had late lunch with his father. He already regretted it.

His dad dragged on and on about… something he stopped listing to a long time ago and pretended to work on his Ipad. Jack didn't seem to notice though or he was just used to talking to Troy's deaf ears.

"Oh and Apple called us." Troy looks up Apple always called his dad because they could get him buy these 'great offers only for him'. He waited for the rest of the story. "We are upgrading our system again and they would do it for cheap and everyone on the board would get free Ipads!" Troy sighs. They didn't really need an upgrade of their system or computers and he already had three Ipads. One for work one for private stuff and the third just laid in its box in his office. Who knows one of the ones he has might break.

"Dad, we just did that we don't need it and you don't even know how to use an Ipad." Troy groans. His dad barley used his cellphone.

"I can learn to use one!" He defends him self. Troy raise an eyebrow questioning him. "Okay fine! I hate those damn things! But maybe Gabriella wants one? She can have mine." He offers. "She hasn't been coming to the office lately. You are still together right?" He asks racking his brain if he had missed something again.

"Yeah dad… She is just not happy about her sprained ankle so she sits at home and is upset." He explains to Jack. "But I bet she will be thrilled about a new Ipad." Troy chuckles. Jack just shrugs his shoulders he hated everything technical anyway because he didn't know how it worked. He remembered the good old days when they sent letters and not emails and filed papers and not had on a computer.

"Great then I will get more favorite point over you mother!" Troy looked at his father. Points? Really? His father had made it his life mission to get more points from his sons then their mother and that was okay when they were younger because that meant more things and money and freedom the weeks they were at their fathers place and their mother became the witch who had curfews and rules. But when you are twenty-two you are kind of over it.

"Dad… Don't put her in the middle of your arguments." Troy warns him. They always argued and liked to drag them in the middle of it. Troy and Nate had gotten better at reading the sign and lay low when they started with their fights.

"We don't argue!" Jack begun. Troy raised his eyebrows to question him and Jack knows that he can't win this when Troy has raised his eyebrows.

"Dad argue all you want with mom but my girlfriend is not getting in the middle of it! Either way I gotta get back to the office and actually work so have a nice day dad and I'll see you later." Troy sighs and leaves his father.

Gabriella and Sharpay had arrived to the small café they usually went to get coffee and just talk. But today was a special day and Gabriella was the one who was doing the talking and she had no idea how to start this conversation.

"So sweetie what did you wanna talk about?" Sharpay begins. And Gabriella was biting her lip like she always did when she was nervous and she wasn't just nervous she was uncomfortable she just didn't know what to say and do. "Gabi what is it? Do I have to drag it out of you?" The blonde asks her best friend.

Gabriella sighs and grips her coffee cup firmly. She opens her mouth but closes it again. "How…I mean… When…" She groans not knowing how to go forward with this conversation. "I was wondering…" She took a deep breath. "How do I know I am ready?" She finally gets out.

"Well if it's your choice you just know in your gut. But if its Troy pushing you dump him even if he is a hot millionaire." She answers her best friend. Gabriella smiles to her feeling grateful for having her as a best friend. Even if she was a drama queen most of the time and demanded a lot of attention.

"He is not pushing me he is being great and understanding." She takes a sip of her coffee cup. Sharpay waits for her to continue. "But I don't know I feel ready to take the last step but at the same time I don't want to." She hoped it made some sense to her best friend.

"Gabi… I know you and I love you but I think you are trying to make this perfect and I get that but sometimes I think you get this expectation in your mind and when reality is not meet. You get upset." Sharpay was being honest about this and hopes Gabriella won't get upset by it. She was quite sensitive about this.

Gabriella was thinking hard to process this truth. She sighs. "I do that a lot don't I? But I don't want it to be a quickie on the couch." She explains.

"And it shouldn't be like that but it isn't like the movies." Sharpay smiles to her best friend who smiles back not feeling much better about the situation but had at least she had gotten some answers.

She was sitting at the kitchen table and doing some homework she hadn't done yet and she felt her mother's worrying eyes on her back. She had been quiet all night that's why she had her eye's on her. But she was ignoring it she didn't wanna talk about anything just doing her homework in peace. But of course that was to mush to ask for knowing her mother would never accept her daughter being grumpy in her house!

Gabriella tried her hardest to ignore her mother's steps around the kitchen. Looking at her daughter every now and then trying to be discreet but her mother was not known to be discreet. She was like Gabriella clumsy and was often caught staring at things she shouldn't be staring at.

"Gabriella sweetheart.." She begins carefully. She tries her hardest to shut her mother out. "Is everything okay? I mean you seem upset." Her mother continues making it impossible to ignore her. So she gives in with a heavy sigh giving her mother the attention she wanted.

"Yeah everything is good mom… I'm just upset about the foot." She explains and that was almost the truth. She didn't wanna talk to her mother about her private issues. She just smiles politely to her.

"Okay.. But if something was bothering you.. you would tell me right?" Gabriella lets out a small laugh about her mother's concern. But just nods at her not wanting her to be worried her daughter.

"Yeah mom I would… I promise."


End file.
